In Me You Rely
by SprSpidy22
Summary: Vicky is sad when Absolutly No One will take her to the Prom. Tootie must find a way to get Vicky a date. Even if it means asking Timmy for his help or going to some extremely desperate measurses. Please read, review, and comment.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENT OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!

Please review and leave me your comments, (Please be honest).

_Italicized Print – Narration and to set up the Scene._

(Text in Brackets) – What is going through the characters mind, or what it is they're seeing or feeling.

"Text in Quotes" – Characters Speaking to one another.

**CHAPTER 1 – When All Hope is Gone**

_Dear diary,_

_At around 3:15 in the afternoon on May 16th, I came home from school to an empty house. Well…at least I thought it was empty. Mom and Dad left a note saying that it was date night, and that they were going out to dinner & a movie, and that Vicky would make us something to eat. Yeah, right. This is Vicky were talking about here. That meant I was going to have to be the waiter, the chef, and the dishwasher all in one tonight. With that being said, I decided to find where Vicky was in the house so that I may take her order and get started with making our dinner. I had called her name several times, but I got no replies. I decided to go upstairs and enter the torture chamber that was her room, but when I got to her door, I heard loud crying. This was something that I never heard Vicky do before, as she was the one who usually is the cause of making others behave this way, believe me...I know. What could be wrong I thought? It has been at least an hour now, and she is STILL crying just as hard. I am going to have to start dinner soon, so I guess I'm just going to have to toughen up, go in there, and ask her what she wants; and maybe see what is bothering her. Wish me luck._

_Sincerely,_

_Tootie Flannigan._

Tootie then closed her diary, locked it, and slide it under the papers in her right bottom drawer of her dresser. She then took a deep breath and thought to herself about how much physical pain and anguish this was going to cause her. No one dares go into Vicky's room, unless she brings you up or invites you in. This almost never happens. Tootie then walked up to the door, she was still crying. Tootie thinking to herself thought, "What had happened today that made her cry so much?"

Tootie then fixed her glasses, and knocked on the door, Knock, knock, knock, went her tiny fisted knuckles on the door as she followed up with, "Vicky, can I come in?" "GO AWAY TWERPETTE & LEAVE ME ALONE!" Screamed the upset fiery redhead from behind her door. Tootie countered with the following, "FINE! If you don't tell me what you want for dinner, then you're going to eat what I make! I'm not going to cook two separate meals you know!" The only response Tootie got was more of the same loud screaming & crying.

Tootie began to worry. This was unlike Vicky. It was unbecoming of her character. She was tough, yet militant in many ways. Nothing made her cry. What could have happened that made her want to cry so profusely. Tootie then called out to her one more time, "Vicky, do you want to talk to me about it?" All of a sudden, the was a moment of silence. It was almost erie, like the calm before a big storm hit. This gave Tootie a small quiver up her spine while waiting for her response. All of a sudden, she heard a series of loud footsteps stomp around the room. Next was a series of locking sounds that began to slide, click, and clack. Then, the door opened rapidly, and there stood a visibly upset Vicky. Her face was as red as her hair, which was also frizzy and messed up. She was wearing a pretty off the shoulder yellow sundress that stopped short above her knees. She looked like a total hot mess with soggy tears rolling down her face & cheeks.

Tootie stood there frozen in her doorway, waiting to see what punishment awaited her for disturbing her older, yet meaner sister. A look of fear came across the little 12 year olds face as she was just about to speak up. Vicky then spoke loudly at the small bespectacled girl, "If you want to know what I want for dinner, just order us a two large pizzas with mushrooms & pepperoni! Also, make sure they deliver two bottles of cola and a gallon of vanilla ice-cream for me too!" Vicky then threw two twenty dollar bills at her sister, and then proceeded in her motions to slam the door in her face.

Tootie had to act fast, as Vicky was getting ready to slam the door, Tootie put her foot between the door and the jamb, to prevent it from closing all the way shut. "Vicky, please, talk to me? It might help make you feel better. Please… I'm not used to seeing you this way." Pleaded Tootie to her older sister. Vicky, having very little to almost no friends at all who cared, looked at Tootie and said, "Fine, I'll tell you, but if you tell anyone else about what I'm about to tell you, then you're dead!" Vicky replied in the mist of anger to her prying little sister. Tootie then nodded, and proceeded to sit on Vicky's bed.

As she sat on the bed, Vicky began to tell her what happened, "Well, if you must know, I went to school today, all dressed up and looking my best. In fact I have been doing it for the past 4 weeks now." Tootie did not noticed that Vicky had been dolling herself up all this time. She usually ignores Vicky since she shows no interest in her social life at all. Besides, Tootie's time is always pre-occupied by Timmy, The Sugar Cream Puffs, and her Dance Classes. Vicky continued, "I was being nice to several different guys around school. You know, trying to get them to notice me." "Anyone in particular?" Tootie asked. "Let me finish will ya!" Snapped Vicky. "Anyway, I was looking good and being as pleasant as I could be all this time…_(Vicky then started to break down and cry again.)_And…sniff, not any one of them would ask me out to the senior prom." Vicky then began to cry hard into the pillows of her bed.

Tootie just sat there in shock. She had no idea that the prom meant so much to her big sister. She really wanted to go. Tootie knew how important this dance was to a young woman. Tootie too dreamt of Timmy asking her to their prom when they got older. Tootie then remembered, that Vicky never went to her junior prom either. Probably for the same reason as this one she thought. Tootie then patted her on the back and asked, "Does it have to be a boy from this school Vicky? Could you ask out somebody else?" Vicky just screamed out loud to her sister, "Don't you think I tried that! I even put ads on a public dating web-site. I even offered to pay for the whole night, but no one responded within the tri-county area. So, do you know what that means? It means, no one will go with me, or even ask me out on a date; and the prom is less than 2 weeks away!" Just as Vicky said that the water works erupted again.

Tootie thought long and hard about this next question. She was sure to get a verbal lashing from this one, but she had to ask to be sure. "Couldn't you just go by yourself Vicky? Do you really need a man to take you to the Prom?" Vicky sat up and gave her the meanest scowl you could image before saying, "Oh yeah, that's just what I want to do now isn't it? Show up without a date? What better way to show the whole school that I am a total loser!" After answering Tootie's question, she then buried her face back into her pillows again.

Tootie then got up and said, "I think I'll go put our dinner order in now." As she was leaving the room, she looked over her shoulder as she began to slowly close the door to Vicky's room. Tootie could see Vicky was in a lot of pain & misery. She really wanted this. This is truly a special time in an 18 year old girl's life. "I need to help her…but how?"

_**Hope you like the story so far. I will be updating soon, but I would like to hear some comments on what you think so far. When I have between 3 to 5 comments, I will post the next chapter.**_

_**Coming soon: The Cold, Hard, Truth**_


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENT OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!

Please review and leave me your comments, (Please be honest).

_Italicized Print – Narration and to set up the Scene._

(Text in Brackets) – What is going through the characters mind, or what it is they're seeing or feeling?

"Text in Quotes" – Characters Speaking to one another.

**CHAPTER 2 – The Cold, Hard Truth**

An hour had passed since Tootie last spoken with Vicky. She was in the Kitchen cleaning the dishes and the mess from breakfast early this morning. Tootie wanted to make sure the kitchen was cleaned before dinner arrived. She thought that this would help take her mind off Vicky being so upset, but it did little to help clear her mind. Once all the cleaning was done, she rummaged through the cabinets to find the paper plates and cups. "Ah, there you are?" Tootie wanted to make sure that clean up was easy tonight. All she wanted to do was eat dinner, watch a movie, and then go to bed.

Just then, she heard the door bell ring. "Coming…just hold on one minute, please." Tootie yelled as she scurried to answer the door. Once she got there to greet the delivery guy, Tootie noticed that the young man was very handsome. He spoke with a mild suffers tenor to his voice, "Order for Flannigan?" Tootie replied, "Yes that's us, two pizzas with mushrooms & pepperoni, two bottles of cola, and a gallon of vanilla ice cream right?" He smiled and handed Tootie her order, "That'll be 32.87 please dudette." Tootie reached in her pocket and gave him the two twenty dollar bills Vicky threw at her earlier in the afternoon. "Here you go, keep the change." He smiled and thanked her for the generous tip. "Why thank you little lady."

Just as he was about to walk away, Tootie called out to him, "um…excuse me, can I ask you a question?" The delivery guy smiled and replied, "Sure, what is it?" Tootie smiled and asked, "Do you have a girlfriend?" The delivery guy smiled, (_he thought it was cute that this little 12 year old girl was asking him this type of question_), so he played along, but first he asked a rather unusual question, "Chris Hanson isn't in there is he?" Tootie confused, looked at him and said, "Chris Hanson, Who's he?" The delivery boy replied, "You know, the guy that hosts to Catch a Predator." Tootie giggled, "No, I'm just making conversation that's all." He smiled and said, "Oh, well no, I don't have a girlfriend, but I am much too old for you shorti." Tootie just giggled as he flirted with her. What she said next really set the guy off though, "No, I wasn't asking about me, I already have a boyfriend. I just wanted to know if you would like to meet my older sister, Vicky."

Just then, the delivery guy's face turned pale white and he started to sweat & shake in his sneakers where he stood. "I thought that name was Familiar, this is Vicky Flannigan's house! The Red Headed Diablo of Terror! No thanks dudette, I am outta of here, C-ya!" And just like that, he ran off into his car, and peeled out of the driveway leaving tire tracks up the road as he sped off. Tootie just thought to herself, (_Finding Vicky a date is going to be much harder than I thought_.)

Tootie put the pizza on the kitchen table, and opened the boxes to let them cool. Then she put the ice cream in the fridge. Vicky liked it when it was close to a soft serve texture. After that, she went up to her room to get changed into her pajamas. Since she was going to be forced to spend the night with Vicky, she might as well be comfortable. Tootie put on her red and white hearts and stars silk pajamas, and then pulled her hair up in a single pony. As she walked out of her room, she then knocks on Vicky's door again. "Vicky…dinners here. You can come down whenever you're ready. I'm going to put on a movie, hope you like the Twilight Saga." Tootie heard no sounds coming from her room. She then thought the worst. _(Vicky wouldn't do that? Could she be capable of suicide?)_ Tootie then opened the door; she knew it wasn't locked, because she was the last one to close it. She peeked in, and saw that her sister was a sleep on her bed. After seeing that, Tootie let out a big sigh of relief. "Whew…I'll go eat, and then she can join me later when she gets hungry.

Tootie quietly walked down the stairs. She crept into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of cola and two slices of pizza. She then sat Indian style on the couch and began watching the movie she rented from Netflix. As she ate quiet & alone, she pondered what might happen if Vicky couldn't find a date, or even find somebody willing to go with her as a friend. Tootie though back to last year, she was babysitting Timmy on the night of the Junior Prom. She remembered Timmy looking weak and disheveled the day after, when she saw him go off to his little league game last year. He never really did tell her what happened. Tootie felt sorry for him, but she was glad that she wasn't on the receiving end of that wrath.

About half way through the movie, Vicky came down the stairs. Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail much like Tootie's, and she was wearing a long white t-shirt with a picture of Chip Skylark in concert on the front and tour dates on the back. The shirt just barley came past her butt. However, Tootie could still see the Fredrick's of Hollywood Green lace panties she was wearing. After all, it was a weekend, and nobody was coming over, so she could relax any way she wanted to. Vicky then came out with a box of pizza, a whole liter of cola, and a bowl of ice cream. She sat on the recliner away from Tootie and began to eat her supper.

Tootie then tried her best to make conversation with her sister. "Did you have a nice nap Vicky?" Vicky just chewed her pizza, and ignored the conversation that Tootie was trying to initiate. Tootie started to feel a little uncomfortable; she typically was used to being alone and in silence at school, but it was harder at home when Vicky was around, there was always tension. Date night was almost every other night for her parents, as they did everything they could to avoid her unpleasantness. Tootie then tried to initiated conversation again by this time saying, "Vicky, did you ever try and tell some of these boys how you feel about them? If they knew your feelings toward them, they may be more receptive to a date or even a relationship with you?"

Vicky then opened her eyes as she was chugging down a gulp of cola. She swallowed, and then slammed the bottle on the table. Looking at Tootie with a sneer she replied, "Like the way you let the Twerp know how you feel about him every day?" Tootie was taken aback by this question. She had to know what Vicky was implying. "What do you mean by that?" She said will a sharp tone of voice. Vicky just stared at her and said, "You're always constantly chasing after him to tell him that you love him, and it's pathetic. All he does is run away and hides from you. All you're doing is making a fool of yourself." Vicky then took a bite of pizza and looked at the TV. Tootie was hurt by this. She was ready to say something else to her, but then Vicky spoke with her mouth full. "You know, Timmy should really be thanking both of us for chasing him around all these years. How else did he get the leg strength to run so fast? That's why he is the leadoff man for the baseball team, as well as the stolen bases leader. Pat yourself on the back for that one Twerpette." She then capped off that insult with a loud belch.

That just made Tootie really angry. She then stood up, clenched both her fists at her sides and shouted at her sister, "Well you know what, at least HE talks to me, and I at least I let him know how I truly feel about him all the time. My love may be unwanted to him right now, but someday, when he realizes it, he'll know how I always felt about him. You know why no-one will date or even take you to the prom Vicky? Because you're cold, heartless, & mean spirited. You may be pretty & body beautiful on the outside, but inside, you're nothing but a wicked evil bitch, rotten to the core! And furthermore, if you don't learn how to change your attitude towards others & treat them better; then you'd better get used to the fact that all you'll be doing on nights & weekends is eating junk food in your t-shirt & underwear, while others are out partying it up."

Tootie was just about to prepare for the worst backlash she could imagine now. She expected a beat down like no other, but what she got instead, was a total shock. Vicky just looked at her in silence. A frown formed on her face. Tears welled up in her eyes again, and she began to cry; Harder than she did before. Tootie couldn't believe that she actually made Vicky cry. As she watched Vicky sit in the chair holding herself as she cried, she couldn't help be feel even sorrier than she did before. "Vicky…I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Just then, Vicky cut her off, "Yes you did! You meant every hurtful…yet honest word of it! And you're right Tootie! I am a mean spirited evil bitch. I am only that way because I don't like being the one who's hurt all the time. I have been hurt too many times by both boys & girls in the past. So that's why I chose to be this way. I hurt them first, so that they don't have a chance or the strength to even get a chance to hurt me back. Now, I built such an impenetrable wall around myself, that no one will even take a chance on me now. I have made them all too scared to even try."

Before Tootie could answer Vicky's rant, she jumped up and ran to her bedroom & slammed the door shut. Tootie felt proud of herself at first for saying how Vicky really was all those years & standing up to her. However, when she finally realized that all Vicky was doing, was protecting herself from being hurt by others, she felt awful and remorseful about the whole thing. Tootie really did it now. She sat back down on the couch, and grabbed another slice of pizza from the box Vicky left on the table. As she chewed it slowly she thought…"I'm going to need a lot of help with this. This is too big for me to take on all by myself. I need to get Vicky a date for that Prom. She deserves this after hearing how she put up a wall all of these years."

As Tootie sat there on the couch, she thought of the one person who could really help her in this time of need. _(I really don't want to ask his help on this, but I have no choice in the matter now.)_

_**Looks like the plot thickens! I will be updating shortly after the weekend, but I would like to hear some more comments on what you think so far. I would like to see this story reach up to 10 reviews/comments. The more I get, the quicker I will post the next chapter update.**_

_**Coming soon: A Friend in Need**_


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENT OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!

Please review and leave me your comments, (Please be honest).

_Italicized Print – Narration and to set up the Scene._

(Text in Brackets) – What is going through the characters mind, or what it is they're seeing or feeling?

"Text in Quotes" – Characters Speaking to one another.

**CHAPTER 3 – A Friend in Need**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's Saturday May 17__th__ and I know I'm writing this way too early in the morning. I had a difficult time sleeping last night. I kept tossing & turning about how I made Vicky so upset. After she ran upstairs crying, I decided to check out her ad on the internet. I must say though, she could have used a better photo of herself. No one is going to find her attractive in a green halter-top and hair pulled back in a pony tail that way. I need to find a way to get her to accompany me to my Glamour Pix session tomorrow when my whole dance class gets their individual pictures taken. Maybe, they could make her look a little more attractive. _

_After I finished reading her ad, I decided to send out e-mails to various sport & film celebrity foundations asking if one of them would take my sister to the prom. I really hope that one of them gets back to me soon. The prom is coming up fast, so it might be a little too late in getting a response from them. I also understand that this is a long shot, but it's still worth a try. Because of the time constraint that I am facing, I am going to have to ask Timmy if he can help me. I know Vicky is the last person in the world he'd ever help, but maybe if I tell him it's for me, he might be willing to. I'll ask him right after his little league game this morning. I always love seeing him in those tight baseball pants. Well, I better get ready to see my beloved. I never miss a game._

_Sincerely,_

_Tootie Flannigan_

Tootie then put the diary away, and proceeded to go through her morning routine. She decided to get a shower in the morning instead of the evening like she usually does. She wanted to look extra special for Timmy today at his game. Tootie just started to use this new special shampoo & conditioner; it always gave her hair a dark beautiful sheen to it. Once she was done with her shower, she towel dried her hair, brushed her teeth, and came out to get dressed. She put on her dark denim skort and a powder blue sleeveless shirt. It was the weekend, so she could dress down. No need for her usual black & grey plaid uniform. She then went back to the bathroom to dry her hair, and put it into pig tails. She put in her eye drops, and then fixed her glasses. She was now ready for the day. After she was all prim and proper, she put on a pair of cross-trainer running shoes, because she knew she would have to chase him down all the way to his front door.

Tootie crept out of her bedroom and tip-toed down the hall. It was a weekend, and she knew Vicky and her parents liked to sleep in. She went down stairs to get breakfast. Once she got to the kitchen, she looked at the time and spoke to herself, "Good, it's 8:05. Timmy's game doesn't start till 9:00. I'll just have a bowl of cereal and wait on the bleachers until game time." Tootie had a bowl of shredded wheat and a glass of orange juice. Once breakfast was done, she cleared the table, left a note for her parents, and then headed out to Dimmsdale Park.

Outside, it was a beautiful day. It had to be at least 74 degrees outside and not a cloud in the sky. A perfect day for Timmy's game. As Tootie walked down the sidewalk. She pondered many thoughts as to how she would approach her beloved with this dilemma of hers. (How do I ask someone to help the one person who has caused him nothing but pain & misery since he was 8?) Tootie was preparing for the worst. She didn't know what Timmy would do or say to her by asking him such a daunting request, Tootie was also scared of how he would react too.

Tootie finally reached the baseball diamond. Tootie sat where she regularly does when Timmy has a ball game. She could see the teams out there practicing and warming up before the first pitch was thrown. Tootie usually is happy and full of cheer when at the games, but today, she had a very serious & troubled look on her face.

On the field, Chester pointed out to Timmy that Tootie had arrived. "Oh Timmmmy…your cheering section is here." Timmy just looked at Chester, rolled his eyes and said, "I'll alert the media." Timmy looked at Tootie to see what she would do this time when she saw him. As he looked in her general direction, he could tell that something was on her mind. Timmy then asked Chester & A.J. a question, "Hey guys, how does Tootie look to you?" Chester responded first, "She looks the same as she does every day, minus the different outfit." AJ spoke next, "Looks like she is thinking real hard, as if something is bothering her. She does seem to be distracted; she typically can't take her eyes off you when you're in uniform Timmy." Timmy began to think AJ was on to something. "I think you're right AJ. Maybe she had an issue with Vicky or something." Just then, the coached called the players in to have them take the field. The game was about to begin.

Tootie couldn't focus her attention on the game at all. Her thoughts were elsewhere this morning. It's a shame she wasn't paying attention too, because Timmy went 3 for 4 and scored the winning run on a wild pitch from third base. Final score of the game, (Giants 4 - Athletics 3). After the game, Timmy got his snacks at the concession stand, and then began to make his escape from the park to avoid Tootie's embrace. As he walks home he heard that oh so familiar voice call out to him, "Timmy, wait! I need to speak with you." Timmy looked back to see Tootie was running after him. Timmy then began to run away from her. He still had his cleats on, but the way he took was nothing but grass anyway. Timmy thought to himself, "Cosmo, Wanda, & Poof should be perched in that tree just up ahead. Fifty yards more and I'm one wish away from my room.

Timmy made it to the oak tree where his fairies were stationed. He saw they were all ready to grant his wish, as they knew the routine by now. "Hi Timmy, the usual wish this fine Saturday morning?" Ask a cheerful Cosmo. "Yes please, and hurry, she wore running shoes today." Timmy said as he hid behind the tall oak. With a wave of the wand, Timmy was home in his room. Once Tootie reached the oak, she looked around in disbelief and said, "How does he manage to vanish into thin air all time? Well, I know he's at home so I'll make my way to his house."

Back at the Turner estate, Timmy was talking to his fairies about the game. "You should have seen me today guys, I had 2 stolen bases, and a triple in the bottom of the six. I won the game when the pitcher threw a wild pitch off the catcher's glove. Wanda just looked at him blankly and said, "Well, if you didn't want to avoid Tootie all the time, we could have seen it in person. Having us staged at the tree was your idea." Timmy was about to retort to Wanda, when he heard Tootie's high pitched voice call him from the window. He looked out, and saw her standing on his front lawn. "Timmy, can I please talk to you?" Timmy then turned around and spoke out loud to his fairies, "She followed me home? What does she want from me?" Timmy approached his window again and called out to her, "Go away Tootie, I'm not in the mood right now." Tootie called back to him pleading even more than before, "Timmy, please it's important I talk to you, I need your help." Looking back at her he said, "How's it feel to need Tootie?" Right after that remark, he slammed the window closed, and went to lye down on his bed.

Tootie stood there on the lawn in total shock. He completely blew her off. She could not believe that he wouldn't even give her a chance to speak. Tootie then turned around and began to walk home slowly, with tears in her eyes crying. She felt alone with a problem that was way too big for her to handle by herself. She didn't want to even ask her parents for help, because they were terrified of Vicky, and they also feared that if they meddled in Vicky's personal life, it would earn them a verbal & psychological backlash.

As Timmy climbed into his bed, he kicked off his cleats, and began to read his Comic, Wanda gave him a stern look, but before she could say anything, Timmy's parents burst into his room. They both had a look on their faces of anger and disgust. Cosmo, Wanda, & Poof changed into goldfish just in the nick of time to watch the scene unfold. Timmy spoke first, "What are you guys doing in here?" Timmy's Mom then replied…angrily, "Timothy Tiberius Turner I am shocked & disappointed at you! I heard everything you said to poor Tootie from downstairs. Have we not taught you anything?" Timmy looked at both his parents and said arrogantly, "Obviously not since you're never around."

Timmy's Dad chimed in, "Don't you sass your mother and me boy! One, you were rude & inconsiderate to Tootie, and Two, you don't treat anybody like that! That poor girl has a problem, and she came to you for help! How would you like it if she treated you that way when you needed her help?" Timmy again look at his parents and said, "Mom, Dad, she's creepy. She stalks me all the time and won't leave me alone. She bothers me to no end, and I don't really like her all that much. I'm hoping she gets the message this time."

Timmy's mom then gets herself ready to deliver well informed & powerful lecture, "Timmy, I've gotten to know the Flannigan's over the years since Vicky began to babysit you. I have also had the pleasure of working with Tootie in the Sugar Cream Puffs now for that last 6 years, and that little girl is a real sweetheart. She absolutely adores you, and quite frankly, you could learn a lot from her too. You know why you don't have a girlfriend Timmy, because you can't see the real inner beauty in people. Maybe you should read The Ugly Duckling. You could learn a lot from that fable. I can tell you this now with confidence, that one day, when she gets older & more mature; Tootie will be a knock out. She will surpass that Trixie Tang in both her looks and figure. And you know what Timmy; you should consider yourself lucky if by that time she even gives you the time of day or even speaks to you. And if she doesn't I wouldn't blame her one bit the way you treat her."

Timmy looked at his mom like there were spiders coming out of her ears. He could not believe what she was saying. He thought to himself, (How can Tootie grow up to look better than Trixie Tang?) Timmy's Dad, closed out the lecture with the following, "Young man you are going to march right up to the Flannigan's house and apologize to her in person. You are grounded until you do so!" With the lectured delivered, they both left his room slamming the door.

Timmy just lay on his bed as he continued to read his comic book. As he did that, Cosmo, Wanda & Poof appeared in their fairy form. Wanda again stared at Timmy with a look of anger. Timmy looked at her again and said, "What? Why are you looking at me like that for?" Wanda in an irate voice says, "Well, aren't you going to do what you parents said?" Timmy replied, "I will, when I feel like it. Let her calm down a bit first." Wanda, now fuming grabbed Timmy by his shirt. Picks him up, and looked at him eye to eye and said, "You mother is 100% right! You need to start treating Tootie better. Besides, I know deep down that you do care about her Timmy, or else you wouldn't have given her the best birthday party ever 2 years ago or defend her against Francis either."

Timmy looking at Wanda says, "She doesn't have any guilt to hold over my head now, so I don't feel obligated to do anything at the moment." Wanda now red with anger gives Timmy an ultimatum, "Alright Mr. Macho, you want to act all tough and be a know it all, Fine! Just so you know, we won't grant any wishes until you one, apologize to Tootie, and two, help her out with the problem she has. You are cut off until then."

Timmy then replies in protest, "What! No magic? You can't be serious?" Cosmo then backs up his wife, "I agree with Wanda Timmy, we are on strike until you apologize and help Tootie." Timmy then gets up, and gets out of Wanda's clutches only to turn and face an angry Poof. Poof gave Timmy a look of anger and disgust that was clearly visible on his little fairy face. Timmy stared at him for a minute, and then finally gave in. "Alright, alright, you all win! Let me get changed and we'll go see what I can do to help her."

15 minutes pass, Timmy is now dressed in a pair of blue jeans & a Dimmsdale Pirates T-shirt. As he cuts across the living room, his parents look at him with dissatisfaction in their faces. Timmy then announces, "Ok, you're right, I should not have talked to Tootie that way, and I will treat her better from now on. I'm off to apologize, and see how I can help her." His parents still show disappointment in their faces even after he makes his announcement. Timmy then opens the front door, and proceeds to walk in the direction of the Flannigan's house.

Cosmo, Wanda, & Poof, are disguised as birds at the moment. There is nothing but silence among the group as Timmy walks up the street to Tootie's house. Once there, he notices that the whole Flannigan clan is at the home. He can tell this by noticing all 3 cars in their driveway. As he walks up to the front door, Cosmo, Wanda, & Poof have now change from birds, into a pink, green, & purple belt buckle to hide themselves on Timmy's person. They do this to make sure Timmy rights the wrong he just did, as well as listen to Tootie's plight. Timmy now stands at the front door. He takes a deep breath, and rings the doorbell. Just then, he hears a voice call out, "I'll get it." Timmy stands there waiting for the person in question to answer the door. No sooner after pondering that thought the door suddenly opens abruptly, and looking right back at Timmy was…Nicky?  
(Tootie's Mom)

_**You'll have to wait and see! The next update will be coming soon. I see I am getting lots of hits and visitors on this story, but not many reviews so far. Please don't be shy. I love to hear what you think. I'll only get better at writing if you are honest with me. Really, no hard feelings if you don't like it. I just want see this story reach up to 15 reviews. I'll post another update soon, So please…leave a review until then. **_

_**Coming soon: All I Need is a Miracle**_


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENT OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!

Please review and leave me your comments, (Please be honest).

_Italicized Print – Narration and to set up the Scene._

(Text in Brackets) – What is going through the characters mind, or what it is they're seeing or feeling?

"Text in Quotes" – Characters Speaking to one another.

**CHAPTER 4 – All I Need is a Miracle**

Timmy stood in the doorway and smiled faintly as he looked up at Tootie's Mom. She smiled back at him and said, "Oh hi Timmy, what brings you here on this fine Saturday afternoon? Does your Mom need to borrow something?" Timmy just looked at her, smiled faintly again, and said, "Uh, no Mrs. Flannigan, I'm actually here to see Tootie. Is she able to come out and talk?" Tootie's Mom gave him a miserable look, sighed, and then spoke, "Tootie's really upset right now Timmy. She's up stairs in her room crying this very moment. I have no idea what's bothering the poor girl. Can you come back later when she calms down? I'll tell her that you stopped by." Timmy really needed to speak with her about what she needed help with. He knew damn well he was the cause of her being upset at the moment, so he did the honest thing and told Tootie's Mom what happened. "Mrs. Flannigan, I am the cause of Tootie being upset. I came over so that I can apologize to her in person. Could I please see her?"

Tootie's Mom then looked at Timmy and made that miserable face once again, she always known that he was the cause of Tootie's many outbursts. She was always crying over him. However, she knew that he wanted to right his wrong, so she let him in. "She's up in her room Timmy, you know where it is." She stepped aside and let him through. "Thank you Mrs. Flannigan." Timmy said as he walked up the stairs. As he climbed up the steps, he felt a nervous tension in his stomach. He knew this was going to be hard, but he couldn't be without Cosmo & Wanda's magic for even one day. Once he reached the top of the stairs, he could hear the crying behind the door. He let out a big sign, and then knocked on the door.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it right now, so leave me alone!" A voice shouted out from behind the closed door. Timmy closed his eyes, took a deep breath and called out to Tootie from the other side of her door, "Tootie it's Timmy, please open up. I'm here to talk to you." Nothing but silence filled the air. As Timmy was about to turn and leave he heard the door unlock and open. He turned back around to see Tootie's face. It was red and watery from all the crying. "So now you want to talk to me?" She said with a hurtful tone in her voice. Timmy just looked at her. He just wanted to get this over with and fast, so he could get back to his lazy Saturday afternoon. "Tootie, look, I came to…apologize. It was wrong and inconsiderate of me to speak to you in that manner. I should have listened to you back there at my house. I was wrong as well as rude; can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" The apology sounded genuine enough to Cosmo & Wanda. That should have also been enough to get off punishment from his parents too, if they decided to call and check on his progress later from the Flannigan's.

As Tootie looked at him, she then asked him a question, "What did I do, to deserve such treatment back there at your house? I thought you were my friend? I thought that you would help me in a time of need if I asked you to?" Timmy looked at her and said in an honest tone, "Do I really need to answer that question? You chase me down every day! You kiss me when I don't want it, and you hound me relentlessly night and day. I don't get a moments peace from you sometimes Tootie. Maybe if you would tone that obsession of yours down a little bit, I'd be more inclined to accept your company more often. Did you ever think of that?" Tootie just put her head down and replied, "No, I never thought of it that way. Come to think of it, I really should scale back on that. I can see how that would be smothering you now." Timmy just looked at Tootie seriously for the moment. She really wasn't a bad person. In fact, he did have a soft spot in his heart for her. He just smiled at her and said, "Tootie, you really are a friend to me. Now, what can I do to help you out?"

Tootie gave him a faded smile. She like it so much when he talked to her that way, and she felt he was sorry for that earlier outburst. "Ok, I'll tell you what I need your help with, but not here. At the park, can we walk together…holding hands maybe?" Timmy cringed for the moment, but after the way he treated her earlier that morning, he felt the gesture was owed to her. "Ok sure, but only till we get to the park bench." Tootie bounced with glee; she then washed her face quickly, and then put on her everyday shoes. Both Timmy & Tootie then walked out the front door together both hand in hand.

As they both walked through the park, Timmy kept looking around to make sure none of his friends saw him holding Tootie's hand. He did peak at her from time to time too. She had a smile that stretched across her face showing her braces and all. At least he knew now that she was happy. When they got to the park bench, Timmy then sat at least a good 3 feet away from her. "Ok Tootie, so what is it you need my help with?" Timmy got right to the point.

Tootie's smile quickly left her face, as she came down off her high from holding hands with him. Tootie looked at Timmy and told him what happened on Friday night, even the part where she made Vicky cry. Then, she told him what she needed his help with, "Timmy, I need to find a date for Vicky to go with to her prom. She has exhausted every avenue possible, and no one will take her within the tri-county area. Do you know of anyone you can set her up with?" Timmy just sat there with a blank look on his face. "That is the problem you need my help with?" Tootie said nothing and just nodded her head. Timmy rolled his eyes and said, "Tootie, what you're asking for is a real tall order here, almost a miracle has to happen in order for someone to take Vicky to the prom. Might I even ask as to why you are taking this burden on yourself?"

Tootie just looked at him with sad eyes. She knew that it was impossible to get someone to go with her on this short notice. She hoped that maybe Timmy had a cousin or knew of some family member that would take her. Instead she answered his question as to why she has taken it upon herself to find a date for Vicky. "Timmy, even though Vicky is mean spirited and vicious, she is still a part of my family. I know it's hard for you to understand this being an only child and all, but she's my sister & I love her…no matter what evil she had done in the past."

Timmy could see how much this meant to Tootie, so he asked her one last question, "When does she need this date for the prom?" Tootie responded quickly, "June 1st." He let out a big sigh and shook his head. "Ok Tootie, I'll make some phone calls and talk to a few of my friends to see if they can help. I really think this is a lost cause, but at least we can go down swinging." Tootie smiled as Timmy said that to her. She knew he would do his best to try & help her sister out in this desperate time of need. "Thanks Timmy, you're the best!" Just after saying that, she planted a kiss on his cheek, and ran back toward her home. Timmy then looked at his belt and said, "I wish I was home, NOW!" No sooner after he said those words, he was back in his room with Cosmo, Wanda, & Poof standing in front of him.

It was nothing but quiet for at least a good two minutes, finally Wanda broke the silence. "Timmy, how are you going to find Vicky a date to the Prom?" Cosmo then chimed in, "Yeah Timmy, that's like trying to get Scott Baio to settle down, or even find a needle in a haystack; Even if you had a powerful electromagnet and X-ray vision to help you. It's Impossible!" Timmy just looked at his fairies and said. I know, her reputation precedes her ever since Chip Skylark's song ICKY VICKY went triple platinum 2 years ago.

Cosmo then had an idea, "Hey Timmy, can't you ask Chip to take her?" Timmy shook his head, "No, he's touring in Europe now, and he has a show that night too." Wanda then said, "How about asking Mark Chang if he would take her? He always had a thing for Vicky." Again Timmy shook his head, "No Wanda, the prom falls on the 5th day of F.L.A.R.G., and since Mandie has been imprisoned, Mark can now celebrate it with his fellow Yugopotamians. Besides, ever since that time Vicky told him they should see other people, Mark has since moved to L.A. to be closer to someone just as vile as Vicky. I can't remember who he said it was though?" Cosmo then blurted out, "Yeah, I remember now, it's was the Kardashian's." Timmy smiled and pointed at Cosmo, "Yeah, that was it." Poof then decided to chime in, "Poof Poof." Wanda then told Poof the flaw in his plan, "Oh, nice try sweetie, but Cupid's arrows only have effect on Valentine's day.

Just then Wanda had an idea, I know Timmy…you can take Vicky to the prom. Timmy shot Wanda a look of daggers as she cried out the idea. "Are you nuts? There's no way I'm going with her to the prom! The last thing she wants is to be seen with me, a 12 year old boy at her senior prom. Not only will they laugh her out of school, she'll take out her frustration on me." Wanda then smiled and said, "No, not as Timmy the 12 year old boy. As Gah, the now hunky 18 year old Norwegian Male Supermodel!" Timmy again responded in protest, and also pointed out the flaws of that so called plan. "Wanda, No way! One, I will not become an 18 year old boy, so Vicky can ogle and feel me up at the dance. Even if it is for just one night; and two, how do I explain my wear a bouts when my parents don't see or hear from me inside the house? I have a curfew of 9:00, and last I looked, the prom was over at 11."

Wanda put her head down in defeat, as well as all the other fairies. Timmy was right. There was no way around it. Timmy walked over to his bed. He decided to turn on the TV and flip through the channels. He watched television for a short while, until he saw a certain title of a movie that was playing on DBS later that night. Just as the title flashed on TV, Timmy jump up and said, "That's it! That's how we're going to get Vicky a date for her prom!" Cosmo and Wanda looked at the movie title and gave Timmy a look of concern. Before they could say anything, Timmy told them to follow him to Tootie's house, as he rushed out the bedroom door, down the hall, and through the front door.

It was late in the afternoon. Tootie decided to check her e-mail to see if any of the foundations she sent a reply to asking if someone would accompany her sister to the prom responded. When she opened up her mailbox, she saw nothing but old saved e-mails from friends. She even checked the spam folder to make sure that it didn't go there either. Once again, nothing but junk. She sighed, and decided to go outside to see what the rest of her family was up to.

As Tootie walked out the front door, she glanced at the sky. It was still a clear beautiful day. Even though Tootie was distracted by the beautiful atmosphere, she was immediately brought back to reality by a cold, hard, blast of water from the garden hose. As Tootie briefly collected her thoughts and cleared the water from her glasses, she looked up to see that Vicky was the one who sprayed her. As her vision continued to clear up, she could see that Vicky was wearing a green bikini top, and a pair of cut-off denim shorts that just came down past her cheeks. Tootie screamed out to her in anger. "VICKY…WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Vicky laughed out loud for a moment. Tootie had to admit, it was good to see her sister laughing again, even if it was at her own expense. Vicky then spoke out to a drenched Tootie, "Hey squirt, why don't you go upstairs and put on your bathing suit. It's a nice day to wash my car. Right now, it's taking my mind off my problems." Tootie then smiled at her sister and said, "Ok, I'll be down in a minute, let me go get changed into my suit." Tootie then began to start removing her wet clothing as she walked up the stairs. Tootie was still a little tiffed at the way she asked her, but being that it gave her some joy; she could tolerate a little mild humiliation on her part.

About three blocks away, Timmy was running as fast as he could to Tootie's house. He wanted to tell Tootie in person what she can do in order to get a date lined up for Vicky to go to prom with. As he was running, Cosmo, Wanda, & Poof were floating above him as humming birds. "Timmy, I really think this is a bad idea, and I don't think Tootie, let alone Vicky will go for it." Timmy slightly running out of breath answered her back, "Wanda…this is the only viable solution…left. Besides, in some way, this is a…win/win situation for both parties, and no one…gets hurt. Trust me on this!"

_**The plot is now in motion! The next update will be coming shortly. So please leave your reviews, and remember, there are no hard feelings if you don't like how it's going so far. I just love to hear your thoughts. **_

_**Coming soon: Contract for Hire**_


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENT OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!

Please review and leave me your comments, (Please be honest).

_Italicized Print – Narration and to set up the Scene._

(Text in Brackets) – What is going through the characters mind, or what it is they're seeing or feeling?

"Text in Quotes" – Characters Speaking to one another.

**CHAPTER 5 – Contract for Hire**

Timmy was almost at the Flannigan house. As he turned the corner, he looked around Tootie's yard to see if he could find her. When he saw no sign of her outside, he then made his way through the gate. While walking up to the front porch, he felt a cold blast of water on his back, when he turned around to see who it was, he then got the full effect of the garden hose on his whole body. After he was soaked head to toe, he then looked around to see who was responsible for this heinous act. All Timmy heard was the sound of a cackling laugher come from behind one of the cars in the drive way.

Timmy didn't have to look any farther than that; he knew Vicky was responsible for soaking him with water. "Ha ha ha, how's it feel to be soaking wet Twerp!" Timmy just looked at Vicky angrily. Timmy thought to himself, (why am I helping Tootie find you a date for the prom?) Timmy then decided to talk to the laughing red head, "Very funny Vicky, can you tell me where your sister is? I need to tell her something." Vicky still had an evil smile on her face. She thought to herself, how can I make the twerp even more uncomfortable. Just then, Vicky told him where to find Tootie. "She's in her room, just go right on in." Timmy looked at Vicky, and thanked her for telling her where to find Tootie. As Timmy ran inside the house and up the stairs to Tootie's room, Vicky then snuck up to the front door to see what was now about to unfold inside.

Cosmo, Wanda, & Poof stayed outside, they could not risk getting seen by changing forms. However, they did fly up to Tootie's window to see what would her reaction be to Timmy's suggestion. As Timmy flew up the stairs, he then burst into Tootie's room. No sooner as he did that, Tootie let out a loud scream, as well did Timmy. "Timmy Turner, didn't your parents ever teach you to knock first!" Timmy was in shock, because as he was bursting into her room, Tootie was still putting on her bathing suit. Lucky for her though, all Timmy saw was her exposed back & part of her side as she was still trying to get the other strap up. "Tootie, I'm sorry, Vicky told me to…never mind. I should have knocked first your right." Timmy stuttered as he tried to find the words to explain his sudden barging into her room.

Tootie then looked at him and said, "Can you at least step outside, so I can finish getting dressed, please?" Timmy blushed and said, "Oh, sure Tootie." Timmy then walked out to the hallway, and as he peered down the steps, he saw Vicky laughing harder than before she hit him with the hose. She was laughing so hard, that she was rolling on her back. Timmy just looked at her with disgust as he waited for Tootie to finish dressing. After the laughing died down, Tootie then called out to Timmy to come back into her room, "Ok, I'm done, it's safe to come in now." Timmy then walked into the room to see Tootie in her one piece bathing suit. Timmy looked at Tootie and did his best to hide his embarrassment from seeing her almost exposing her top half to him earlier. Although, Timmy did think to himself that Tootie really looked good in a bathing suit. He never saw her in one before. She even had nice legs and a curvy bottom. After all, he was twelve and had started to notice these things or girls.

Tootie then broke the silence as he walked into the room. "I see Vicky hit you with the hose too." Timmy looked at himself and sighed. "Timmy, how come you came back over? Did you find a date for Vicky?" Timmy could see how excited she was about the fact that he had some news for her. He smiled and nodded his head yes. Tootie jumped up and down as she hugged him. After that showing of affection, she closed the door so their voices wouldn't carry, as she wanted to know more about the guy who will take her sister to the prom.

Tootie then continued to pry the information out of Timmy. "Well…come on tell me!" Timmy then smiled as he told Tootie about the date for Vicky. "Tootie, I was unable to find someone here in Dimmsdale to take Vicky to the prom, but I got an idea when I saw a movie that was going to be playing on DBS later tonight. Do you know what a male escort is?" Tootie, looked confused at the moment, and then answered Timmy's question, "Isn't that a guy that you pay to have sex with?" Timmy, looked at Tootie and retorted, "Not quite, that's a Gigolo, although the movie I got the idea from was Deuce Bigelow Male Gigolo. What I figure is Tootie, we can hire an escort to take Vicky to the prom, he doesn't know her past, and this way he won't be prone to running away since he has been paid for his time.

Tootie still looked confused at the moment. She remembered in Vicky's ad that she did offer to pay someone to take her, but she never did figure out why Vicky never thought of that. Tootie then asked Timmy another question. "Do we know how much he'll cost?" Timmy replied, "No, I didn't have time to look up how much and where to find a service." Tootie was a little apprehensive of the idea. "I don't know Timmy, it seems kind of shady." Timmy then told Tootie the ugly truth, "Tootie listen to me, this is the only chance we have on such short notice. I really don't want Vicky to babysit me again on another prom night. I don't think I can survive. That is why I think we should go with this!"

Tootie looks at Timmy and asks him, "What happened last year when she watched you on the night of the junior prom?" As that question left Tootie's lips, Timmy thought back to that night in question 1 year ago. All he remembered was that Vicky was constantly screaming and yelling at him. At one point, she threw him down a hole in the living room floor and made him strip down to his undie's. She then hollered at him repeating the same phrase until he was sent to bed, "It puts the lotion on its skin or it gets the hose again…TWERP." Timmy then came back to reality. "Never mind about what happened Tootie, but I don't think you want to be tortured by her during the day, and then I'll be tortured during the night when my parents ask her to babysit me, because she has no date to the prom. Do you really want that to happen to both of us?" Tootie looked at Timmy, shook her head no, and said, "You're right Timmy, I agree. We need to do this, there is no other way with the time constraint we are facing."

Ring, ring…ring, ring went the telephone. "I'll get it!" Screamed Vicky as she answered the phone. "Hello? Oh Hi Mrs. Turner. Yes Timmy's here. What's that? You need me to babysit tonight? Sure Mrs. Turner I'll be there at 6:00. I'll be sure to tell him, thanks Mrs. Turner." Timmy looked at Tootie and said, "Ok, looks like I get the honor of distracting her for you tonight. While I'm doing that, you look up some escort services and pick out a guy that you think will best suit her ok?" Tootie smiled at Timmy and nodded yes. "Hey twerp, looks like it's you and me tonight!" Called Vicky from down the stairs. Timmy just sighed and proceeded to make his way back home.

Tootie thought long & hard about what Timmy just said. Vicky was desperate for a date that night, but Tootie wasn't going to tell her to hire an escort. That would be a serious blow to Vicky's self esteem. It would break her heart if she knew that the only reason this person was taking her, was because he was paid to do so. She needed to find out why Vicky didn't want to consider this option. After all, her ad did say she was willing to pay someone to take her. Tootie then thought _(What if I contract him out to take Vicky on a few dates before the prom? That way, she'll think he's a friend or maybe more. Once the prom is over, I'll see if he can tell her that he is going abroad to study overseas. That way it would seem like a clean break afterwards. Timmy's right, this is the best solution! I knew I could count on him!)_ Just then, Tootie heard Vicky call her, "Hey Twerpette, you coming down to help me wash the car?" Tootie smiled and replied to her sister, "Coming now, and don't squirt me till I'm outside."

As Timmy was walking home, Cosmo, Wanda, & Poof caught up to Timmy. "How did she take the idea sport?" Wanda asked as she flew over his head. Timmy looked up at her and said, "If you give me some dry clothes I'll tell you." With a wave of the wand, Timmy was dry. "Well, at first she didn't like the idea, but after I told her about the short amount of time that we have to deal with, and that what Vicky doesn't know won't hurt her, then she jumped at the idea." Wanda looked a little confused. She needed to know how Timmy & Tootie would pull this off. "Do you have any idea how you are going to make an arrangement for this date Timmy?" Timmy didn't think about that. He never did anything like this before. "I didn't think that far ahead Wanda." Cosmo then interjected, "Just like me Timmy, that's why we get along so well." Wanda continued, "Well Timmy, you both are going to need to pick someone out, and then you're going to have to pay for their time. How are you going to do that?" Timmy was getting frustrated with these questions, "Wanda, I don't know. All I told Tootie to do was look on-line and find a service and pick the guy she thinks would be good for Vicky. Once she is done that, we'll cross that bridge together, ok!"

Back at the Flannigan house, Tootie was helping Vicky wash her car. Tootie then asked Vicky a loaded question. "Vicky, did you ever consider an escort service for the prom?" Vicky's head shot up, and she gave Tootie a piercing look as she replied to her, "That's even lower than going by myself. I would never use a service like that." Tootie pressed on, "But, yesterday you told me that no one would go with you even if you offered to pay for the night? I thought that if you wanted to pay someone to go, why not an escort?" Vicky was getting angry at Tootie for even thinking that, "Look Tootie, I meant that I would pay for his Tux, my corsage, and dinner; NOT for his time to take me. He would have to be willing to take me because he wants to be with me, not the other way around." Tootie understood what Vicky was asking. So with less than 12 days to the prom, she is going to have to one find an escort to take her, and two, have him take her out on a few dates before the prom, so as to make her think he's a friend or even a more of a friend as she thought to herself earlier.

After the car was cleaned, Vicky then got changed, and went off to babysit Timmy while the Turners went out. Tootie thought to herself, _(Why do they keep leaving him with her? He should be responsible enough to behave himself.) _ Just then, Tootie heard a voice call up to her. "Tootie, I'm going grocery shopping, do you want to come?" Tootie then responded, "No Mom, I have a…project to work on for school, I'm going to stay here with Dad if that's ok?" Tootie's Mom smiled and said, "Ok honey, I'll be back in an hour with dinner too, bye."

Ok, now is the time to do the research needed to find the right male escort for Vicky. Tootie sat down at her computer, and began to search Google. "Wow, I did not know there were so many escort services in this area. I'd better pick one that is not too close to Dimmsdale. This will help throw Vicky off." Tootie said as she spoke quietly to herself. Just then, Tootie found the perfect web-site for an escort service. "This looks like a good one, . We offer full escort services and more." Tootie clicked on the link and began looking for the perfect guy to take her sister to the prom. After about thirty five minutes of searching, she found the right guy. "You are perfect for Vicky! Now all I have to do is make the arrangements and we're ready to go." However, there were only two things left that Tootie needed in order for the pieces to fall into place.

_**What will those two things be that Tootie needs? Find out for yourselves when I post again after the long weekend? Still, I would like to hear your comments on what you think so far. **_

_**Coming soon: Coming to Terms**_


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENT OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!

Please review and leave me your comments, (Please be honest).

_Italicized Print – Narration and to set up the Scene._

(Text in Brackets) – What is going through the characters mind, or what it is they're seeing or feeling?

"Text in Quotes" – Characters Speaking to one another.

**CHAPTER 6 – Coming to Terms**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is Sunday May 18__th__ the day that I put the plan Timmy suggested into motion. Phase one, Vicky will be accompanying me to my Glamour Pix Studio shoot today. Hopefully they can make her look…a little more presentable to the escort that I am hiring to take her out a few times & to the Prom. I made sure that Mom & Dad had no way of taking me today, as Mom made up the excuse that she has too many errands to run today. Dad is going to lie to her and say he has a golf tee time. I know this will make her angry to be burdened with me, but it's the only way to get a half decent photo of her for that escort._

_Phase two, will be for me to give the photo to Timmy. He will have to be the one to take it to the escort service, and deliver the method of how I want the escort to approach Vicky. I will need him to make it look like he bumped into her by accident, or see if I can have him help her in some way; then have him plain and simple ask her out. Either way, it will need to be discrete, so as not to let her know he is a professional. I figure 2 dates and then the prom should cover it. After that, he will have to let her know that he is going overseas or something…you know, to make a clean break, but to give her some hope and dignity for other men in the future._

_I know this is going to cost me some money, but if it will put a smile on Vicky's face it will be worth it. I don't like seeing her this upset all the time. She seemed pretty mopey last night after coming home from the Turners. I overheard her talking to herself last night that they had asked her to babysit the next two weekends, and that last one is the week of the prom. Well…If all works out, she'll have to cancel that one. As of today, I am going to get the best escort that I saw for her on-line at College-Companions, a freshman by the name of Logan Johannsen. _

_I'll let you know how it goes… _

_Sincerely,_

_Tootie Flannigan_

As Tootie was closing out her personal entry for the day, she heard a loud screaming voice boom from the bottom of the stairs, "Hey Twinkle Toes, I'm not getting any younger here. Are you ready to get your picture taken?" Tootie then quickly closed her diary and put it back in its original hiding place. "Coming now Vicky," Tootie called out as she quickly grabbed her dance outfit for her shoot today. She quickly ran down the stairs and past Vicky right outside to her car. Before Vicky could get off another insult, she was already in the back seat, buckled up and ready to go. Vicky just gave a look to her, got in the car, and began to drive cautiously to the mall with the precious cargo that was her sister Tootie.

Once they got to the mall, Vicky walked inside with Tootie casually. When they finally arrived at Glamour Pix Studio's in the mall, Vicky then gave Tootie some instructions, "Alright princess, listen up good. I'll be back in 30 minutes to get you. I want to go look around and shop for a bit. I'll meet you back in here and we'll settle up the bill then, got it!" Tootie just looked up at Vicky and nodded yes. She anticipated her doing this, so that when she returned to get her, she will then be able to have the photographer take her picture. With the package Tootie's parents ordered, Vicky can get her picture taken as a bonus. This is what she can then use to present to Logan. No sooner as Vicky left, Tootie went to get changed and have their stylist get her ready for her picture.

Vicky walked around the mall by herself. She saw lots of people she knew from school getting all their priorities in order for the prom. They were making adjustments to their tuxes, ordering flowers, as well as getting new purses and shoes. All Vicky could do was feel sad & remorseful that she could have been a little nicer over the years to others. That way, she might have been able to snag a date. Hell, not even one guy she knows outside of school would even go with her as a friend. As Vicky walked further down the malls corridor, she saw her fellow B.R.A.T. _(Babysitters Raging Against Twerps)_ friends at the Jessica McClintock Outlet picking up their prom dresses. This made Vicky almost want to cry as she thought to herself, _(How did those losers ever find a date? They're just as mean and miserable as I am toward everyone.) _

Vicky wanted to try and avoid them, but it was too late, as Lauren Ledergerber spotted her as the group was walking out the store with their dresses. "Oh wow, look who decided to come out. Are you here to pick up your dress for the prom Vicky?" Lauren said as the rest of the girls snickered in the background. Vicky tensed up, as she was doing everything in her power not to cause a scene or worse start a fight. "No, I'm forced to be here with my sister, she's getting her picture taken for her stupid dance class." Vicky said clenching her teeth as she waited for the next round of insults to fly out. "You know Vicky; it's not too late to get a date. You still have like what, 10 days till prom?" Alyssa said rubbing salt in her wound. Vicky, now visibly angry and the group could see that, asks a rather blunt question to them all. "Well, since you all got dresses, then who are your dates to the prom?" With that question alone, the girls stopped laughing and looked around at each other suspiciously. Neither one wanted to answer her. The silence was then broken by Lauren, "Well, you'll have to wait and see when you get there now won't you. Oh that's right, you won't be going, because you haven't got a date." They continued to laugh harder as they all walked away, each with a dress in their hand.

Vicky stood there in total disbelief; she knew the girls didn't have a date. Then again, maybe they did since they all had dresses. This slowly brought tears to Vicky's eyes. She fought hard to fight them back, but it was no use. They began to flow freely as she looked for the nearest bathroom. Once inside, she locked the door, and wailed out loud. She was cut deep by the words of her so called friends. As she cleaned her face, she then looked in the mirror at herself closely. She really didn't think she was unattractive. She just knew she wasn't all that good with social skills. She really didn't know how to properly treat people other than to be horrible to them. This came from being hurt so much in the past. Deep down, she knew she did this to herself. Time passes by, and Vicky now cleaned up runs off to go get her sister Tootie.

Back at Glamour Pix Studio, Tootie was holding both a digital & hard copy of the pictures she had. As Vicky was walking in to get her sister, the sales lady stopped her and said, "You must be Vicky. Come along dear, we need to get you ready for your shoot now!" Vicky looking confused asked what she was doing, "Um, I just came to settle the bill and pick up my little sister. What do you mean my shoot?" The sales lady expressed to her what was going on, "Your sister's package was paid for already, and it came with a bonus shoot, so she elected you to take it." Vicky was just about to protest, but after the thrashing she got from the B.R.A.T.S., she decided to let them give her a makeover and take her picture. It might make her feel somewhat better.

As all this was taking place, Tootie then called Timmy on Vicky's cell phone. "Hi Mrs. Turner is Timmy there?" Mrs. Turner on the other end smiled and said, "Sure, may I ask who is calling?" Tootie cheerfully answered, "It's me, Tootie." Mrs. Turner smiled, she loved how Tootie always seeked out Timmy. Secretly she always hoped that Timmy would one day wake up and realize what a lovely little girl she really is. "Hold on dear, I'll get him for you." As Mrs. Turner yelled to him up the stairs, "Timmy, it's for you."

Timmy then came down the stairs in his denim jean shorts, pink shirt and cap. As he took the phone from his mother, he then talked into the receiver. "Hello?" Tootie squealed with delight as she heard his voice. "Timmy, Hi! It's Tootie." Timmy rolled his eyes and asked, "Ok, what do you need me to do?" He wasted no time, as he wanted to get this whole ordeal over with in order to get Vick-zilla a date. Tootie then began to tell him what he had to do, "Timmy, I need you to come to the mall & meet me outside Glamour Pix Studios. I'm getting Vicky's picture professionally done, and I need you to deliver the picture and find out the cost for 3 dates with an escort named Logan Johannsen at College Companions right around the corner of the mall, Could you do that for me?" Timmy let out a big sigh. He knew he could be at the mall in a matter of minutes with Cosmo & Wanda. So he told her, "I'll be there in 20 minutes. Where do you want me to meet you at again?" Tootie then gave him the instructions one more time, "Ok, meet me at the Glamour Pix studio. They promised to hold Vicky in the back, while they give me a good one of her close up. I'll give you what is needed to deliver it." Timmy then said, "Ok, see you there, but let's make this quick, goodbye." Then he hung up the phone.

Timmy then walked outside and looked at his belt buckle again. It was Cosmo, Wanda, & Poof. Wanda then asked him, "Are we going to the mall?" Timmy nodded his head yes. "Well just say the words sport and were off." Wanda proclaimed. Timmy then said the magic words, "I wish I was at the Dimmsdale Mall." No sooner as he said those words, he was whisked away in a puff of smoke. He then arrived at the mall near the south entrance. That's where the Glamour Pix Studio was. He made sure to kill sometime first by getting a pretzel and a slushy first. As he walked inside he could see Tootie waiting patiently for him. He walked up to her and said, "Ok, is everything ready?" Tootie looked at him, smiled and gave him a crushing hug. "Oh Timmy, I'm so glad you're here!" Timmy then proceeded to attempt talking, "Oxygen…please…Tootie." Tootie then let go, and then asked him a question, "Timmy, want to see my Glamour Pix's shot?" Before Tootie could pull one out, Timmy stopped her and said, "Look, I'm her to make a delivery, that's all. Do you have the photo?"

Tootie was a little disappointed, she hoped that Timmy would look at the picture and see how stunning she looked with make-up and no glasses, as well as her hair down. None the less, he was here on business, so Tootie gave him the picture of Vicky. "Here is one of her head shots; this should be enough to suffice." She handed him a really good shot of Vicky. He looked at it. He was surprised to see Vicky with her hair down naturally and not in a pony tail. Also, she looked good in a tube top and makeup. She actually looked like someone would want a date with her. Timmy then thought quickly to himself, "Hey, where is she at? I don't want her to see me." Tootie then told Timmy, "She's in the back getting changed into her old outfit. Better go now. The escort service is on the north side of the mall. Let me know how it goes." Again, wasting no time at all, he took the photo, and scurried off to the escort service call College-Companions.

No sooner after Timmy left, Vicky came walking out. "Well, let me see em!" Vicky shouted at Tootie. Tootie handed her the picture, "Not yours twerpette, MINE!" Tootie looked sheepishly at Vicky, and then gave her the pictures of herself. Vicky looked at them and thought to herself, _(Wow, these are quite good. Wish I looked like this all the time. Maybe I could snag a date if I was this presentable and happy.) _Tootie looked at her to see if she would say something about the pictures. Vicky just grabbed her hand, "Come on, let's get home. I'm tired of being out with too many happy people." And just like that, they made their way to the parking lot.

As Timmy was walking to the escort service, Wanda began to talk to Timmy. "So you're just going to walk right in there, and solicit a date for Vicky huh?" Timmy then answered her right back, "Yep, that is how Tootie planned it." Wanda then began to break apart Tootie's plan, "So a 12 year old boy is going to walk in and inquire about a date, when you need to be 18 years or older." Just then he stopped cold where he was. Timmy now realized the flaw in Tootie's part of the plan. "Oh crude! You're right Wanda. This will never work!" Timmy just stood there in disbelief. "What am I going to do now?" Timmy thought as quickly as he could for a solution to the new problem. Tootie was counting on this. "See, this is what I was trying to tell you yesterday as you were walking home, but you didn't listen to me as always." Wanda said, as Timmy started to become irate with her I told you so nagging attitude, Cosmo spoke up. "Hey, can he just ask his parents' permission?" Wanda just smacked him from the other side of the belt buckle with her wand. Just then, Timmy had an idea. "Ok guys, I got a solution. I wish I was Gah, the now 18 year old Norwegian Male Supermodel with...a driver's license."

Wanda then questioned Timmy's logic on this one. "Why him, and Why now?" Timmy then began to explain, "One, I'm 18 now, Two, I can solicit the date now for Vicky, and Three, no one will ever know." Wanda then looked at Cosmo, and granted the wish. As the cloud disappeared, there stood a handsome, buff, Norwegian Male Supermodel. Timmy then made another wish, "I also wish I was dressed to impress." And just like magic, he was wearing all Structure clothing, and Khaki pants. Timmy then looked himself over, and approved of himself as Gah. "Good, now to place an order for an escort, and get out of here."

As he walked into the escort service, he could see that it was slightly upscale inside, and it wasn't your dumb jock run of the mill place either, more like a brains and beauty type of establishment. The guy at the front desk immediately acknowledged him. "Oh my gosh, it's Gah! Are you here to apply for a job as an escort? We could use a man of your caliber here." Timmy looked at the Stately gentleman and answered his question, "Uh…no sir, I'm actually here to hire an escort." The attendant looked at him funny and stated, "Oh, sorry Gah. All of our escorts here prefer women." Timmy then gave him a look of disgust and retorted, "No, not for me! It's for a friend of mine. She needs a date for her prom." The attendant began to apologized profusely to him, "Oh, sorry about that. I mean, yeah right you Gah…No. Um, may I ask is your friend 18 or older? Timmy then answered him, "Yes, she turned 18 last month." He then asked the very important question, "Well, which one of our fine escorts would you like for her?" Timmy then read the name on the piece of paper Tootie gave him, "Logan Johannsen." The man then instructed Timmy to follow him to a waiting room to meet Mr. Johannsen.

The room where Timmy sat looked like a small private library. Cozy, with books on topics he would never read. No sooner as he turned around the door opened wide. In walked a rather fit and toned young man around 18 or 19 years of age. He stood around 6'-2" tall. Clean cut with short blond hair spiked up. When he spoke, he had a soft sultry voice. "Hello, I am Logan. You inquired about my services?" Timmy was blown away by the man. He was handsome, and spoke perfect English. Tootie really picked a winner for Vicky. Timmy then asked him a question. "Logan, will you be willing to take this lovely young lady out on a few dates, and then to her prom?" Timmy then slides the Glamour Pix photo of Vicky over to him. Logan then looks at it closely. He almost studies it. Then he asks a series of questions. "Ok, answer me this sir, what's wrong with her, and why can't she find a date on her own? I notice she is a very pretty young lady, but for a woman like that to not get a date on her own, she must be damaged goods. I need to know what I am getting into first."

He was good; he could spot the problem right away. Timmy answered his questions honestly, "Well, she has a temper and is quite mean spirited. She scared away all the boys that would possibly date her. She can be kind and pleasant once she gets to know you, but she is unapproachable. Right now, she is sad because this is the biggest event of her life, and she has no one to take her. So will you help me out?" Logan looked at Timmy (in the guise of Gah) for a moment. He then asked another important question, "What would you like for me to do with her?" Timmy then gave him the details as relayed to him by Tootie. "Take her on 3 dates prior to the prom, then take her to the prom, and do whatever it is they do during and afterwards. There's just one catch, she can't know you're and escort. It would crush her self esteem more than it already is. Make her think you are here temporarily, so that way, when the prom is over, she thinks you are going overseas or abroad." Logan then asked, "So you want me to ask her as a casual acquaintance, and then leave her on a high note with joy and hopes of better tomorrows with other men, right?" Timmy looked at him in shock. He was really good! "That's exactly it."

Timmy was amazed at how refined and he was. He then proceeded to ask Logan another important question. Hopefully the last one of the visit. "Why do you do this? You seem like an intelligent man, why date women for money?" Logan smiled at him, and then shocked Timmy with his answer, "I am 19, and just finished my first year at Cal Bakersfield. College is very expensive, and this helps me pay for my expenses. I am from Bakersfield, so I come up here to work. That way, no one from home knows what I do to pay for it. I will have my first year paid off by the end of this summer. That is how high the demand is in this business, you could do quite well with your looks. I really don't like what I'm doing, but I'm studying Psychology, and I learn all about different types of human behaviors with this job too. I realize that by doing this, I'll have minimum debt by the time I graduate, and a good understanding of the human psyche. So, with all that being said, if you would just wait here please, I'll process my fees for you." Timmy nodded his head yes, and waited as the young man stepped out briefly.

Wanda then began to speak to Timmy. "Wow, he'll be great for Vicky! Shame you won't be able to afford him." Timmy looked down at Wanda as his buckle and said, "I'm not paying for this, Tootie is." Wanda spoke up again. "How much do you think and escort service costs Timmy?" Timmy just rolled his eyes again and told her, "That's now Tootie's problem, not mine." No sooner as Timmy said that, Logan came back into the room. "Ok, here's the cost for my services, 3 dates plus prom and all activities afterwards, plus tux rental, rental car, flowers, food for 3 nights, gas, money for activities, hazard insurance, and of course California state tax comes to 4,852.95 with Tax. Timmy was shocked by the price. He didn't think it would cost that much. "I see, when do you need an answer by?" Logan told him, "I have the date of the prom set for Friday and Saturday of that following week penciled in for her. For the 3 dates prior to the prom, I'll just take her out on the whim per my availability. After all, she will have no knowledge of me being an escort. By the way, I am giving you a discount since the prom will likely carry into 2 days. I'll need an answer within 48 hours, or else the deal is null and void. Think it over, no need to rush until Tuesday end of business. Payment is one quarter the balance up front, half on the 2nd date, and final balance on end of prom, or one lump sum up front. I'll see you personally for payment, so as not to let her know what I really am."

Timmy thanked Logan for his time, and said that he would be in touch. As he left the Escort Agency, he snucked down an ally way and wished to be his 12 year old self again. Once he was back to himself, he then wished he was at home. "Ok, I now wish I was back home." Wanda, Cosmo, & Poof raised their wands and in a puff of smoke, Timmy was home. Once he was back in his neighboorhood, he decided to go over and see Tootie to tell her the news.

Timmy kept a steady pace while walking to Tootie's house. Cosmo, Wanda, & Poof were now in the form of birds flying just over his head. Wanda then asked, "Timmy, do you have a contingency plan for Tootie?" Timmy responed, "No Wanda, that's it. The rest is up to her, I did my part." Wanda trying to push the issue home to Timmy, that no 12 year old has 5,000 dollars tucked away for this type of rainy day said, "Timmy, Tootie can't afford this, and you know it. Stop trying to pass it off." Before Timmy or Wanda could continue this conversation, Timmy was at her house.

Timmy knocked on the door. As he did that, he noticed his fairies were perched on the near by tree, still within listening distance. "I'll get it!" A voice called out as the sound of footsteps hailed towards the door. No sooner as the voice called out, the door opened, and there was Tootie. "Timmy, you're back! How did it go?" Timmy looked at Tootie with zero emotion on his face and told her what transpired. "Well, I spoke with him. He's really an intelligent guy. He is willing to take the job on the terms that you set forth, and here is the bill. My work is now done." Timmy handed Tootie the contract, and as soon as she began to read it, she gasps, "$4,852.95!" Timmy then interjected, "That's with California state tax too." Tootie then said, "I don't have that kind of money. The prom is in less than 10 days, how am I going to get her a date now?" Timmy, just looked at Tootie and said, "Sorry, not my problem." Tootie just stood there, her hopes were crushed, as Timmy was walking away to go home, he could hear the faint wimpers of Tootie in the background. He turned his head slightly to see that she left the front door open, and ran up to her room to cry. He ignored this and continued to walk home.

Wanda angrier than before spoke to him in the form of a bird. "Well, I hope you're proud of yourself. You just made matters worse." Timmy looking at her said, "How? I came up with the idea, I delivered the goods, and when she had to foot the bill, she couldn't. How did I make matters worse?" Wanda then said, "You gave her hope. She came to you for help, and you gave her the necessary hope to believe that it would come true. That you would help her accomplish this. Now you just took it all away, and crushed both her hopes, and possibly Vicky's of going to her prom back there." Timmy was taken aback by the words Wanda just spoke. He didn't know that he was Tootie's only life line. That she looked to him when she had no one else to help her. Not even her parents would help her out with this. That was because they feared Vicky.

Timmy put his head down and said, "Wow, I guess I really blew it back there. Now I have that guilt feeling in my stomach again." Timmy, just continued to walk home. He thought long and hard for that short 3 block walk. He tried to think of a way to earn that kind of money in that short amount of time. As he walked into the house, he saw his mom baking (or at least trying to with out buring the house down). She turned to him to offer him a treat. "Here Timmy, have one of my famous choco-peanut buster brownies." As he reached for a browine, an idea hit him so big. That he dropped the brownie and ran to his room. "Hey, I worked all day on these! Why does everyone drop my food and run away?" Thought Mrs. Turner.

Back in Timmy's room, he began to discuss the plan to raise the money for Tootie. "Guys, I know what to do in order to get the money for Tootie." The fairies looked at each other before Cosmo asked, "How Timmy?" Timmy then said, "We'll have a bake sale!" Wanda then asked, "Timmy that would have to be a big bake sale, and you would need to have a product that everyone would want to buy." Timmy smiled and looked at his fairies and said, "Oh I do have one. I just need to go to Fairy World to get the ingredianets." Cosmo, Wanda & Poof looked at each other, and wondered…what was he up too.

_**What indridents does Timmy need? What will he be baking to be rolling in the dough? Find out for yourselves when I post again in two weeks? Still, I would like to hear your comments on what you think so far. **_

_**Coming soon: Rolling in the Dough**_


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENT OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!

Please review and leave me your comments, (Please be honest).

_Italicized Print – Narration and to set up the Scene._

(Text in Brackets) – What is going through the characters mind, or what it is they're seeing or feeling?

"Text in Quotes" – Characters Speaking to one another.

**CHAPTER 7 – Rolling in the Dough**

As Tootie lay in her bed, crying profusely over the news she just received from Timmy; She felt like a total failure. She felt that no matter how hard she had tried, that she would never be able to help her sister. She didn't really care that much for Vicky at times, but she knew what a big deal this was for her. As she continued to cry and soak her pillow with tears, she heard a knock at her door. She turned around to notice that her Mom was standing by the doorway.

"Are you alright honey? What did Timmy do this time to make you feel sad?" Tootie looked at her Mom, and did her best to answer her questions, without spilling the beans as to what has been going on behind their backs and closed doors. "Timmy did nothing wrong Mom, he just delivered some bad news to me about a project we were working on?" Nicky looked at her daughter and thought long and hard about what she could be taking about. "Oh, well what was it? Is it something that I could help you with?" Tootie didn't want to say anything more about what they both were doing behind everyone's back for Vicky, so she told her Mom a fib. "No, Timmy just told me that there was a conflict with the cost of an item. It would have made the project run better than if it were to stand alone by itself." Nicky continued to pry, "How much Honey? You know you could come an ask me if you needed any money?" Tootie just looked at her Mom and said with a hint of a smile, "I know, but this was way too expensive. We'll find another approach to this. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to take a Nap. Vicky dragged me all over the place today." Nicky then smiled and patted her head. As she left, she closed the door so as not to let anyone disturb Tootie.

Three blocks up the road, Timmy was preparing a grocery list of items while he was in Fairy World. "A sack of fairy flour, 4 dozen golden goose eggs, and where will we find troll dandruff?" Wanda then said to Timmy in anxious and paranoid voice, "Timmy, you can't just bring ingredients from fairy world to earth!" Timmy looked at her with a stern face and asked, "Why not? What's the worst that can happen?" Cosmo then chimed in, "Yeah what is the worst that can happen Nag-a-saurous?" Wanda just looked at the both of them and blurted out the answer in fear, "Oh alright, I'm afraid that Jorgen may find out that were profiting off the Von-Strangle family recipe, and if he does, we all will be in a world of hurt. I don't want to be busted down and have to go back to Fairy Boot Camp!" Cosmo then smiled and comforted Wanda as he then told her to relax. "Wanda …don't you remember? I am Von-Strangle too. We are just using this recipe for a good cause, not for profit." Wanda then erratically demanded, "How this is considered a good cause? Using the money from the Brownie recipe to pay for an escort for Vicky? Are you aware of the consequences?" Cosmo then enlightened her about the consequences on the other side of the coin. "Leave Jorgen to me, I can handle my cousin. We should all be concerned when Vicky has to watch Timmy on the night of her senior prom. That alone will be a night of torture, tears, and fears… not in that order of course." Wanda then thought long and hard about what Cosmo said. "You're right Cosmo. I think we are better prepared to handle Jorgen, then an upset and angry Vicky." Then with a poof of the wands, they all went to Fairy World.

Once there in Fairy World, Timmy asked, "Cosmo, Wanda, where can we go to get the ingredients in bulk, real cheap?" Comso replied, "We can go buy them down at the baker's district & farmer markets. They always sell them in bulk for less there. Except the troll dandruff, in which we need to get from the trolls themselves." Timmy with a look of determination replied, "Ok, let's go gather what we need and get back home so that we can start the baking." Wanda then interjected, "Alright, but first let's drop Poof off at Mama Cosma's house. I don't want this to take any longer than it has too. And remember, we are doing this under the radar!" After all the debating & planning was done; Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda then went off to collect the ingredients.

First, Cosmo went to get the Golden Goose Eggs. There was this little farm right on the outside of the farmers market. He found that to be a challenge in itself. "What do you mean I have to go pull them out from the nest beneath them?" As Cosmo looked at the fairy farmer, he then told him the following, "This here be a free range farm of dem Golden Geese. Y'all need to get em yourselves." As Cosmo went to get the eggs, he was mauled by the geese. "AHHH, get away from me you fowl beasts! HELP!" After about 30 minutes of geese wrestling. Cosmo got the eggs he needed. When he went to pay the farmer for the eggs, he said, "This one be on the house boy. I never laughed so hard in my life watchin' you get beat up and ravaged by dem geese. Besides, it was good exercise for em."

After Cosmo got the eggs, he caught up with Timmy, who had already purchased the sacks of Fairy Flower, asked looking at him with a look of shock & disbelief. "Cosmo, what happened to you?" Cosmo replied, "I had to wrestle a whole flock to get these golden eggs." No sooner as the two of them stood there, they saw Wanda approach with a silver canister. Timmy waved to her to signal her over to them. As she approached, they both asked, "What's in the can?" Wanda looked at them very angrily and said, "It's your troll dandruff. Don't ask me how I got it, I just did." Without any further ado, they all went to go pick up Poof, and then make their way back to Timmy's garage, so that they could bake Na Na Boom Boom's Very Cherry Brownie's.

After picking up Poof from Mama Cosma's House, they all poofed back to Timmy's garage to start the operation. Once inside, Timmy then asked his fairies for the following wishes. "Ok Wanda, first, I need a big bag of cherries, and then I need you to be a huge oven so we can bake the brownies." Cosmo chimed in, "Yeah it figures, you would be something huge that blows hot air." Wanda just looked at him cross eyed, and granted the wish. Next Timmy asked Cosmo for the following, Cosmo, I need you to be an industrial sized mixer. Cosmo then changed into the giant planetary mixer with bowl, in order to make the batter. Poof then came over to Timmy to see what his task would be. "Poof, I need you to be a timer. If you do a good job, I'll give you 2 dozen brownies for your effort." Poof smiled and said, "poof poof" before changing into the timer and sitting on top of Wanda. Timmy's fairy's changed into the appliances needed to make the brownies. This would help them complete this task now in a short amount of time. Timmy, now wearing an apron and bakers cap begins to make the brownies. As he mixes and bakes, the aroma of the brownies begins to make its way into the house. The smell is so intoxicating, that it peaks the attention of Timmy's Dad. "Mmmm, what is that delicious smell and where is it coming from?" He said as he began to make his way to the garage. As he walked to the garage with his nose high in the air, he sniffs & follows the stream of the sweet aroma all the way to the garage. Once he opens the door, he sees Timmy mass producing the brownies. Timmy's Dad then asks the important question, "Uh son, what are you doing?" Timmy then looks over his shoulder to see his Dad standing there. He thinks quickly to answer his question, "Oh, Hi Dad. I'm making brownies for the baseball team's fundraiser." Looking around the room again, he then asks Timmy another equally important question, "Son, where did you get all this equipment and ingredients?" Timmy, thinking long and hard answers him with the only other response he knows, "Uh-Internet?" Timmy's Dad then smiles and says, "Good enough reason for me, let me taste one when there done. They smell better than the ones your Mom makes. Hopefully these won't be a Roto-Router on my colon like hers."

Once Timmy's Dad had left the room, Timmy continued to make the brownies. He and his fairies slaved all day and all of Sunday evening. Once he was done baking them all, he began to put them in the boxes. He filled the whole back half of the garage with the brownies. After all the work was done, he then gave two boxes to Poof, for helping him as promised. "Here you go Poof. All I ask is that you wait until we sell these all tomorrow, before you eat any of them. That way, I don't have to restrain you from eating the rest, ok?" Poof looked at Timmy, and smiled, "Poof Poof." He took the boxes and gave them to Wanda to put into safe keeping. "Thanks sweetie, I'll put these in a safe place until we are done selling them door to door tomorrow." Wanda said to Poof with a smile. With that all being said and done, Timmy went upstairs, and crashed in his bed. It did not take him long at all to fall asleep; his fairy's followed suit right behind him.

The very next day, Tootie woke up, and got dressed. It was Monday, so she got dressed in her usually, black and grey parochial school uniform, even thought she went to public school. She then brushed her teeth, put her hair in pig tails, and cleaned her glasses and aligned them to her face. Now she was ready to face the dismal day ahead of her. As she walked down the stairs to the kitchen table, she noticed that Vicky was not dolled up as she has usually been the past few weeks. As Tootie looked across the table, she saw Vicky with her hair pulled back. It was kind of frizzy, but nice enough to go out in public. She had on her usual black pants and green halter top. Tootie didn't want to, but she spoke up anyway, "Is that how you're going to school today?" She asked meekly. Vicky put down the spoon from her bowl of cereal with a loud clank. She looked at Tootie and muttered, "Why, what's wrong with it?" It's not like anyones gonna approach me anyway." Tootie just sat in silence. Vicky's words never really bothered her much, but since she could not find her a date, it seemed to hit hard at her and hurt her some.

After breakfast, Tootie then grabbed her book bag and proceeded to go to school. She felt like walking today, since she needed to ponder her next move. As she walked up her street, she heard a faint voice in the distance. "Tootie…wait up." As she turned around to look, she saw Timmy running after her. This came as a shock to Tootie, as he is usually running away from her. Tootie stopped to let him catch up. Tootie had a confused look on her face. She couldn't figure out why he was chasing her down so early in the morning. Once Timmy reached her, Tootie looked at him and said, "Timmy, what is it? I never have seen you chase me down before. Feels, kind of nice for once." Timmy looked at her and said slightly out of breath, "Tootie, I found a way to make the money needed to pay the escort." Tootie's eye's opened wide as did her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe what she had just heard Timmy say. "You did! What is it? What do we have to do?" She said in both surprise and disbelief. Timmy just looked at her and said, "Meet me in my garage after school today, and wear you Sugar Crème Puff Uniform. We're going door to door." Tootie just looked at Timmy and smiled big. One, he had a solution to the problem, and two, he just invited her over to his house. Today was starting to look like it was going to be a good day after all. Once the news was delivered, Tootie and Timmy then walked off to school together.

The day seemed to go by quicker since Tootie was now in a good mood. She rushed home to get into her Sugar Crème Puff uniform. Once she was dressed and ready to go, she skipped all the way to Timmy's house, singing praises. Once she arrived at Turner house, she then knocked on the garage door. It opened in a matter of seconds. Once open, Tootie saw boxes of a certain baked good. She looked at Timmy and said, "What is all of this?" Timmy replied, "This is the answer to your problem Tootie. These brownies will earn us the money for the escort. Here, take this box, this is the sample. Now, these boxes are 50.00 each. Once we offer them a sample, get ready to take the money and dish out the pasty." Tootie couldn't understand who would want to pay that much for brownies. She wanted to try one but Timmy told her they had a limited supply. Timmy, loaded some boxes up in a pink wagon, as Tootie loaded some more up in a green one. Both in their respected uniforms, they went door to door to sell the brownies.

Tootie looked at Timmy and said, "Which house do we go to first?" Timmy smiled and pointed to the Dinkleberg's house. Once they made it up to the drive way, they rang the door bell. The door swung open, and there stood Mr. Sheldon Dinkleberg. He looked down at the two pre-teens and said with a smile, "Well hello Timmy, who's your cute little friend here?" Timmy replied, "Hi Mr. Dinkleberg, this is my friend Tootie, and we are going door to door selling Brownie's to raise funds for our clubs. Are you interested in buying some? Here's a free sample." Mr. Dinkleberg took the small sample of brownie, and as he began to eat it, his eyes opened wide and his voice began to sound deeper as he said, "MORE…GOOD…MORE!" Tootie just stood there in amazement as Mr. Dinkleberg craved more of the sweet confection. "Timmy, how many per dozen?" Dinkleberg asked. "Their 50 dollars per dozen." Tootie didn't think that they would even get that much for one box. But when she saw Mr. Dinkleberg pull out his wallet and say, "I'll take all you have here Timmy." Tootie stood there in shock, as they made the 1st 1000.00 dollars in mere minutes. "Timmy, I can't believe it! We may actually get the money to get Vicky the dates with Logan!" Timmy just smiled and said, "On to the next house."

As the two continued to go door to door, they sold the whole lot of brownies in no time at all. They went back to Timmy's house to count their earnings. When all was said and done, they ended up with 7100.00 dollars total. "Timmy, I can't believe you did this! What was in those Brownie's? We couldn't pass them out fast enough." Timmy felt good seeing that Tootie was going to get what she wanted. He also felt relieved that Vicky would not be able to watch him on prom night either. Timmy then said the following to Tootie, "Here Tootie, take 1000 dollars, and see that Vicky gets a good dress, shoes, and make-over. I'll drop the money off tomorrow after school to the escort service, so that we can lock in Logan. He can use the extra funfs for gifts or entertainment on their date." Tootie just looked at Timmy with puppy dog eyes. They began to well up with tears as she looked at his face. She always knew that deep down inside, Timmy cared about her. Now, he went out of his way to prove it. Tootie then reached out and gave Timmy a big hug, "Oh Timmy, Thank you…Thank you so much. This means a lot to me, and it will make Vicky the happiest girl in the world." Timmy tried to break free of her grip. He then gathered enough strength to muster the follow speech, "Tootie, I can't pay Logan tomorrow if you suffocate me." After hearing that Tootie let go. She thanked him one last time, and then went home as happy as only a little 12 year old could. Timmy just smiled quietly to himself as he watched her skip home merrily.

Wanda, now back in fairy form, broke the silence as Timmy followed Tootie down the block with his eyes. "Well, I hope for all our sakes that Jorgen doesn't find out about what we did to get this money." Timmy just looked at Wanda and said, "I'll take full blame for it all Wanda if he does. Right now, I feel no pain or guilt. Tootie will now be able to get Vicky a date, even if he is bought and paid for." Wanda, looking at her god-child smiled softly. She could see that Timmy was starting to grow up to be the responsible young man that she had hoped he would. "Well Timmy, looks like we better call it a day. We need to get down there tomorrow before 5 and pay the escort service." Cosmo chimed in, "Has anyone seen Poof?" They all looked around. Suddenly, a loud booming noise came from Timmy's bedroom window. They all heard the following noise, "MORE…GOOD…MORE!" Timmy just shook his head, "Looks like Poof got into his stash already." With that being said, they all ran up to his room, to calm Poof down from his Brownie high.

_**Stay tuned, the fun is just about to begin. I will post again in a little over 2 weeks. It's summer, so I have more responsibilities than time now. Still, I would love to hear your comments on what you think so far. **_

_**Coming soon: When Logan Met Vicky.**_


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENT OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!

Please review and leave me your comments, (Please be honest).

Italicized Print – Narration and to set up the Scene.

(Text in Brackets) – What is going through the characters mind, or what it is they're seeing or feeling?

"Text in Quotes" – Characters Speaking to one another.

**CHAPTER 8 – When Logan Met Vicky**

_Dear diary,_

_Today is the day! Timmy will be heading over to the escort service to set up the three dates with Logan. Oh I can't wait to see the reaction on her face when she comes home after he asks her out, as well as when he takes her to the prom. She will be so happy. The only thing that I have not found out yet, is how I am going to give her this money so that she can get all the necessary items needed to go to the prom. Maybe I can slip it under her door, or put it in an envelope. Either way, it's not like Vicky doesn't have the money herself to do so. This is just a gift for her, so that she can enjoy herself at the senior prom._

_As for me, I have not found out a way to properly thank Timmy for all his help in this manner. If not for him, Vicky would probably be home babysitting him, and terrorizing him the whole night. I can see why he helped out, but this was such a huge task, that I could not ever think to do it by myself. I have an idea as to what to give him for a gesture of thanks. I'll just wait until after the prom. I'm sure he'll like it. Now, I'm off to school, to see Timmy, and discuss with him, how Logan will finally meet with Vicky._

_Sincerely,_

_Tootie Flannigan_

After Tootie finished her daily entry, she then completed her usual morning routine, and then headed down stairs. She was so happy and chipper, and could not contain the smile she had on her face to everyone in the room, including Vicky. Tootie looked at her big sister; she noticed that Vicky's hair was pulled back, in the same pony tail as yesterday. Except for today, she had on grey sweat shorts, and a pink t-shirt. She looked really un-presentable. However, none of that matter, because sometime within this week, she will meet Logan Johannsen, and he will give her the time of her life for two nights, and the prom. Tootie then tried to cheer Vicky up, "Vicky, I had a dream last night that some handsome young man will end up taking you to the prom. You should also know that my dreams usually come true." Vicky just looked at her sister, rolled her eyes and said, "Look happy meal, just because you envisioned it, doesn't mean it will become a reality. Besides, no one in this town or the next will take a chance on me. So please just let it go Tootie ok." Tootie looked at her sister, and did the best she could not to let on that she knew something. So instead, she took her cereal bar and hopped a ride with her Mom to school.

Three blocks up the road, Timmy was planning out how to get the rather large sum of money over to the escort service today. "How are you going to hide close to 6000 dollars today at school Timmy?" Wanda said nervously. Timmy replied, "One, I am not taking this kind of money to school today. Francis would pound it out of me and we would be right back where we started. So, I am going to skip first period, and pay the service first. I don't feel comfortable holding on to this much cash at one time, or leaving it here at home for my parents to find. They may think that I am into something bad or worse." Wanda agreed with Timmy. It was too risky to leave that kind of money laying around the house, as well as taking it to school. So without any further interuptions, Timmy made his wish, "I wish I was Gah again, and outside of the escort service building." With a wave of their wands, Timmy was transformed in Gah the hunky Norwegian Male model again. No sooner after that wish was granted, he was then wisked away in a puff of a fairy cloud, and now standing outside of the escort service.

As Timmy stand there in the guise of Gah, he makes one last wish to his fairy's. "Guys, can I have my refined clothing again…please?" Wanda replies, "Oh sure Timmy, here you go." Just like that, he is dressed to impress. Timmy then informs his fairy's of the following, "Ok, guys, now make yourself part of my belt buckle, and lets get this over with. I want to finally be able to relax and put this whole ordeal with Tootie & Vicky behind me." Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof then transformed themselves into Timmy's belt buckle. Once the final transformation was made, Timmy then made his way inside the escort service. Once inside Timmy met with the same attendant that he did on Sunday. "Why hello again Gah, how may I help you today?" He said with a pleasant tone in his voice. Timmy looked at the man and asked the following, "Ah, glad that you remembered me. Is Mr. Logan Johannsan in?" The attendant looked at Timmy and told him the following, "He does not come in until 1:00pm. He was out working a social last night. Can I leave him a message for you?" Timmy then gave the attendant the signed contract, and the cash along with it. "Here is the contract and the cash for his services. There is some extra funds, so that he may give the lady an extra special good time; if you know what I mean. If you could please have him call me at this number when he gets in. I have a plan already in place for him to meet Ms. Flannagin." The attendant took the money, the contract, and then placed it in a cubby with his name on it. He then gave Timmy a copy of the contract and a card with contact numbers for Logan. The attendant said to him in closing, "Thank you for the business Mr. Gah. I will have him call you the minute he comes through the doors. You have a nice day now." Once the pleasantries have been exchanged, Timmy said farewell, and left the building.

Timmy then headed down the same alley way as he did on Sunday. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof went back into Fairy form. They all looked at Timmy with great joy in their faces, as he had helped Tootie get a date for Vicky. Wanda then spoke out to him, "You were great back there Timmy. Now can we change you back to a 12 year old and get you back in school?" Timmy gave a nod to let Wanda know that was what he wanted. With a wave of all their wands, Timmy found himself outside the school. As Timmy walked through the front door, he was greeted by Truency Officer Shallow Grave. "Well, looks like someone needs a little help in telling time. Looks like Principal Waxelplax with have to show you how…in her office." Before Timmy could say anything, he was hoisted up by Shallow Grave's hook and carried to the principals office. Once in the Principals office, Geraldine Waxelplax decided to grill Timmy as to why he missed first period. "So Timmy Turner, what was your excuse for missing first period this time, huh?" Timmy just looked at her with a serious dead to right look. He wasn't going to tell her that he was soliciting a date for his babysitter. So he told he a little white lie. "I missed the bus, both my parents left for work early, and I had to walk here. I take full responsibility for being late." Principal Waxelplax just looked at him in shock. It was brutally honest. So she gave him the following punishment. "Well, since you seem to be telling the truth, I won't call and tell your parents, but you will have to stay after school for detention." Timmy just looked at her with the same serious face and said, "Fine, I did the crime, I'll do the time. Now may I please get to my next class, before I'm late for that one too?" Principal Waxelplax nodded her head, and Timmy got up and left the office. As he walked down the hall, he muttered to his belt buckel, which we all know to be his fairy's, "Tootie is going to owe me big for this one."

Timmy made it just in time to gym class. While he was in gym class, both Chester & A.J. asked him where he was this morning. "Timmy, what happened? Why did you miss both 1st & 2nd periods?" Timmy did not want to let them know he was helping Tootie out in anyway. So, he stayed consistent with the lie that he told Principal Waxelplax. "I over slept, and it was too late to get a ride from both my parents. So now have after school detention. Sorry guys, but nothing of any flash or extravagance to share with you." He said in a low monotone voice to signifiy his disgust in the whole matter. They both looked at him and told him to get ready, because it was dodge ball day in gym class. Timmy thought to himself, "Great, just what I needed. To be pummeled by round red balls before lunch."

Once class was over, it was now lunch time. In all the excitement this morning, Timmy forgot to pack a lunch, as well as bring his lunch money. So he did what he normally does when that happens. He looked at his belt, and wispered, "I wish I had a ham & cheese sub on wheat, with light mayo, onions, lettece, tomato, and oregano." With a wink of an eye, and a wave of the small microscopic wands, his lunch appeared right in front of was just about to enjoy his lunch, when all of a sudden, an excited Tootie sat down directly across from him. "Timmy, is it all set up? When will Logan get to meet Vicky?" Tootie said eager to find out what was going on. Timmy put the sandwich down, just as he was about to take a bite. He said what needed to be said in order to calm Tootie down, and let her know what was going on. "Tootie, you could have at leasted waited till I finished lunch to ask me. You know I got detention for coming in late to drop off that deposite. Besides, here is the contract and recipt. You can hold onto it, I want nothing more with this pet project of yours." Tootie looked at him with glee. She saw that on the paperwork it said PAID IN FULL. She wanted to find out more, but she decided to sit and wait until Timmy finsihed his lunch. Timmy really didn't want Tootie sitting with him, but he realized that she would not leave until she got the dirt on what took place this morning. So he asked her the following, "Well Tootie, since you're not going to leave until I tell you, would you like to sit and have your lunch with me? When I'm finished, I'll tell you all you want, ok?" Tootie smile big, nodded, and decided to eat her bag lunch with him.

After both of them ate their lunchs, Timmy decided to let Tootie know what went down this morning. "Tootie, first off, I got detention for coming in late today." Tootie quickly replied, "I'm sorry about that Timmy, I'll make it up to you. Anything you want! Now please tell me what happened?" Timmy looked at her and thought to himself, "_Anything huh, I'll keep that one in my back pocket_." Timmy then proceded to tell her about the exchange. "Ok Tootie, after I paid the attendant at the desk, he told me Logan would be in around 1:00, so I need to talk to him about how to meet with Vicky. Now, since you are here, you can let me know how you want that to happen?" Tootie was thrilled! She already had in mind how she wanted him to meet her. She began telling Timmy how it was to happen, "Ok, I want him to help her out in a jam. So when Vicky goes to the store today with me at 4:00 to get some groceries; I'll let the air out of one of her tires, and Logan can help us." Timmy looked at her and smiled, that seemed like a good way to get noticed. The damsel in distress act. Timmy then proceeded to ask her another question. "Do you want him to change the tire or fill it with air? I could have him bring a portable compressor pump." Tootie just smiled and said, no, let it be a tire change. Women like it when a man flexes his muscles and gets dirty to help them. Just let him know that we'll be at Grocery store at the corner of Hartman & Marmel. It's the blue Subaru WRX, ok. Oh, and make sure he takes his shirt off to do the job. That will make Vicky go gah gah." Tootie said with a little giggle in her voice. Timmy just smiled and told her that he'll let him know when he calls him in 20 minutes. They said their goodbyes, and made their way out to the recess ground.

Outside in the play ground, Timmy snuck off to the far end, so that he could take Logan's call. No sooner when he did that, his cell phone rang, with an UNKNOWN number. Timmy answered it and said, "Hello?" The voice on the other end replied, "Hi, this is Logan, is this Gah?" Timmy then replied to him with the following instructions, "Logan, this is the last time you will hear from me or see me, so listen carefully. At around 4:00 today, at the grocery store on the corner of Hartman & Marmel, there will be a blue Subaru WRX with a flat tire. You will walk over the moment that you see them in trouble and help out. There will also be a little raven hair girl in the car too, that is her little sister. When you change the tire, make sure you do it with your shirt off. From there, you will ask her out an make the next move. From this point on, I am out, and you are on your own. Any questions before I hang up?" The line was silent for a period of 10 seconds before Logan replied. "No, I got it. Thank you so much for the business, and I will not disappoint." Logan said with confidence. Timmy, then replied back, "Good luck to you sir." With the pleasantries exchanged, the line clicked on both ends. Timmy breathed a sigh of relief as he thought to himself, "_I'm done, it's over with. The rest in on Logan & Tootie's shoulders."_

The time in now 3:53 pm, our story now shifts to the two Flannagan sisters on their way to the market. Vicky parks the car outside and tells Tootie the following, "Alright, I don't want to be here longer than I have to twerpette, so you get the produce and groceries, and I'll get the snacks and dairy. Once that is done, meet me at front end so we can check out got it?" Vicky said in a militant voice. Tootie just did her best to contain her excitement. She couldn't wait to see what would happen when Logan came by. Tootie then replied to Vicky, "Ok, you go ahead of me, I left my purse in the car. I need to get my phone in case Timmy calls me." Vicky just rolled her eyes at her sister, and then proceeded into the store. Tootie did need to get something out of her purse, and that was a tire valve removal tool. Once Vicky was out of site, she opened the cap of the tires inner tube, and using the tool, she removed the pressure valve. Once the valve was removed, the air quickly and steadily flew out of the tire. Once the air pressure was down to nothing; Tootie used the tool again to replace the valve, and put the cap back on. Once that was done, she ran in the store giggling. She could not wait until the shopping was over.

As the two girls were inside shopping, a certain handsome blond gentleman was driving a Dodge Challenger, circling the block looking for the blue WRX in question. When he finally saw it, he decided to park his car down the street, and walk up to the corner and wait for his soon to be customer to come outside. About 15 minutes had passed, and out walked Vicky and Tootie. They loaded the groceries into her trunk, and just before Vicky was about to get inside her car, Tootie pointed out the flat tire. "Vicky, you have a flat!" Proclaimed Tootie, as she acted surprised. Vicky walked over to the passenger's side, and just looked down at the ground and sighed as she called out to her little sister, "Great, just what I needed now. Ok short stuff, help me change this thing." Tootie looked at Vicky with fake concern and said, "Do you know how to change a tire Vicky?" Vicky snapped at Tootie, "No, but how hard can it be!"

As Vicky began to fuss with the jack and spare, it was obvious that her frustration was getting the best of her. No sooner as she tried to get the car off the ground, around the corner came her knight in shining armor. As Logan walked over to the fiery red head, he stopped for a moment to notice her nicely rounded back side as she bent over to try and loosen the lug nuts. Finally he decided to speak up, "Excuse me, could you use some help miss?" He said in a soft sultry voice. Vicky didn't even bother to look behind her as she snapped back, "No, I'm not incompetent of changing a tire, now leave me alone." Logan now was beginning to understand why Gah had hired him for such a job. He then answered Vicky back again in the same voice as he did before, "I insist miss, please let me help you. I'm not implying that you're incompetent. However, I can see you must be in a hurry." Vicky now fed up with the annoyance of the stranger says, "I thought I told you to leave me alone! I can handle this myself you…you…uh"

_As she is saying this, she grabs the tire iron and stands up abruptly and is now facing the strange handsome young man at the present time_.

Before Vicky can say anything else, she is stunned by the young handsome gentleman. As she stood there with a deer in the headlights look, Vicky was blown away by his well-groomed blond hair. He stood 6'-2" tall, with an athletic build. Her eyes met his and she just about lost her train of thought as to what she was about to do. She could not believe that this handsome man wanted to help her and here she was telling him to leave. Vicky then spoke up, "Uh, sure. You can help. I would really appreciate it." She said trying not to sound more like her bitter angry self. Logan smiled, took the tire iron from her hand and said, "Allow me." He examined the tire, as Vicky began to examine him…all over that is. Logan then stood up, took off his shirt to reveal a set of wash-board abs, and a tight chest with firm upper arms. Vicky stood there with her mouth open. Tootie on the other hand was enjoying watching her big sister stand in awe of the young man she picked to take her to the prom.

Logan then handed his Polo shirt off to Vicky, "Would you mind holding this please? I don't want to get grease all over it while I work." Vicky took the shirt. Just as she did that, Logan had turned around to work on changing the tire. As Vicky ogled him from the curb, she took a quick sniff of the shirt. She could smell the Axe body _spray_ essence coming from the emblem on the shirt. She thought to herself as she watch him jack up the care and remove the tire, "_How come I never seen him around here before?"_ As Logan finished putting the spare on and tightened the bolts, he then went over to Vicky to collect his shirt. "There you go miss, the spare is on. Looking at the flat, it seems that you had a slow air leak at the stem here. You can take it to your shop, and they can fix it for you. Can I please have my shirt back now?" Vicky could not stop staring at the young man. She didn't even hear him ask for his shirt back. Tootie had to be the one to bring her sister back to reality. As she tugged on her sisters shirt; Tootie giggled and said, "Vicky, you can give the man back his shirt now." Vicky then snapped back to reality and said, "Oh, sorry, here you go." She smiled softly as she gave Logan back his shirt. Vicky then proceeded to thank him as well as ask a question, "Thanks again for your help. Are you from around here? I never had seen you before. This really is a small town,and I know almost everyone in it, since I have practically cornered the market on babysitting everybodys kids." Logan smiled at Vicky and said the following, "No, I'm from Bakersfield. I go to College up this way. The semester is winding down, and I will be going home shortly Miss…I never got your name?" Vicky stood them in shock as he was asking for her name, she finally decided to give it, "Oh, sorry. I'm Vicky…Vicky Flannigan. This is my sister Tootie, and I didn't get your name?" She said as she spoke trying not to stutter more than she already had. Logan smiled and said, "Sorry, how rude of me. I am Logan Johannsen, nice to meet both of you." As he extended his hand to Vicky, she reach out to shake it, only to have him grab it, and turn it 90 degrees to plant a gentle kiss on the top of her right hand. Vicky litterly could feel her heart flutter, as well as her juices flowing as she sighed after the gentle kiss on her hand.

As Vicky and Tootie began to say their thanks & goodbyes, Logan walked Vicky over to her side of the car and opened the door for her. She was totally shocked that this extremely good looking young man would do this for her. Just as Vicky was getting ready to get into the car, she asked him another simple question while thanking him one last time, "Thanks once more for your help again Logan, is there any way I can repay you?" Vicky hoped that he would say yes to anything. Logan looked up to the sky, and paused for a moment; before he answered Vicky's question. He then replied, "Yes, there is. You can you join me for dinner tonight? I hate to eat alone." Vicky's now felt her heart almost stop, as the thought raced through her head, _"Did he just ask me out on a date?" _Vicky replied immediately, "Sure, where do you want me to meet you at?" Logan smiled and said, "How about I pick you up say 6:30 ish? I don't think it's safe with you driving on a donut tire until the other one is repaired." Vicky was taken back by this. He wanted to pick her up. She then took out a piece of paper and wrote down her address, as well as her cell number. As she handed it to Logan, he also exchanged his cell number with her.

As he closed her car door shut, he said to Vicky one last time as she drove off, "Wear something nice, as we will be dining at the Guilded Lilly tonight. See you soon Vicky." Vicky watched him walk off down and around the opposite corner of the store. Her mood change completely from the way she felt last weekend. Tootie looked at her sister and could now see that there was a renewed happiness in her that wasn't there previously. Tootie then said the following as Vicky started the car. "See, I told you that my dreams have a way of coming true." Vicky didn't hear the comment Tootie made, as she put the car in 1st gear and made her way back home. The only thing that was on her mind now was, what to wear?

_**First date is underway! Let's see if Vicky will be able to hit it off with Logan…or will he give Gah a refund? Stay tuned…I will post again in 2 weeks. **_

_**Coming soon: Dinner for Two.**_


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENT OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!

Please review and leave me your comments, (Please be honest).

Italicized Print – Narration and to set up the Scene.

(Text in Brackets) – What is going through the characters mind, or what it is they're seeing or feeling?

"Text in Quotes" – Characters Speaking to one another.

**CHAPTER 9 – Dinner for Two**

The WRX raced into the drive-way of the Flannigan house and came to a screeching halt. As fast as the car flew up the drive-way, Vicky flew out of the driver's side equally as fast as she ran into the house. She ran so fast that she almost knocked her mother over running up the stairs. Tootie's Mom came outside to help her youngest daughter with the grocery bags. As Tootie carried the first two bags up to the house, her Mom asked her a question, "Honey, why did Vicky nearly run me over going up to her room? Also, what happened to the front passenger's side tire?" Tootie did her best not to giggle and give away the fact that she had everything set up to go this way for her sister. So Tootie answered her Mom as best she could, "Well, Vicky's car had a slow air leak on that tire, and this handsome young gentleman came over to help her change it when she was struggling. When Vicky asked if there was any way she could repay him, he asked her if she would accompany him to dinner tonight. So Vicky has like an hour and a half to get ready. I assume that is why she nearly ran you over." The news of Vicky having a date made her Mom happy. "Oh that's great honey, now maybe if things go well tonight, she'll see if he can take her to the prom." Tootie's mom said with hope and relief that there was a possible man in her older daughter's life. That would now enable Vicky to not bother, harass, as well as assault anyone in the Flannigan house hold for a short period of time.

Once Nicky & Tootie carried all the groceries into the house, Tootie then helped her Mom put them away in their respected places. After that chore was done, Tootie ran upstairs to see what her big sister was up to for her date with Logan. Tootie just walked into Vicky's room. The door was wide open, and there were several dresses lying on her bed. It seemed from the looks of it, that Vicky didn't know what to wear. Tootie then noticed her sister standing in front of her full body mirror. She was still wearing the Victoria Secrets Pink T-shirt she had on and the grey short sweat pants from earlier today. Tootie could tell her sister was in need of some fashion help for her date tonight. Before Tootie could offer a suggestion, Vicky blurted out in anger, "Of for crying out loud, I don't know how to dress for tonight! How do I say please like me and ask me on a second date?" Tootie stood at the mouth of the doorway and gave Vicky a reply to her question, "Vicky, look at the way you're already dressed now. He doesn't care what you wear; he was already impressed with the way you looked today."

Vicky turned around to look at her little sister. She wanted to tell her to get lost and slam the door in her face, but she realized Tootie had a point. She was dressed in comfort clothes that she would normally wear around the house or to lounge in. Vicky just gave a faint smile to her sister and asked her a question. "You may be right Tootie, but which dress should I wear then?" Tootie felt a sense of joy rush over her. Vicky was asking her opinion for what to wear on her date tonight. Tootie then rushed to Vicky's closet, and pulled out a pink skin tight mini dress that hugged all her curves, she also pull out a white cashmere laced shawl to cover her shoulders and partially her breast. Then she pulled out a pair of white pumps that would top off the outfit. Tootie laid it on her bed and said, "This will accent all of your highlights Vicky. Now, I recommend a garter belt and thigh high stockings preferably a nude color. By the way, Logan will be here in 30 minutes, so I suggest you take a shower and get dressed. I'll let you know when he arrives." Vicky looked at what Tootie laid out and thought to herself, "_This really makes me look desperate, but in a way Tootie is right. I would be showing off my curves and legs. This would get me a second date, and maybe a date to the prom. I'll take her word for it, but if it fails, she'll be one sorry twerpette." _In short Vicky then gave Tootie her formal reply, "I hope you're right about this Tootie." Tootie smiled and proceeded to head down the stairs to the kitchen. As she turned to walk away, she made it to the top step before Vicky called out to her, "Hey Tootie…Thanks. I hope all goes well tonight." Vicky said in a soft & grateful voice. Tootie just turned and smiled at her sister before saying, "Your Welcome sis." Then she went down stairs to help her mom make dinner.

Just across the way, Logan himself was getting ready for his evening with his client...Vicky. Even though he is paid to show women a good time, he simply considers it a job to make money and pay off his soon to be swelling college debt first. His dream is to be a Dr. of Psychology. He wants to understand the human mind as well as help others get through the problems that plague their lives as well as phobias. He simply uses this job as a means to understanding women in a social setting and it helps him to better understand them and their social situations. It's not that he doesn't want a relationship, but how does one communicate to his partner that what he does is merely for money and not for love or lust. No woman would ever understand that. So until he reaches his goal of being a Professional Psychiatrist; a relationship and ultimately love will have to wait. The agency did teach him some aspects of psychology too. They taught all their staff how to not let their emotions get the best of them. The various practices and techniques they used were exactly what Logan studied in college during his first year of course work. He was glad that he could put it to the test as en escort. He knew that it would prepare him to be great in his profession once he graduated all levels of College.

However, working for the agency also has its perks. Access to various cars. Advance reservations to all the hot spots in town as well as show. Also, he was never alone on a Friday and Saturday evening. Since today was Tuesday, he needed not to use those advance service. He already made reservations at the Gilded Lilly in advance, since the dates were pre-determined and paid for up front by Gah. Also, Vicky did not see the car he drove earlier today, so he figured he would take the Mid-Night Blue Challenger again. Most women love a high end luxury car, but he preferred the American muscle car. He may be refined, but deep down he liked showing he had a wild side.

After a shower, Logan decided to wear a pair of Khaki pants, a teal Polo shirt, and Rockport dress shoes. He checked himself over one last time in the mirror, and then went down stairs to sign out the car and leave the attendant contact info in case they needed to find him later that evening. Once in the car, Logan entered Vicky's address in the GPS, and set off to pick her up. As he drove to her house, he realized that he would arrive 10 minutes earlier than expected. So since Gah gave him the extra funds to show her a good time, Logan decided to see where the nearest flower shop was. He asked the GPS to show him the closest one, and with his luck, he found one just on the way. So, he decided to take a quick detour and surprise his client with some flowers.

Back at Flannigan house, Tootie was helping her mom set the table for a late dinner. Her father would be coming home soon, so he may or may not get the chance to meet Vicky's date. Tootie kept peeking out the front window to see if a car pulled up the driveway. At around 6:33, she noticed a black sports car pull up in front of the curb at the house. Tootie began to jump in place with excitement as she saw Logan get out and make his way up to the front door. She could see that he was holding a bouquet of mixed flowers for her. Just as Tootie was going to yell up stairs to Vicky, the door bell rang. Vicky screamed down the steps, "Someone get that please? I'm almost done." Tootie ran over and opened the door. Just as she did that, she saw Logan standing there smiling. He then said to Tootie, "This must be the right place; you're the other beautiful woman I saw today." Tootie giggled, and invited him in. Before Tootie could say anything, Nicky came in to meet the young gentleman who helped her daughters out today.

Nicky could tell by looking at him, that he was a man of character and substance. She then introduced herself, "Hello, I Mrs. Flannigan. You must be Logan. Thanks again for helping both my daughters today. Vicky will be down shortly. Can I get you anything?" She said in a soft and almost quiet voice, so as not to let Vicky know she was talking to her date. Logan extended his hand to shake Nicky's hand. He then responded to her question, "No thanks, I'm fine; and you're welcome. It was my pleasure to help these fine ladies in a jam." Tootie giggled a bit when he said that.

Vicky was just putting the finishing touches on herself before she decided to come down. She took one last look in the full body mirror. She adjusted her dress, so it came down past her butt, and made sure the shawl was on properly. She applied her low gloss lip stick one more time, and closed her eyes as she said quietly to herself, "_Please let everything go right tonight."_ After capping off that thought, Vicky grabbed her purse and went down stairs.

As she made her way down the steps, Logan looked at her in great surprise. She looks much more appealing than she did about 2 hours ago. Logan walked over to the foot of the stairs, and just as Vicky reached that last step, he handed her the flowers and said, "You look absolutely beautiful in that outfit Vicky." She smiled softly and blushed. She then handed the flowers to her Mom. "Put these in water for me please, and I'll be home around midnight…don't wait up." She then shot her Mom a look as to say, don't be up and bother me when he drops me off. Nicky got the idea and just nodded and to the flowers from her. "Shall we go?" Asked Logan. "Yes! I mean, yes lets go, I'm very hungry." Said Vicky as she tried not to sound too eager or desperate to be with a man.

Logan put his arm around her waist and led her outside to his car. Vicky was tingling all over from sheer joy of going out with a guy. She couldn't remember the last time a guy asked her out. When they got to his car, her jaw dropped, "This is yours?" She said in disbelief. Logan opened the door for her and helped her in before saying, "Yes, it is…well sort off. It's not paid off yet." And with that notion, they drove off to dinner.

The drive was pretty quiet, as well as short. The restaurant was only 10 minutes from Vicky's house. They arrived 5 minutes before their reservation. Logan gave the keys to the valet, and then took Vicky by the waist again to lead her into the restaurant. Once inside, the hostess knew who Logan was, and immediately told him to follower her to their table. Once they were seated, Vicky asked a him a question, "Wow, it's like they know you personally here. Every time I come with my parents, we have to wait like 15 minutes after we tell them we're here." Logan looked at her and shot her a sly smile as he said, "It helps to know people. Me and some of the staff are in classes together at college. So we look out for one another."

The waiter came around and took their drink order. Since they were both under 21, Logan ordered a Diet Sprite and Vicky ordered a Cherry Coke. The conversation continued… "So what are you studying?" Vicky asked so as to continue to hear Logan's sexy voice. Logan smiled at her. She asked him a question that he loves to talk about. Logan replied, "Well, it's only my freshman year, but I am studying Psychology. I want to be a Doctor and help people with their phobia's and fears. I am simply fascinated by how the mind works. What is it you want to study when you go to college next year?" Vicky Looked at him and batted her eyes. Both hands were on her cheeks holding her head up as she looked at him all dreamy like. She then responded to the question, "Well, I like being my own boss. I have been babysitting since I was 13, and I want to open and run my own day care service. So in order for me to do that, I will need to double major in Education as well as Business. I'll need to cover all bases to make sure I am compliant."

The waiter placed there drinks in front of them. He then proceeded to take their orders. Logan said to the waiter, "Ladies first please." Vicky picked up the menu and ordered the following, "I'll have a Clams Casino for an appetizer, and then I'll have the Petit Fillet Mignon with Potatoes and Asparagus." The waiter then looked at Logan, "I'll have the Chicken Cordon Bleu please." As he handed the waiter the menus, the conversation picked up again.

Vicky spoke again, "So do you have a part time job Logan?" Logan then took a sip of his beverage before answering Vicky. He had to think of an answer fast. Most of the people he went out with knew what he was, but this was the first time he had to put on a charade for a client, "I do, I…I…I'm in customer service." He said quickly trying to satisfy the question with an answer. Hopefully she bought it. He then asked Vicky to tell him more about her babysitting service, hoping to take attention away from him. "Well, I seem to be busy almost every night. This one family the Turner's, they practically pay me ridiculous amounts of money just to watch their son Timmy. Just watching him alone I rake in boo coo bucks; but you want to know what the sad part is…he is 12 and they don't trust him. Pretty sad, but hey, I'm getting rich off this one kid alone."

Just then, the waiter brought out Vicky's Clam's Casino. "Here you go Miss." The waiter said as he place the decorative dish in front of her. Vicky then laid the handkerchief across her lap, and then she removed her shawl showing her fully developed chest. Logan was completely blown away by her appearance. Before Vicky delved into her clams, she briefly looked at Logan and asked him, "Would you like some?" Logan replied, "No thank you, I'm Allergic to shell fish." Vicky then began to eat the tasty appetizers.

Logan looked on from his seat, as he proceeded to study her like a subject. He understood why it was hard for Vicky to find a date, but once she warmed up to you; she was quite pleasant to be around. He then remembered what Gah had told him, as well as what he witnessed earlier in the day when offering her help. "_Do I really want to question why she is the way she is_?" He thought quietly to himself. She was extremely beautiful on the outside; in fact, most of the women he escorted are usually shy or contemporary types just looking for company, or cougars just looking for a quick fling or booty call. However, with Vicky…Logan felt somewhat comfortable around her. It was almost like he wanted not only to help her with her dilemma of a date for the prom, but to see if he could find out why she built these walls around herself.

As Vicky finished the appetizer, the waiter quickly brought out their dinner. "Wow this is the fastest service I have ever gotten here." Vicky proclaimed to her date, as their meal was served. Logan just smiled as he touched her hand and leaned in to converse with Vicky face to face, "That's because tonight is an off peak night. They're busiest when it is a Thursday night through Saturday. That is why I asked you to join me tonight. There is no waiting. My friends that buss here told me the secret to this place." Vicky blushed a little as he touched her and talked nearly inches from her face. She fought the urge to lean in and kiss him on the lips. She didn't want to scare him off by being too forward.

As they ate their dinners, one would sneak a peek to see what the other was doing. For Vicky, she was elated that she was out with a guy who wanted to be with her. For Logan, it was a nice change of pace from the usually cliental. This actually felt as close to an actual date for him since he joined the agency last year. He couldn't remember the last time he was on real date where someone wasn't paying him to be there. Well at least Vicky didn't know that part of it. Both were enjoying each other's company.

As they finished up dinner, the waiter asked if they wanted coffee or desert. "None for me, I can't eat anymore" said Vicky. Logan then asked the waiter, "Just the bill please." The waiter smiled and preceded to hand Logan the bill. Vicky interjected, "Logan let me get that, you have been generous enough to me today." Vicky knew this was out of character for her, but she wanted to thank him for his help earlier in the day. Logan looked at her and smiled brightly as he said, "Vicky, tonight is on me. Besides, your company is all I asked for in repayment. It's lonely when you miles away from home, and this meant a lot to me. My treat…this time." As Logan gave the waiter cash for the bill and his tip, Vicky's eyes opened wide as her mind processed the thought, "_Did he just say this time? Oh my God! That means…there is going to be a second date!"_

As Logan stood up, he took Vicky by the hand and led her out of the restaurant. As he tipped the valet, he then opened the car door for Vicky. Once he got inside the car, he noticed the time was now 8:05 pm. He really didn't want the evening the end just yet. He was having too much fun, and he did hear Vicky say to her mom that she would be back at midnight. So he asked Vicky the following, "Are you ready to go home just yet… or would you like to catch a movie with me too?" Vicky's smiled at Logan and nodded her head and said, "Yes, what did you have in mind?" He smiled and suggested a title, "How about MIB 3?" Vicky didn't care what movie it was, as long as she could still spend some more time with Logan. "Sure, let's go." Logan then started the engine of the Challenger, ordered tickets through fandango on his mobile device, and then zoomed off in the direction of the movie theater.

Back at the Flannigan house, Tootie was sitting in her room getting ready to go to bed. She was in her lavender night gown and had her hair down from the pony tails earlier in the day. She was thinking about what Vicky could be doing at this very moment. She felt a great sense of relief as she saw the look on her sister's face today. For the first time in a long while she realized that Vicky was happy. Tootie didn't even begin to ponder what would happen when Logan had to inform Vicky that he could no longer see her. She paid for his time, and Timmy did say that he would let her down gently. Logan told him that it would be done in such a way that it would let her keep her confidence as well as lift her spirit. The only thing that remained on Tootie's little mind was how she was going to thank Timmy for all his help. As she lay on her pillow; that was the only thought she pondered, as she drifted off to sleep.

At the movie theater, Vicky and Logan were already in their seats watching the movie already in progress. It was dark and packed in. Vicky was nestled up to Logan, and he had his arm around her shoulder. Vicky was doing her best to send out signals, but she wanted to make sure that it wasn't too forward. Again she didn't want to drive him away, or let him know how desperate she really was. Logan peered out the corner of his eye at Vicky several time during the film. He knew what she was trying to do. He wanted to give in and kiss her right then and there too, but he was playing it cool. He wanted to let her wait a little longer before he did that. They didn't talk much due to the film playing, but he did let Vicky know he was interested, when his hand came down a bit lower to cup her one breast. Once he did that, Vicky then moved her hand up to his to caress it, as well as pull it closer to the middle of her chest, so his fingers could fall into the fold of her bosoms. "_This is soooo nice_." Vicky thought to herself as she could feel the heat radiate of his palm to her chest. Logan then thought to himself again after Vicky pulled his hand closer to her chest, "_Wow, this really is the first time in a long time that I feel I have been on a real date. I almost missed what it felt like." _The couple sat and watched the movie up until the credits rolled. By that time, it was 11:38. Time for Logan to get Vicky home.

As Logan drove Vicky back to her house, thoughts raced through her mind, "_Will he kiss me? Should I kiss him? Oh, what do I do? I really want to see him again."_ While Vicky was pondering these thoughts, Logan pulled up in front of her house. As he put the car in park, he walked over to open the door and walk Vicky to her front door. As he was walking over to open the passenger's side door for Vicky, she quickly opened her purse, and popped a mint in her mouth. She wanted to make sure her breath was minty fresh, just in case he planted one on her. Just as Logan opened the door, he asked her one time to be sure, "Do you have everything Vicky?" Vicky did a once over of the car, and replied, "Yes, I do." Then, Logan extended his hand to help her out of the car.

He then walked her up to the porch with his hand around her waist again. This was driving Vicky nuts, as she didn't want to scare him off with what she was about to do next. As they stood on her front porch he then spoke to her, "I had great time tonight Vicky. Thank you for accompanying me to dinner and a movie." Vicky then smiled as she looked into his eyes. She then replied back, "No, thank you. It's been a while since any boy…I mean, man has done anything this nice for me." She then thought real had about what she was going to say next. Then she blurted it out, "Will I get to see you again?" Logan just glared into her eyes with a faint smile on his lips. Then he did what Vicky was waiting for all night. He put both his arms around her small waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Vicky's arms immediately went around his neck to pull him in closer as she tilted her head slightly. She could feel his soft yet firm lips begin to spread apart hers. Both their tongues began to playfully dance around each other's mouths. Both Vicky and Logan enjoyed the moment.

Logan was the first to break the kiss. As he pulled away, he could see that Vicky's eyes were still closed. She felt like putty in his arms, as she melted into them. As she slowly opened her eyes to look at him, he spoke. "I have two finals this week. Then I have to work on Thursday. How about we go out again this Friday. I'll call you Thursday around 4:30 before I go to work. How does that sound?" Vicky's heart began to pound wildly. She couldn't contain the happiness inside off her. All she did was look at him adoringly and said, "That's perfect. I have to babysit the next two nights as well, and then we can discuss plans for Friday on Thursday." Logan smiled, as did Vicky. They kissed one last time before Logan said, "Goodnight Vicky Flannigan. See you in a few days." As Vicky opened the door to go inside her house, she peaked out the crack of the door, to get a look at his backside as he walked to the car. She sighed heavily as she watched him trot down the stairs and into his car. As he drove off she thought to herself one last time. Would it be to forward of me to ask him to take me to my prom?

_**First date Success! Let's see if Vicky will be able to get Logan to take her to the prom, but will Logan be able to remember his training about not falling for a client either? Stay tuned for the next chapter in 2 weeks. There are only 6 left.**_

_**Coming soon: Will You Take Me to my Prom.**_


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENT OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!

Please review and leave me your comments, (Please be honest).

Italicized Print – Narration and to set up the Scene.

(Text in Brackets) – What is going through the characters mind, or what it is they're seeing or feeling?

"Text in Quotes" – Characters Speaking to one another.

**CHAPTER 10 – Will You Take Me to my Prom**

**THE VERY NEXT MORNING: ** Tootie awoke with great enthusiasm. She could not wait to get downstairs to talk to Vicky about how her date went last night. However, she made sure she quickly ran through her morning routine. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, put her hair up in pigtails and then got dressed. As she ran down stairs, she took a good look at her sister in the kitchen. She was sitting at the table looking up at the ceiling sighing to herself quietly and in an elated state of mind. She was all smiles, probably thinking of Logan and last night's outing. She was wearing a black denim jean skirt today with her foam green halter top. Her hair was all done up pretty too. "_Vicky took some pride in her appearance this morning_," Tootie thought. As Vicky was sipping her coffee, Tootie then broke the silence in the room, as well as her sister's concentration. "So…how did it go last night?" She said eagerly trying to get some answers about the young gentleman she picked out for her sister.

*_However, ONLY Timmy and Tootie would be the ones that would know about this secret. _

Vicky looked up at Tootie. Her soft smile had changed, and she just gave Tootie a blank stare. Vicky thought to herself for a moment, "_Why does she care so much about my personal life anyway?" _Just as she finished that thought she responded to Tootie with little emotion in her voice, "It was nice." Then she went back to her little day dream. Tootie smiled, bounced in place, and then pressed on for more information. "Just nice, nothing else?" As she hinted for more details. Vicky then became irate as Tootie continued to ask these questions about her date, "Look, (_as she slammed the coffee mug down on the table) _what else do you want to know? He took me to dinner, then a movie, and when he dropped me off; he kissed me, and we're now going out again on this Thursday. Do you want to know what we had for dinner too?" Snapped Vicky at her younger sister. Tootie's smile vanished from her face. She didn't know if she should push on anymore with the questions. She never could read her sister's personality. It was like she never knew which Vicky she was going to get when she spoke to her. "I'm sorry to be so nosy Vicky. It's just that Friday you were so completely broken up about not having a date for the prom, and now…Logan comes along. I was thinking that maybe he could take you if you hinted to him about it." Said Tootie meekly to a now angry & irate Vicky.

Vicky looked at Tootie the same way she does every morning. Except now, she understood why Tootie was asking these questions. She was concerned for her and her well being. Even though Vicky was not going to let her know she was grateful for Tootie looking out for her well being. However, she decided to give her a response anyway. "Tootie, I have been thinking about how to do that all last night and this morning. I don't want it to seem too forward of me doing so. I really don't want to put any pressure on him to take me, but I have to find some way to hint or ask him. Now, it's getting late and I have to go to school. Tell Mom, I'll be late getting home since I have to babysit the Twerp today, okay?" Tootie, still cautious asked her sister another question, "What about your tire? How is that getting fixed?" Vicky just rolled her eyes, and snapped at Tootie to get the hint to back off. "I'm taking it to the shop this morning to get checked out. Why do you think I'm leaving so early? Now let me go so I can get the day started!" No sooner as Vicky bellowed to Tootie her plans for the day, she slammed the door, and drove off.

Tootie didn't know how to feel at that very moment. She was glad that Vicky was happy, and that she now would have a date for the prom, but it seemed that she was thinking this was turning out to be something more with Logan. Tootie became concerned that maybe Vicky is thinking this could turn into a relationship, and that she'll want more from Logan after the prom. This made Tootie really uneasy. "_I don't want her to get hurt."_ Tootie thought to herself as she unfolded several scenarios in her head. "I need to have Timmy call him and remind Logan about what the arrangement was, and what he is supposed to do. Last night, might have been too perfect, and Vicky is getting the wrong impression." Said Tootie as she spoke out loud to herself.

Three blocks up the road Timmy was getting ready to catch his bus. He had on his denim blue jeans, a white and magenta button down shirt, and his usual pink hat. He also was wearing his special belt buckle we all know to be Cosmo, Wanda, & Poof in disguise. As he boarded the bus, he felt a sense of relief as the plan he concocted has now taken effect. He was debating whether or not to seek out Tootie to see how everything went yesterday. He decided against it, since he felt he needed a break from the motions that he put in place for that plan to unfold. The ride to school went smoothly, except when Trixie Tang got his name wrong again in passing as she went to the popular section of the bus. Finally, as the bus pulled up to the school, Timmy then saw Tootie waiting on the wall where the student drop off point was. He knew in an instant, that she wanted to speak to him. He could tell by the look on her face that something was bothering her.

As Timmy stepped off the bus, Tootie rushed him, "Timmy, I need to speak with you please…it's urgent." Tootie said with concern in her eyes. Timmy just sighed, and responded to Tootie in a quiet tone, "Ok Tootie, what is it?" Timmy decided to talk to her out in the open, since Tootie already approached him in front of all the students in the quad. Tootie then told Timmy what happened last night, and how Vicky felt. Timmy then responded with confidence. "Then the plan is working. Why all of the concern Tootie?" She then told Timmy her perception of the conversation, "Timmy, I think Vicky is expecting more of a relationship after the prom. I need you to call Logan and remind him of the arrangement again. I think he might be giving Vicky the wrong impression." Tootie said with a look of concern upon her face. Timmy could tell that everyone's eyes were on him and Tootie in the quad, so he did the best he could to put her mind at ease so he could head off to class. "Tootie, he is a psychology major. He knows what he is doing. Please have faith in him. Besides, I told him that once the plan was in motion, that he would not hear from me ever again, that it is in his capable hands. I promise you, nothing can go wrong…Ok. So please put your mind at ease. If anything, why don't you spend some time on yourself? Isn't there anything you would like to do without having Vicky bother and harasses you?" Timmy hoped that this would steer Tootie's mind in another direction or put it at ease. The students were already beginning to talk about the two of them conversing. Tootie thought about that for a minute, and then began to smile, "You're right Timmy, he is a professional, and there are some things I been meaning to do for myself. Thanks, you truly are the best!" Tootie then turned around and scurried off to class, but not before turning around quickly in motion one last time and giving him a wink & a smile. As she walked away, Timmy caught himself checking out Tootie's legs, & even her tush. He tought back to that time he barged in her room and seeing her partially dressed in her bathing suit. He could not deny to himself that he liked what he saw that day. Timmy then sighed and shook his head, as he then began to make his way to his first period class.

Across town, Logan had just finished up his second to last final of the semester. This one was College Mathematics II. He felt confident that he would receive an A for the course. He was also glad that it would be the last math course of his academic career too, since math had nothing to do with psychology…well at least until he got to a level of Doctor; then he would need specific calculations for prescriptions. Once he was done there, he made his way over to the escort service building. When he finally got there, the attendant at the desk gave him his messages. "Ah Mr. Johannsen; You've had several calls from Ms. Pendergrass requesting your services. I told her you were with a client last night, and that you will get back to her this afternoon. She seemed very demanding & irate." Logan gave a sigh of disgust before thanking the attendant and heading up to his wing of the service building.

As Logan climbed the stairs to where he resides temporary, he began to think about Ms. Jessica Pendergrass would want now. She was practically the one paying his way through his first year of college. This 23 year old trust fund baby would not leave him alone. He realized, that since she has been given everything her whole life, she feels that she can control everyone. Sometimes he'd like to tell his clients what their problems really are, and how to fix them, but as long as the company is making money, so will he. Besides, his debt will be paid off sooner than later this way. It would be a good thing too. No bank would give him a loan if he had a surmountable amount of college debt to pay back after 7 years. At least with no college debt, he could take out a small business loan to start his practice, once he completed all his schooling.

Once Logan got to his room, he picked up the phone to return Ms. Pendergrass's calls. As he began to dial, he saw the Glamour Pix photo of Vicky on his wall. As he gazed upon the photo, he is reminded of his time last night with her. Even though she does not know she is a client, last night felt like it was a real date for him. As if they were girlfriend and boyfriend. He smiled softly at the photo, and looked as his note reminding him to call her at 4:00 on Thursday to discuss their date for Friday night. Of course, he didn't really need to be reminded to do that. Vicky was on his mind all night and day. He knew this was wrong, but he couldn't help it. Somehow, Logan started to developed feelings for her. However, he needed to play along, because in his mind, if he acted out the plan the way Gah wanted him to; he could better play the part of a boyfriend to Vicky, and not as an escort. The question was could he himself be strong enough to do that and not develop anything for Vicky? This would be the ultimate test to prove that he could be a great psychologist one day. As Logan was about to pick up the phone and return Ms. Pendergrass's call, the phone rang. He picked it up and replied, "Hello, Logan Johannsen speaking…Oh, what can I do for you…Ms. Pendergrass?"

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is __**Thursday May 22**__**nd**__. Vicky will be expecting a call from Logan this afternoon around 4:00 today. She has really been looking forward to this day all week. The prom is less than a week away. I could hear her through my walls Vicky rehersing what she is going to say to him when he calls. From what I heard through her murmur's, she wants to have Logan take her to Dimmsdale Mall. That way, she can use all her classmates as well as other students around her from other schools that are there to by prom parafanailia to hint at having Logan take her to the prom. It seems like a good idea, but I already know the answer._

_On a side note, I decided to take Timmy's advice. I decided to do some time things for myself. I decided to go see a movie with my Mom and Dad the other night, as well as have them take me out and get that new bathing suit that I wanted for our beach vacation this year. Still, I am having a hard time deciding what to get Timmy as a thank you for all his help. I might just have to break down and ask someone. _

_Anyway, time to start the day!_

_Sincerely ,_

_Tootie Flannigan _

Tootie as usual put her diary away, and headed down stairs. She was already dressed and prepared to start the day. When she got down stairs, there was a note, "Tootie, please have Vicky take you to school today. I got called in to work and your father had to leave early to pick up an important client. See you tonight after school; Love Mom." Tootie just smiled and put the note down. She decided to wait patiently for Vicky to get up, until she saw a note on her lunch box. "Hey Brat, had to leave early today too. So you're gonna have to walk to school today. At least I packed your lunch, Vicky." Tootie just stompped her foot in disgust. She then decided to at least see what Vicky had made her. When she looked inside her purple lunch bag, she saw a bottle of water, a Snack Wells Granola bar, a zip lock bag of grapes, and a Turkey sandwich with Mayo. Tootie then thought to herself. "_Well at least she took the time to make me lunch…or did Mom make it and she just place a note on it? I guess I'll never know."_ Tootie then grabbed the lunch and her book bag and walked off to school, but not before planting a bug in Vicky's room. Since she is out of the house, Tootie thought that she can better trace the conversation to see how it's going. So she went back upstairs, and planted a bug from one of her spy kits. "_Sorry Vicky, but I need to make sure Logan is sticking to the plan._" Tootie thought as she left for school on foot.

Back at another School, Logan was cleaning out his dorm room for the summer. He had boxed everything up, and was getting ready to move it to his loft in the city of Dimmsdale within the escort service. Since he was going to be working there full time over the summer, they allowed him to take residence in one of their apartments above the building. This would benefit both him and the business, as he was one of the more popular escorts. As he looked at his smart phone, it flashed several reminders: 1.) Pay final bill of the semester, 2.) Make reservations for dinner with client J.P., 3.) Call client Vicky Flannigan at 4:00. Even though it was a reminder, he didn't need to be reminded…again. With everything packed up, he loaded the small moving van he rented, and set off to his temporary summer residence.

**THE TIME IS NOW 3:00: **Vicky was racing her way through the town to get home. She knew that her new beau would be calling soon, as she wanted to make sure that everyone in the house knew to be quiet and not bother her during the 4:00 hour; especially Tootie. Once Vicky arrived at the house, she noticed that her parents were on the couch watching TV. "Alright, listen up. Logan is going to be calling and I don't want any outburst, interruptions or announcements made at or after the 4:00 hour. Make sure you tell princess that too when she gets home; Got it!" Her parents just looked at her and nodded to show that they understood what Vicky was saying. After she got confirmation they understood, she marched up to her room, and plugged in her phone so it had juice when he called.

Vicky's Dad just looked at his wife and said, "When did she get a boyfriend?" Nicky responded, "Oh, this nice young man helped fix her tire; and when Vicky asked if there was anything she could do for him, he asked her out to dinner." Vicky's Dad just made a confused face and said, "I'd like to meet this boy. I need to see how he looks and behaves around Vicky. Maybe he can tame her." Nicky just nodded in agreement with her spouse.

Ten minutes later, Tootie walked in. "Oh hi sweetie. Vicky wanted us to tell you to please respect her privacy while she is on the phone." Nicky said as she spoke softly to her youngest daughter. Tootie just looked at her mom and rolled her eyes, _(Yeah, I'm really sure she delivered the message that way) _Tootie thought to herself. "Ok, I'll just be up in my room doing my homework." No sooner after Tootie said that, she scurried off to her room to tend to her studies.

The time is now 4:12. Vicky was pacing the room staring at her cell phone. She has been nervously awaiting Logan's call, "Come on already call!" She kept saying to no one in the room as she moved back and forth. However, in the room down the hall, Tootie was getting her reciever ready, so that she could listen in. She wanted to make sure that everything was going to plan. No sooner as Tootie dialed in the frequency to listen in, the cell phone rang, "_California girls were unforgettable, Daisy dukes Bikini's on top…" _went Vicky's ring tone. Vicky then jumped and answered the phone after the first verse. "Hello? Oh hi Logan! How are you doing?" She said with pure glee.

Logan felt a sense of joy hearing Vicky's voice. Again, even though she was a secret client, it still felt like he had an actual girlfriend. He replied back to her, "Hello Vicky, I'm doing well. I just finished out the semester, and I am free for the summer, that is unless something at home comes up." Vicky then questioned what he meant by that, "What do you mean by something at home coming up?" Logan then hesitated a bit, as he was attempting to lay the ground work for the out clause that Gah had told him to put into play at some point."What I meant by that, is that I have family over in Sweden, My Dad emigrated from there, and every summer we go over there for vacation. Sometime it lasts a week, often times more than that. That's all I was trying to say." He knew it was a lie, but it set up the exit as stated in the contract.

Vicky didn't care to think much about that. She was more focused on the present at the time being. "Oh, that's cool, so what do you want to do tomorrow night?" She asked with pep in her voice. Logan smiled softly on the other end, and answered her, "Well, I took you out to dinner and a movie last time, what would you like to do? I'm all yours Friday after 5:00." Vicky just sighed; she loved it when he spoke to her that way, giving her total freedom and control that is. She felt a total elated state when she was around him. With that being said, Vicky decided to put into play all the rehearsing she did the past two days leading up to this call. "Well, I was hoping we go to the mall. I just felt like hanging out there, doing some clothes shopping. I need a new bathing suit, for summer. My old one is worn, and can't cover my bottom like it used to. Besides, we can get a bite in the food court. How's that sound?"

Logan smiled. He liked the idea of seeing Vicky in a bathing suit. Besides, he would most likely buy it for her with the extra money Gah gave him toward the job. So he answered her as best he could. "I like that idea a lot Vicky, especially the one where I get to see you try on bathing suits. I'll pick you up at 5:30 then Friday?" Vicky giggled into the receiver, "That sounds great! Just honk and I'll come out to you." Logan then said in closing, "Ok, see you then. I have to go to work now. Take care…bye." Vicky then signed and said, "You to Logan, bye." Click…Click went both their lines.

Vicky just lay on her bed for the moment day dreaming about Friday night. Her careful planning about how the date would go worked so far. She figured that no man would pass up the chance to see any girl in a skimpy 2 piece bathing suit. Now, all she has to do is make sure she passes the Jessica McClintock store to show Logan the dress that she wants to wear for the prom. Then when he asks the right questions, she'll lay it on him… gently. Hopefully, he'll say yes…especially if he wants to see what is under that dress on prom night.

In the next room, Tootie breathed a sigh of relief. From the conversation she intercepted, she could tell that Logan was sticking to the original plan that Timmy came up with. She did not want Vicky to get any false hopes about this. This was just a temporary arrangement, so that Vicky can attend her prom. So with that situation out of the way, Tootie decided to get started on her homework.

**FRIDAY MAY 23****rd ****DATE #2: **Logan was taking care of the desk work before he went out. He left the attendant an important message before he stepped out. "Ok, I will be out with Ms. Flannigan tonight. We will be at the mall, and later on wherever the night takes us. If you know who calls, Let her know I am out and cannot not be reached. I will return her call the next day. She needs to follow the rules regardless of how much she pays this escort service. Also, I'm taking the Challenger again, OK?" The attendant smiled and gave him a nod reassuring he understood what was taking place. Logan then made his way to the parking garage to get the car, and then Vicky.

Back at the Flannigan house, Vicky was putting on the finishing touches to her makeup, before she went out. Tonight was a little more informal, as she was wearing a green tube top, and black mini skirt. Her hair was all teased up, and she was checking to make sure she had everything in her purse needed for tonight. As soon as she finished up checking herself over, she heard a horn, BEEP…BEEP.

Vicky grabbed her things and came down the stairs. She then told her parents the same message as she told her Mom on Tuesday with the exact same demeanor, "I'm going out again. I'll be home by midnight, so don't wait up. If you need to get a hold of me, don't bother because I won't answer." Her parents just nodded and off she went.

Vicky scurried outside and climbed into Logan's car. She smiled big and bright to show him how glad she was to see him. She could see he was dressed down too. He had a pair of Lee jeans on, bright Blue T-shirt, and sneakers. As she climbed into the car, and closed the door, she leaned over to give him a kiss. Logan quickly leaned in to give her a quick peck on the lips. "Ok, where to first?" He said with a smile and joy in his voice. Vicky smiled tilted her head a bit and put a finger to her lips to look cute in the process of saying, "How about we go to the Swim shop first. I need to try on new bathing suits for the summer. Then we'll get a bite to eat in the food court. Sound good?" Logan started the engine of the Challenger and rev'd the engine one time before saying, "To the swim shop," and peeled off in that direction.

As Logan parked the car, he walked over to get the door for Vicky to help her out of the bucket seat. As he took her hand, he did not let it go. He walked hand in hand with Vicky all the way to the store in the mall. Once at the Swim wear shop, Vicky was picking out the skimpiest of bathing suits to try on for Logan. "How's this one look?" As she held it up to see his opinion. Logan, looking stern face told Vicky, "I need to see it on you before I can make a decision or comment."

In the dressing room, Vicky tried on the first of many bathing suits. The first one was a hot pink bikini with white horizontal strips. The bottoms were high cut on the thigh's to show more leg than usual. The top had an underwire which pushed Vicky breast up higher, to give the illusion that her 36C cups were that of a D. She looked herself over in the mirror and thought, "_Let's see if you can resist keeping your hands off me after seeing this Mr. Johannsen._" As Vicky walked out to show Logan the suit, he was not surprised by what he saw. He gave little to no reaction what so ever. "Do you really want to show that much skin on the beach?" He asked Vicky cautiously. Vicky, confused couldn't understand why he asked her that question. "Ok, well…let me try on another one," She said in a voice that sounded confused.

The next suit she tried on was a solid green bikini with a white and green plaid top. The bottoms were high cut again, but this time, had bows on the sides of the hips. She went to show Logan again, and his reaction was that of the same. Although when Vicky saw him his hands were behind his this time as he told her what he felt the flaw was with the new suit. "Vicky, not all men are turned on by the woman who show the most skin. You do have a beautiful body, and you should let it be a mystery to men to know what is underneath the suit. Flaunting it like that just sends the message you're desperate and easy."

Vicky did not know how to take that comment. She was beginning to think he didn't find her attractive. So Vicky chose her next words carefully. "Ok…then what would you recommend?" She said in a voice that was almost upseting, but with a little bit of remorse in the tone. Logan then smiled, kissed her forehead, and pulled his hands from behind his back. He presented Vicky with a bathing suit he picked out. "Try this on; you'll see what I mean," he said softely to her. Vicky took the suit and tried it on. When she looked in the mirror, she understood what Logan was trying to say. It was a tankini with boyshort bottoms. The Top was pink and white checked with an open back. The bottoms we sold pink with a white belt around the waist. It fit her figure tight enough to show off the curves of her body, but Vicky felt more beautiful in this, than she did in the other ones.

When she went out to show Logan, she got the reaction that she hoped to have when she tried on the first two. Logan's eyes lit up. He was stunned by how beautiful she looked in the suit. "Vicky, you look absoultly georgeous in that." Vicky was surprised too. She was amazed at how it made her look. Other women in the store even complimented her on it too. She went back to get changed into her outfit. When she went to the counter to buy the suit, Logan had already paid for it. The lady at the desk just bagged it and gave her the recipt. Vicky was just blown away by how Logan behaved around her. "Logan, you paid for dinner, a movie, and now this suit. Will you ever stop spoiling me?" Vicky said in both surprise and disbelief. Logan smiled softley and put his arm around her and said, "Well you can pay for dinner, since I am hungry right now." Vicky then decided to put her plan into motion. "Ok, let's go to the food court."

Vicky made sure the way she took Logan, would lead right pass the Jessica McClintok Dress Store. There she could make her pitch to see if Logan would take her to the prom. As they walked along the corridor of the mall, they approached the store. Vicky then came to a stop to look at the dress in the window. "Isn't that a pretty dress Logan?" Vicky asked him. Logan looked at it and gave her the same answer as he did when she tried on bathing suits. "I need to see you in it to give you an honest answer." Vicky then asked, "Can I try it on? It will only take a minute." Logan smiled and said, "Sure, I'd like to see you in it anyways."

Vicky was trying on the dress in the dressing room. She was very apprehensive as to how Logan would take her asking him if he would go to the prom with her. So Vicky though the best way to do this, was to come right out and say it. As she came out of the dressing room, she showed the dress to Logan. "Well…what do you think?" Vicky said as she modeled it for him.

Logan was amazed again by the way Vicky looked in the dress. It was an off white strapless form fitting dress with sequence that streched from Vickys ankels all the way up to her chest; there was also a slit up the side of the leg that stopped a foot before her waistline. It made her look absolutly stunning. Logan tried to find the words to best describe Vicky, "I am at a loss for words Vicky. You totally look stunning and radiant in that dress. I'll bet you would blow everyone away with that if you wore it to your prom, that is if it hasn't happened already." He said trying to be quirky.

Just then, Vicky's eyes went wide. Thoughts raced through her head, "_This is the golden opportunity I was waiting for! Now's my chance, don't blow this Vicky._" Vicky smiled faintly and put her head down. Logan knew what she was doing, he knew that it was a ploy to get him to ask her what was wrong and dig deeper into the matter. So, he took the bait, "What's wrong Vicky? Was it something I said?" Vicky just siged deeply and spoke with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "My prom is this coming up this Friday, and I have no one to go with." She said with a sense of remorse and sadness.

Logan then slowly walked up to Vicky. He put his hand just under her chin to make her look him straight in the eyes. He then spoke to her softly as if in a whisper to Vicky as he looked into her eyes merely inches apart, "You do have someone to go with…I would be honored to take you"

_**You'll have to wait until next chapter to see the reaction of everyone. Will it all go smoothly, or will this unravel like all of Timmy's other plans in the past? Stay tuned for the next chapter in 2 weeks. There are only 5 left.**_

_**Coming soon: Meet Jessica Pendergrass.**_


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENT OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!

Please review and leave me your comments, (Please be honest).

Italicized Print – Narration and to set up the Scene.

(Text in Brackets) – What is going through the characters mind, or what it is they're seeing or feeling?

"Text in Quotes" – Characters Speaking to one another.

**CHAPTER 11 – Meet Jessica Pendergrass**

_She was cold, cross, and had no disregard for anyone else's personal space or feelings for that matter. This was a woman who was always use to getting her way every time & all the time; and if she didn't, then you would not want to be the one person on the receiving end of it all. Meet Jessica Pendergrass…A spoiled rotten trust fund baby. This girl was not just born with a silver spoon in her mouth; she was born with a whole place setting and then some. The daughter of a wealthy industrialist, who owned several mineral mines dealing in gold, copper, silver, aluminum, lithium, and other precious metals to count all over the globe. This was a woman who would not need to work a day in her life._

_She was an only child, so there was no competition or sibling rivalry. She was giving everything from the moment she entered into this world. Over the years, she has had friends come and go by her choosing of course. If you were on her good side, you were allowed to remain in her clique, if not…then you were banished or exiled from every know place she would go. To ruin people and make them suffer was almost a hobby for her. She learned this trait from her father. "There are no fiends in any business, just mutual acquaintances to be used, shelved, or thrown away once they have severed they're usefulness." He would always tell her that. It was the way she ran her social life as well, because her social life was her job._

_Her mother was merely a passive woman, a spectator if you will. She lived in fear of both husband and daughter. Not that they were abusive to her in anyway, but that if she went against anyone of them, she feared that she would be on the receiving end of one of their backlashes. She lived the good life, but in no way would rock the boat or draw attention to her in any negative way possible. She merely just blended into the background and let the savants do their jobs. She was simply a trophy for her husband, and that was all._

_We now focus on Ms. Pendergrass for the time being. The time in now 6:00 on Friday evening. A certain escort service is about to get a most enlighten call_.

"Listen Geeve's I don't care what your policy is. I am paying top dollar and then some for this hunk to take me out! He answers to me! Now tell me where he is so I can get in touch with him, pronto!" Demanded an irate Jessica. The attendant just rolled his eyes as he held the phone away from his ear. He waited until the screaming died down before he gave Jessica an answer, "Listen Ms. Pendergrass, there are rules that must be followed, and in case you don't remember, you did sign a contract when you requested our services. I reiterate that the contract states in section C, subsection A, note 3 that all appointments need to be scheduled within 48 hours notice." Just as the attendant finished his legal disclaimer that she agreed to in the contract, he then again held the phone out away from his ear, as the woman screamed at him. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!? I AM JESSICA PENDERGRASS YOU IDIOT! WHAT I SAY GOES! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I AM CALLING. NEXT TIME, IF I HAVE TO HAVE THIS CONVERSATION WITH YOU AGAIN, YOU WON'T LIKE THE OUTCOME! EXPECT AN E-MAIL WITH THE DATES I NEED LOGAN TO BE AVAILABLE TO ME & ME ONLY! AND HE BETTER BE AVAILABLE! I'LL ACCEPT NO EXCUSSES!" As soon as the screaming was done, a click was heard. The noise was music to the attendant's ears. As he hung up the phone he thought to himself, "_Somebody needs to put that pampered bitch in her place."_

The infuriated woman stood there in the middle of her room after throwing the expensive smart phone at the bed. She didn't like it when she had to play by anyone else's rules but her own. As she stood there in her designer denim Guess Jeans, black Jimmy Chu Pumps, and pink Versace blouse that came off both shoulders exposing the soft milky white perfect skin of this 23 year old tycoons daughter. She stood about 5' 7" tall. A curly strawberry blond with a voluptuous build. She had the best body money could buy…butt, boobs, nose, skin, nails, and trainers to help her stay perfect. Not to mention a world class education. The best private school and college education money could buy. A women with this much at her disposal you may wonder why she would need to use an escort service? The answer was simple. Any man that would court her would only do so to get close to her father and his empire. They would do anything to get a piece of the family business. The man that would in turn marry her would share in the multi-billion dollar enterprise that is Pendergrass Mine & Minerals.

Jessica however, didn't like the men that tried to court her. They only wanted one thing…ok, well two things. By no means was she an unattractive woman. She was gorgeous on the outside, but dark and hideous on the inside. She has since chewed up and spit out every available guy within the county limit of Whittier California that was of upper class material. They all realized that it was not worth the torture and torment to even deal with this type of woman, and that was the woman who had everything. When she realized that none of these men would be at her beck and call, that is when she decided to use the escort services. They were simply throw away guys, or disposable dates. If one bored her or made the wrong move in anyway, she'd move on to the next sorry sap. Besides, she was paying them to be with her. So they had to worship her ever need, as well as OBEY.

Jessica had blown through dozens of escorts at various agencies. That is until she came across a young Logan Johannsen. Sure he was much younger than she was, but he was mature. He knew how to behave properly, as well as handle her both socially, and behind closed doors. He may have been 19, but he passed for 22 easily with both his looks and demeanor. Jessica made him her go to guy whenever she needed him. She didn't care or even knew what he did when she wasn't with him. All she knew was that he had to be making a mint off of her alone.

No sooner as she finished screaming at the attendant, she sent him an e-mail with the dates that she needed him for. "_There, here are the five days that I ABSOLUTLY need him by. More than 48 hours notice. They better not give me any shit, or else they'll have REAL problems to contend with_." No sooner as she sent the e-mail and pondered that thought, one of her many servants came in to inform her of the time, "Ms. Pendergrass, it's 6:30, will you be going out this evening?" Jessica immediately snapped at the help, "Of course I'm going out, its Friday dam it! Have the driver bring the limo around. Me and the girls are going to go to Club Rave tonight, and hurry it up!" No sooner as she finished that threatening sentence, the servant pulled the Nextel communicator and informed the driver to ready the limo. _

***We now return to the Mall where Logan has just answered Vicky's burning question:**

Her heart almost stopped. Her eyes began to water & tear up with joy. Her mouth still opens wide slowly starting to form the curves of a smile. She could not believe the words that had just trickled out of his mouth. She never had experienced many moments of bliss in her life, but this one mattered the most. She was going to attend the biggest social event of her life, and most importantly…she had someone to go with her. "You mean, it's not too much trouble or…or too short of notice?" Vicky said in disbelief to Logan.

He could see that this was a real big deal for her. He let out a soft laugh and as he told Vicky more of the good news, "No, it's not too short of notice, and I think I can have a tux ready by next week. After all, most of the people I go to college with work for the various outfitters. I'll stop by and order one tomorrow. If this is the dress you're going to wear, then I guess it's safe to go with a white or black vest and tie. Would you say so?"

Vicky, elated beyond belief replies, "Yes, this is the dress I'm going to get. I would go with black, that way it won't clash with any of the accessories I have to get. The prom is Friday night June 1st at the Hotel Disaronno from 6 to 11 in the Golden Ball Room. Will you be able to clear your schedule by then?"

Logan himself couldn't help feeling somewhat overwhelmed within an emotional state by all of this too. It was like he was reprieving someone who was severely punished. As if to give them a second chance at something they missed out on before. He liked feeling this way. He liked helping people too, all the more reason to be a psychologist. Although, being an escort, he hadn't realized all along that he was helping people by keeping them company or providing a much needed service to them in a time of need. However, it was different this time around. He was being paid secretly to show this young woman a good time. From the information he gathered from Gah in that short meeting, it seemed that she never knew pure joy until now. He almost wanted to know why she behaved the way she did. Deep down, he even started to regret taking the money to show Vicky a good time, as he himself has been enjoying her company. It was a break from the norm of his job as an escort. Even if it felt like she was in fact his girlfriend.

"I think I can get someone to cover for me this coming Friday. I'll have plenty of time to find a replacement for my shift. Besides, I have 2 people who owe me." He said to Vicky with a brim of confidence, knowing full well that his schedule was booked for her in advance. Vicky just smiled, it seemed like it would not leave her face. Then she realized something after she heard Logan's stomach growl loudly. "Oh my God Logan! I'm so sorry, you're hungry. Let me get out of this dress so we can get some food in you." Vicky quickly flagged down a store associate, "Ok listen hear (Looking at her name tag and speaking in a militant voice) Judy, I'm buying this dress, but I need it fitted and ready by the end of the month, got it! How much to hold it until I can come back here tomorrow for a fitting?" The sales lady said in a jovial voice, "No problem Miss. We just need 25% down, and you can hold it on a credit card." Vicky quickly gave the sales lady her card and said, "Charge it to this; I'll bring it out after I get changed." No soon as she said that, Vicky was in the dressing room.

As she ran off to get back into her original outfit, Logan just smiled softly to himself. As the sales lady rang up the dress to be held for alteration, Logan looked at the price tag. He grimaced a bit as he saw how much the dress was. He remembered Gah giving him extra money to show her good time. However, he decided to wait and talk to Vicky about it first. He has seen her mean side, and didn't want to have that brought on upon him. He'll simply mention to her over dinner about letting him pay for the dress. After all, it was covered in the contact secretly paid for.

As Vicky came out of the dressing room, she handed the lady the dress. "I'll be back here at 10:00 am for the alternations." Vicky said in a huff. She then signed the slip, took her card and the sales receipt for the dress and alterations tomorrow. Once that was done, she took Logan by the hand and led him to the food court swiftly to get him some food.

Back at the Flannigan residence, the clock on the wall read 7:12 PM. Tootie just sat in the recliner flipping through the channels, feeling somewhat sad and lonely. She had the whole house to herself. Her parents offered to take her out to dinner and shopping with them prior to the evening. She felt that they needed their alone time, so she opted out. In a way, she was glad that Vicky was finally out of the house. This way, she was able to have a moment's peace while she still thought of a way to thank Timmy for helping her. "_Why is this so hard?"_ The little pre-teen thought to herself.

It almost ate her up inside that she could not find a single way to properly thank him. After all, she still didn't know where he got the money at first to by ingredients for all those brownies. It was difficult to come up with one idea on her own as to find a way to show him she was grateful other than a hug and a kiss. Since Timmy had told her to tone down her obsession with him earlier. She respected his wishes, and since doing so as of recently, he has been more receptive to speaking with her, as well as not running away from her in public…as much. "_May be I should break down and ask Vicky what he would like. She may be able to help me…I hope." _Thought the little bespectacled girl, as she looked out the window to the Turner house 3 blocks up the street.

Back at the food court, Vicky and Logan sat down to a meal of fast food & grease. At least Vicky did. Logan decided to get sushi from one of the food court stalls, as Vicky decided to get a cheese burger and fries from another. The two just sat and talked about the upcoming dance, as well as how the others week was. Logan would stare at Vicky as she ate her food. She really seemed like a fun woman to be around, at least when she wasn't yelling at people. Logan decided to pry into the psyche that was the mind of Vicky. "Vicky, can I ask you a question?" He said giving her a somewhat jokingly serious look. Vicky, still chewing her burger raced to swallow the contents quickly so she could answer him. "Sure what is it?" Logan then continued, "How is it, that you can be pleasant and charming around me one minute, but abrasive and confrontational the next toward others around you?"

Vicky was taken by surprise by this line of quesitoning. She decided to tell him the truth, but she was unsure how he would take her child hood growing up. Vicky put her head down almost in shame, and answered his question, "Logan, I used to always be this happy as I am with you now. I used to come up to people and say Hi, I'm Vicky wanna play? That was all the time when I was a kid in Kindergarten. Then, as I got closer to 2rd & 3th grade, my girlfriends, at least I thought they were. They would change their personalities like they were clothes." Logan then interjected, "You mean form cliques, right?" Vicky nodded yes, and continued, "They would build up my hopes & feelings, and then crush them like they were nothing…just for fun."

Logan listened on; he could tell that this was something that troubled her throughout her whole childhood as well as into her teenage years too growing up. Still, Vicky pressed on, "So by the time I got ready to go into 4th grade, they did a redistricting of the schools. I was the lucky one, and I had to go somewhere new, so I got a chance to do it all over again. No one knew me or anything about my past. It was a chance to start over, a clean slate. So from that day on, when people wanted to be me nice or even try and befriend me, I decided that I would not let anyone ever hurt me like that again! So I decided to be the one to set the tone all the time, and drive fear into them. You know, strike first, so that they can't hurt me. Since then, no one has messed with me or even tried to hurt me in any way, shape, or form again."

As Logan was about to speak up to her, Vicky then spoke up one last time. "Come to think of it, that's probably why no boys would ever want to ask me out. Or the same reason I don't have many girl friends asking me to join them for shopping trips. I also have no one to confide in. Guess that's the price you pay for not wanting to have your feelings hurt." After hearing why she chose to be this way, Logan could see that Vicky was unapproachable as Gah said.

"So you never really had a boy friend?" Logan continued to push on. Vicky looked up, gave a faint smile and proceeded to tell him more about her past. "Well, this one guy Ricky dated me back when I was 16. He never really cared for me though, he just wanted my money. He left me for someone with more money than I could make. Then there was this foreign exchange student Dunstan. He only wanted a certain type of girl. He was British, shallow, & high on dating only a cheerleader, and let's face it; I wasn't cheerleader material, so he paid no attention to me after I failed at tryouts." Vicky then just shrugged her shoulders and took a big bite of her cheeseburger.

Logan sat there in his seat stunned. Thoughts raced through his mind after peering into Vicky's past. "_How am I going to break up with her when this charade is over? She has kept everyone at arm's length her whole entire life so far. Every time she attempts to trust someone or let anyone get close to her in anyway, they in turn end up hurting her more than before. This is only going to make matters worse for her after prom night. This is going to be harder than I thought. I can't just string her along like this it is wrong."_

Logan than shifted his thoughts again as he looked at his dinner. He tried to use that psychological technique to block out any and all emotion, "_You're and escort, you are used to doing this. This has been done a hundred times by you. This is easy. You never had a problem leaving a woman after a job. Once the cash has been exchanged and the date in its entirety is over, then all parties are happy. If they want more, then they contract you out again. That is how it is done. Why am I finding it hard to do this to this particular client? The only reason that I feel that I can't do this to her is…is…is…IS BECAUSE YOU ARE DEVELOPING FEELINGS FOR THIS WOMAN LOGAN!" _

Vicky looked up to see that Logan had a distressed look on his face, "Logan, are you alright?" Ask Vicky with concern for her date. He looked up, smiled faintly and said, "I'm fine, just pondering some thoughts that's all." Vicky gave him one of her sly looks as she cocked her head to the side slightly. She knew that there was something bothering him. "Logan, I have not known you for that long, but I can tell when something is on someone's mind, and it is troubling them." Logan continued to look at Vicky and smile half heartedly, still while saying, "It's nothing…really." Vicky then leaned in a mere 7 inches from his face, glared him down, "Come on Logan spill it! I just told you about my past and troubles, you don't have to be ashamed to tell me what's on your mind…who am I gonna tell?"

As Logan looked into Vicky's convincing pink eyes, he then shifted his view downward. As he did that, he could see clear down her shirt at the silky green bra holding up her two perky breasts. He didn't know if this was a tactic of Vicky's to get him to look at them, but from the way she arched her back leaning in to look at him, it did get his attention to take a peak. As he continued to look down at her beautiful mounds, he then told her a lie about what was troubling him, "Vicky, it's just…I mean…That dress is 575.00 dollars. That is a lot of money to just wear it one night. Do you think you would like to look for a cheaper one? You still have time before the prom on Friday." Logan said this trying to be sincere.

Vicky just sat back and giggled a bit. She then tried to put his mind at ease. "Logan, money is no issue for the dress. Besides, I still need to get shoes and a purse as well as get my hair and nails done. I REALLY want to go to my prom and I want to look my best. This means a lot to me, and at this time, money is no object. Besides, I was going through my drawers the other day and found 1000 dollars cash stashed in one of them. Funny thing is, I must have misplaced some funds when I was babysitting or something. Anyway, I planned to use that for the prom. So no need to worry about that." Vicky said with a wide mouthed smile.

Logan just looked at her and grinned some more. He then spoke softly back to her, "Ok, I understand how much this means to you. If you're all finished up dinner, let's go shopping for some of those accessories that you need." Hinting that he wants to continue the date this evening. Vicky just smiled, grabbed her tray and grabbed her drink and set off to find the accessories for her dress that evening.

As they were continuing to shop around the mall for added extra's to Vicky's dress. Vicky, now holding Logan's hand began to ask questions that delved into Logan's past. "Logan, tell me more about yourself." Looking down at Vicky he then questioned her, "What else would you like to know?" Gazing up into his eyes she replied, "We'll I know you're from Bakersfield, you're studying Psychology, and you work in customer service, I'd like to know about your home. What you did in school before you went to college? Did you have a girlfriend back home?"

These questions should make any escort feel uneasy; that is unless the client doesn't know you are one, and you are trying your best to act out being their boyfriend. Even if it eats you up inside that you really want her as your girlfriend too. However, Logan felt comfortable answering these questions with Vicky, as he finally realized that he is starting to develop feelings for her. So he answered her to the best of his ability.

"Well, I was quiet in school. The place where I grew up was small. I worked on a farm with my parents. There were only 135 kids in my graduating class. I wasn't really popular or cliquey. We all seemed to get along since it was a small town. Besides, everyone knew everybody in town." Vicky smiled as she listened to him talk about his home town. That really explains why he was so eager to help her with the flat tire that day she thought. "Did you play any sports?" She asked.

Logan continued, "I was on the soccer and wrestling teams. A Good athlete, but nothing to warrant a scholarship. After graduation, most of my classmates went right to work, left town for college or career opportunities elsewhere, or joined the armed services. I decided to come out here to get an education by any means necessary. Farming is hard work, and my parents said they wanted me to go to school. They wanted better for me. They taught me the value of hard work, and it is paying off."

Vicky just loved hearing Logan talk about his past. Especially about how her was an ex-high school athlete, that explained his build and stature. She could tell he was a good man. Still she wanted to know about his past experiences with other women. So Vicky pressed on, "Wow, you really paint a colorful picture about your home and how you grew up, but was there anyone special in your life?

Logan didn't know how to answer this question, so he told her the truth. "Vicky, growing up in a small town, you get to know who everybody is and how they are. I only dated a handful off girls." "Can you give me a number? Say from 5th grade to now?" She said trying to be cute. Logan smiled down at her, as he released his hand from hers and wrapped his arm around her tiny waist, pulling her in closer to him. "Vicky, I had 3 girlfriends in my lifetime there. Nothing lasted more than 3 months. I never really hit it off back home. It was tough when you knew everybody's business. Besides, most of the people there still believed in arranged marriages, and I couldn't see myself paired up with any of those girls." As Logan told Vicky about his high school days, the thoughts raced in his mind again, "_I dare not tell her that I see at least 3 different women a week, and one self centered socialite that won't let me have a moment's peace."_ As he thought that, their faces flashed in his mind.

Vicky just looked up at him in an adoring manner. He seemed like a total packed. She thought to herself, "_What did I do to end up with a sweet guy like this?"_ Before she could answer him, an announcement was made of the mall's P.A. Speaker, "The mall will be closing in 30 minutes. Please make all your final purchases, and thank you for shopping the Dimmsdale Mall."

"Looks like we better get going." Logan said to Vicky. "Ok, let's go to my house, we can sit and chat some more on my porch swing. That is unless you have to go?" Vicky said hoping to get back to an almost empty house so she and Logan can have some quality alone time. She knew her parents would be out to at least midnight. "Sure, let's go." Logan said as they made their way to the parking lot.

Back at the Flannigan's house, a certain tween occupied that porch swing. She was lonely and still trying to figure out the best way possible to show Timmy some gratitude. All of a sudden, Tootie heard the roar of a certain engine come down her street. As she looked up, she saw Logan and Vicky start to come up the walkway. Vicky had several bags over her shoulder as she was coming towards the house. "_I guess she got the accessories for the dress that she wanted to get tonight. Hope she found the money I left in her dresser that day I planted the bug in the room."_ Thought Tootie as her and Logan were just about to reach the front porch.

Just then, Vicky noticed her kid sister and began to bark orders at her. "Hey brat listen up, I'm going to need the swing in 10 minutes if you know what I mean. So by the time I put these bags away and get back down to this porch, you better be gone…got it!" Vicky said in her usual tone toward her sister. Before Logan could say something to her about how she spoke to Tootie, Vicky went inside to drop off the bags, and freshen up for Logan.

Logan looked at Tootie; he could tell something was on her little mind. So he decided to sit down next to her and see if he could help. "Something on your mind little lady?" Logan said to her in a calming voice. Tootie just looked at him, shot a brief smile his way, and then looked away. She then answered his question. "You could say so. You see, my friend up the street helped me out with a big problem. I want to show him how grateful I am for his efforts. The problem is, I don't know how to do it properly without…smothering him. You see, I like this boy. Oh who am I kidding, I love him. I have since kindergarten. I know deep down he has the same feelings for me, but he is afraid to show it. Especially, when his friends tease him about it. I just want to do something to let him know I care." Tootie continued to pour her little heart out to Logan about Timmy and the situation she was in, as well some of the troubles she encountered with him over time.

Logan looked at her and smiled. He then gave her a possible solution, "Tootie, I can tell you care deeply about this boy. If he went to all this trouble to help you, he must surely care a great deal for you. Some boys take time to mature. Girls always mature faster than boys. So he will smarten up and come around someday soon I'm sure. You know what. I saw a Glamour Pix photo of you in there on your parent's coffee table. That was you wasn't it?" Logan said trying to perk Tootie up. Tootie smiled at him and nodded yes. Logan then gave her an idea, "I bet if you took that picture, and a few other ones of you in your dance attire, and put it in a picture frame with an inscription, he would love it."

Just then, Tootie's head popped up and a bigger smile came across her face. "That's a great idea Logan, Thank you. I'm going to work on that right now." Tootie then jumped up and ran into the house to get started on that. As she was running to the door, she almost ran over Vicky. "Hey, watch were you're going princess!" She yelled as Tootie ran past.

Vicky then sat next to Logan on the swing. As she leaned into him he put his arm around her. Vicky then spoke up. "What did you say to my dorky little sister to make you run away so fast?" Logan then told her what transpired, "I gave her an idea to show her thanks to her special friend up the street Timmy. She wanted to show him her gratitude for helping her out with a big problem, so I told her to make a picture collage of herself with those studio pictures she had done, and a special inscription to him saying thanks; that's all." Vicky giggles and then begins to laugh. "What's so funny?" He asked Vicky. Vicky just smiled at him as she composed herself, "Nothing, it's just that Timmy will REALLY like that.

(_That's great! That will be more torture for the twerp to have to see her in that outfit. Logan really found a way to torment Timmy there.) _ Thought Vicky quietly to herself.

As they swung on the porch, Vicky then leaned up and kissed Logan. Logan returned the kiss. They both ended up getting into a heavy petting session in front of the neighborhood, before Logan made a comment, "Uh Vicky, we are doing this out in the open with a porch light on us, and I think the neighborhood watch is watching us. Can we take this inside on the couch?" Vicky then looked around and saw what Logan was taking about. "Yeah good idea; let's go." As Vicky got up, she took Logan by the hand to lead him into her house, as she was doing that, Logan was goosing her from behind to get her to move faster. "Keep it up and I'm gonna make you pay for that." Giggled Vicky as she ran into the house. Logan followed her in, and no sooner as that door closed, the petting resumed. As they picked up where they left off outside, all that could be heard were the sounds of two young people enjoying each others...uh company. That is until tomorrow...when Logan gets his messages from a certain client._  
_

_**We are almost about to come to ahead on this story. Tootie has her solution, Vicky has her date, & everyone is happy…well almost everyone? Stay tuned for the next chapter in 2 weeks. There are only 4 left.**_

_**Coming soon: Preparations.**_


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENT OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!

Please review and leave me your comments, (Please be honest).

Italicized Print – Narration and to set up the Scene.

(Text in Brackets) – What is going through the characters mind, or what it is they're seeing or feeling?

"Text in Quotes" – Characters Speaking to one another.

**CHAPTER 12 – Preparations**

The weekend was here! And with less than 6 days to the prom, preparations had to be made of course, by all that is…and in a hurry too. Vicky, after a long make out session last night with Logan; decided to sleep in a bit, and get some much needed rest before her dress fitting today at 10:00. She was so excited. A smile would not leave her face as the very thought of her going to her senior prom with an actual date. She had been to many dances before, but not with another guy to accompany her that is. This would be the first one, and a good thing it was too. For this was going to be the biggest one of her life, especially at this moment in time.

As she now decided to climb out of bed, the first thing Vicky did was look herself over in the mirror. The next thing she did was closely look at her neck line and examined herself around that particular area, "_Good, no marks. The last thing I want is a hickey or any other visible spots on my neck line_." She said to herself. Her dress was going to show a lot of her bust and neck line since it was strapless. She didn't want to bring any attention to any other area of her body. "_Well, time to get a shower_." She thought as she began throwing her clothes off around the room while making her way to the bathroom.

Across town, a certain escort was already awake, and had just finished his morning exercise routine. He did his cardio and weights at the gym, and then jogged the rest of the way back to his loft within the escort service. He then made his way to the front desk to get his messages. As he began to read them, his heart stopped. In his hand were 5 dates that were being requested for his services, by none other.

The dates were June 1st, June 2nd, June 15th, June 16th & June 17th. All Requested by Jessica Pendergrass.

Logan then called the attendant over to discuss with him the nature of the message. "Lance, did you inform Ms. Pendergrass that the 1st & 2nd of this coming month I am already booked?" Logan said in a voice of utmost concern. "Lance looked at him, rolled his eyes, and gave him the short version of last night's conversation, "I simply told the Pre-Madonna that all appointments need to be scheduled within 48 hours' notice. I know you are booked on the 1st & 2nd, but I didn't call her back yet. Would you like me to inform her on your behalf?" Logan just looked at Lance and gave a brief sigh of relief. That is why they paid Lance to handle problem cases. "Could you please? I don't feel like dealing with her at all. I have other things to tend to first with our client Ms. Flannigan.

Lance smiled and gave Logan a look that something more was going on. He then proceeded to help Logan with his arrangements for the prom. "Let me guess, you want the black Armani tux with white vest and black tie, A wrist corsage from Uptown Florist's, and would you prefer the Cadillac or the BMW that night Logan?" Logan just nodded yes to all the choices laid out for him. Except, when he got to the car selection he simply replied, "I'll take Dodge; there is no need to impress this one with a high class vehicle." Lance just smiled and said, "Very well. Now, do I need to book a reservation at the hotel for the two of you? Mr. Gah did pay for the premium package." Right then and there, he shot a wink at Logan.

Logan thought long & hard on this one for a moment. He had both days booked. It would be nice for some REAL alone time with Vicky, but this may be the only chance for him to make a clean break with her in a private room. He could leave a note on the pillow saying that he is going abroad, or that he is on holiday in Sweden with his parents until further notice. Still, Lance was waiting for an answer, "Yes, book a room. It will be needed." Lance nodded again in agreement, and then began to make arrangements for Logan.

Back in the town of Dimmsdale, a certain pre-teenaged boy was making preparations for the following weekend. Mom, Dad, since Vicky is going to the prom on Friday night, and you have no one to watch me. A.J. invited both me and Chester over to his house to have a sleep over. That way, I don't have to be imprisoned…I mean left at Flappy Bob's Learn-A-Torium. Timmy's Dad put down the paper and looked at his son. "Well, since A.J.'s parents are offering, then that will be great! We can use the extra money to have dinner at the Cake & Bacon after the trip…I mean…seminar, right honey?" Timmy's Mom then chimed in, "That's sounds like a great idea. I hate having to fight and wrestle dinner into the over." Timmy's Dad then cries out, "Great! Looks like we'll have extra time away from Timmy…I mean to spend with each other and not rush around." Timmy just smiled jumped up in the air and yelled. "Sweet! I'll go and tell A.J. that I'll be over his house at 6:00 next week. Thanks Mom, Thanks Dad." Timmy cried out as he ran up to his room to send a text message to his pal.

As Timmy burst through the door, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof morph from fish back into their fairy form to greet him. "Hey sport, why so excited!" Said Wanda as she held poof while giving him a bottle. "I'll be sleeping over A.J.'s house with Chester next Saturday. That's means a night of Crash Nebula re-runs, video games, and pizza. But best of all, NO VICKY!" Timmy said as he raised his hands in the air representing what a referee would do if a touchdown was scored. "Wow Timmy, that's great. So does that mean we can have the night off too?" Asked Cosmo with great anticipation of his answer. "Absolutely, you can do whatever you want after 5:00." All three fairies cheered with joy, to be able to do what they wanted to for a night. "Next week is going to be great!" All of them said in unison.

Three blocks down the road, we now check back in with the Flannigan clan. Tootie is sitting at the kitchen table putting the finishing touches on her photo collage for Timmy. "_All I need now is a 10" x 13" picture frame. I'll need to see if Mom or Dad can take me to the mall to get one." _No sooner as that thought crossed her mine, Vicky came down the steps and into the kitchen wearing the off the shoulder yellow sundress that she wore to school at times to try and catch a boyfriend or prom date. She then looked at Tootie, "Tell Mom & Dad I'll be home at 4:00 Squirt. I have to go to the mall and get fitted for my gown, as well as pick up shoes and a purse." Tootie's eyes lit up, "Can I come with you? I need to get a frame for my gift to Timmy." Vicky rolled her eyes & then snapped at Tootie, "Alright, you can come, but stay out of my way and keep your opinions to yourself. I'm going to be at the mall for a while, so you either need to find your own way home, or wait till I'm done shopping, got?" Tootie just nodded with excitement. Should could always keep herself busy. She just needed that final piece to her objet d'art to give to her beloved.

Back at the agency, the attendant was on the phone arguing with a certain someone who can't take no for an answer. "What do you mean he is unavailable? I need him for those two nights. It's my graduation celebration dinner from Stanford!" The attendant again was holding the phone out away from his ear, as well as making mouthing motions to simulate her ranting. "Ms. Pendergrass, we have other paying clients that book certain escorts as well. Mr. Johansson had been booked well in advance for that period of time. Now you have 2 options my dear: One, you can choose someone else to take you…or Two, you can go alone. What will it be?"

Jessica gasped out loud when she heard the attendant speak to her that way. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" Before she could get another word out, the next thing she heard was, click. "_He hung up on me?"_ Was the thought racing through her mind. "_Enjoy your theme music bitch, its call ode to dial tone." _Thought Lance to himself as he went to tend to other matters in the office. Just then the phone at the agency rang & rang, and that's all it did. Logan was all changed and getting ready to go out when he heard the phone ringing off the hook. "Aren't you going to answer the phone?" The attendant just shot Logan a look as to say, are you serious? "That is the pampered bitch calling back to verbally assault me some more about your availability. So she can deal with the voice mail. I gave her plenty of options. She can leave a message." Logan smiled. He liked when Lance handled irate clients. He didn't care or feared them. "Lance, I'll be seeing Ms. Flannigan on Wednesday night. I cleared that day, so make sure no one books me on 5/29 Ok?" Lance just smiled and nodded to the young man. "I'm going back to Bakersfield for the weekend. Need to say hi to Mom & Dad. I'll be back on Monday."

_**4 Days Later…**_

_Dear Diary,_

_The day of the prom is almost here. I have not seen the smile leave Vicky's face since Logan has agreed to take her to the prom. She has been a different person lately. Too busy to yell or boss everyone around, and hardly home. The week has been enjoyable for both me and my parents. Yesterday, she brought her dress home. I can't wait to see her in it on Friday. She also has a nail appoint tomorrow, as well as getting her hair done Friday after school. Tonight is the last night Vicky will see Logan before the dance. I overheard Vicky saying that they'll be doing something tonight, but I couldn't make out what they were saying since the battery went dead in my bug. Which reminds me, I should get it out of there why she's away tonight? _

_As for me, I finished my masterpiece for Timmy. I hope he likes the pictures I put in it for him, as well as what I had worded for him on the photo. I'll give it to him Saturday, as well as ask him if he wants to go out for ice cream later…my treat of course. All of this would not be possible if it wasn't for him and his quick thinking._

_I hope Logan knows how to handle Vicky after the prom. I mean this was done on short notice, but he really has been doing everything right. Timmy really had a good plan on such short notice. Well, time to get ready for school._

_Sincerely,_

_Tootie Flannigan._

As Tootie was getting ready to get a ride to school, Vicky stopped her down at the foot of the stairs. "Hey dork, are you going to see Timmy today?" Asked Vicky as she was holding a folded slip of paper. Tootie just shot her a look as to say, really? "He is in my history class, why?" Vicky just smiled and handed her the slip of paper. "Here, give this to him. He'll get a kick out of this." Tootie took the piece of paper. She wondered if she should read it, but that would be rude. It was from Vicky, not Trixie, so she'll just give it to him when she sees him. "Fine, I'll pass it along." With that being said, Tootie heard the horn of her mom's car, and ran to hop in to get her ride to school.

_**Later that day… **_

Tootie approaches Timmy in class, and preceded to hand him the note. "Here Timmy, Vicky wanted me to give this to you for some reason." As Timmy looked up from his desk at Tootie, he could see a flutter in her eyes as she swooned over him. Timmy, just gave her a faint smile to acknowledge her presence, and took the note. He could tell from the hand-writing that it was from Vicky, as she is the only one he knows who uses red pen and writes twerp on everything that is directed at him. "Thanks Tootie let me see what "it" wants." Tootie stood over him as he read the note.

As Tootie looked on, she could see that Timmy was getting upset. "Is everything ok Timmy?" Timmy just crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash. He then looked at Tootie to tell her the good news. "Well Tootie, the good news is, Vicky will be out of your house tonight, and the bad news is, she will be babysitting me tonight…with Logan." Tootie gave Timmy a look of confusion, as the skin on her small nose gave a little wrinkle. "I know that Vicky watching is you bad, but she'll have Logan there to distract her. Won't you be free to roam around the house and do what you like?" Timmy sharply answers her question. "No, it means chores and bed ASAP. She's going to want to have the living room all to herself." Tootie then began to see the plight that Timmy was facing. She wished there was something she could do to help. Just then, the teacher entered the room and class began.

As the school day has ended, Timmy boarded the bus and began his journey home. As he stepped off the bus, he noticed Vicky's car in the driveway. "_Great, let the torment begin." _Timmy thought to himself as he walked up to his house.

Once inside, there stood his parents, and Vicky. "Hey son, Vicky will be here to look after you tonight, as your mother & I go to my company sponsored family dinner & a movie night without your son event." Boasted Timmy's dad. Then Timmy's Mom added insult to injury, "So Vicky's is going to watch you tonight, and you'll get to meet her new boyfriend. We told Vicky she did not need to cancel her date with him. We'll just pay him the same as her for watching you tonight as well." Timmy then focused on Vicky as she bid his parents farewell, "Don't worry Mr. & Mrs. Turner, Timmy is in good hands tonight. Have fun." Just as Timmy's parents left for the festivities, they each told him how much he was loved and bolted out the door.

The sound of the door closing reverberated through the entire house. As soon as his parents left the driveway, Vicky's personality changed. "Alright Twerp, get this trough your head. Its chores then bed, and in that order too. I don't want you bothering me and my boyfriend tonight. I had a date lined up, but your parents offered me to have it here. They paid me double, and even paid for pizza and a movie on demand for us. So stay out of our way, or who know what horror awaits you!" Timmy didn't even put up a fight. He knew the routine, so he just went off to his room, and began to work from the top down.

As Timmy was scrubbing the Toilet, his fairies came in to check on him. "Hey Timmy, are you alright? Can we do anything to help?" Wanda said looking at her godson with concern. Timmy just scrubbed the toilet harder to make it shine. "Not yet Wanda, Vicky has Logan coming over tonight, and I might want to have some fun tormenting her in front of him." Wanda looked at Cosmo; he had a smile on his face, "Oh…I know where this is going tonight." Wanda then looked at Timmy, "Do you think that is a good idea to bother her in the company of the escort Timmy?" Before he could answer her back, the doorbell rang. Timmy stopped and working, and bolted to the top of the steps. Cosmo, Wanda, & Poof changed into 3 ordinary house flies and perched on Timmy's shoulder to see what how Vicky behaved when Logan came around.

Vicky jumped up and ran to the front door. As soon as she opened it, there stood Logan in his jeans and white T-shirt. A smile stretched across Vicky's face as well as his. "Oh Logan, thanks for coming over, please come in and sit on the couch." Vicky then grabbed his hand and led him into the living room with such force, that Logan nearly fell off balance when she pulled him in. "I would have liked to had gone out with you tonight to discuss some last minute details before my prom, but I already promised the Turner's I'd watch Timmy tonight, considering I had to back out of this weekend's duty." Logan just looked at her and smiled, he too was looking forward to that night. "It's no problem Vicky; I just like being around you." That phrase right there made Vicky cock her head to the side and blush.

As Timmy looked from the stairs, he could see just how happy Vicky was. "Wow, Vicky is a totally different person around him. I never seen her this happy." Just then Wanda chimed in, "I know, she seems happier around him than she ever was with that mooch Ricky or that stuck up Dunstan." Just then, Timmy decided to make his way down to see what was next on his list of chores for the night.

As he walked up to Vicky, who was engaging in conversation with Logan, He decided to find out what the evil dictator wanted him to do next. However, before he could interrupt, Logan noticed him coming, and acknowledged Timmy's presence. "Well hello, you must be Timmy? I have heard so much about you from both Vicky & Tootie." Logan said as he extended his hand to shake Timmy's. Timmy looked at Logan and smiled. It felt nice to be treated with some decency and respect, especially in his own house. As Timmy reached out to shake his hand, Vicky snapped at him. "Hey Twerp, can't you see I'm talking here? If you're finished with the toilets, then go do the dishes and vacuum the floors. Dinner will be here in 20 minutes. Now move!" Shouted the fiery red head. Timmy just looked at Logan and said, "It was nice meeting you." Then he walked off to finish his chores.

Logan just watched as Timmy walked into the kitchen to do what Vicky said. He then looked over at her and said, "Vicky, must you yell at him like that? What did he ever do to you? Vicky gave Logan a surprised look as she answered his question. "His parents are paying me good money to look after him, and I make sure that he stays out of trouble by doing chores. As long as he does that, he can't get into any mischief." Logan just looked at her and continued, "Yes, but do you have to yell and call him names like that? You don't want to damage his self esteem do you?" Vicky then answered him back in as sweet a tone as possible. "Logan, it's a tough world out there. I need to prepare him for what's to come. He'll thank me someday when he's older."

Logan just looked at Vicky with concern. As he pondered his thoughts, he could tell that Vicky was hurt so much throughout her childhood by all the other children, that she has developed certain trust issues. As he further looked into her eyes, he couldn't help but realize how beautiful she was on the outside, yet so cold and harsh on the inside. She was so afraid to trust others or even forgive people who have hurt her. She simple would just put up a wall or barrier to protect herself. He needed to know why.

"Logan, Logan? Hello? Are you listening?" Vicky said as she waved to get his attention. Logan then came back to reality. "Sorry Vicky, I just drifted off there for a moment."

The two picked up the conversation where they left off. Thirty minutes then went by. The doorbell rang, and Vicky spoke up, "Dinners here, I'll get it." As she walked to the door to pay the delivery man. When Vicky answered the door, standing there in front of her, was the same pizza delivery boy 2 weeks ago that Tootie had spoke to about dating her sister. "Ahhhhh Vicky Flannigan! P-p-p-please don't hurt me, here take my tips, and here is your pizza, just don't hurt me!" Before Vicky could say anything, the delivery boy jumped in his car and peeled out up the road. Vicky just batted an eyelash, looked at the pizza and yelled out to him as he drove off, "Hey, I ordered mushroom's on this too!"

As Vicky brought the pizza over to the table for her and Logan's dinner, Timmy walked out to get some for his dinner too. "Oh boy, I sure am hungry." He said as he looked a mess from cleaning the kitchen. Before he could even grab a slice, Vicky snapped at him again, "Hey, go wash up, and I'll bring it to your room…later that is. I would like some alone time with my date if you don't mind." Timmy knew that meant get out of here, and you'll be lucky if I leave you any pizza. He just let out a sigh, and went upstairs to his room. As Logan again, watched him walk off, he then said to Vicky, "Hey let me bring him up 2 slices and a can of Coke. You pick out a movie. I need to speak to Timmy alone for a minute."

Vicky just looked at Logan strangely. "What do you need to talk to him about?" Logan just leaned down, shot her that sly smile of his, and kissed her passionately on the lips. This made Vicky feel like putty in his hands. Then as he broke the kiss he told her why, "Remember Tootie and I were talking on the porch last Friday? I need to see how Timmy feels about some things she told me that night. I'll be back in 15. The pizza should be cool by then & we can watch the movie."

Logan ascended the stairs to Timmy's room carrying the food and beverage for him. As he approached the door to his room, he could have sworn he heard Timmy and 2 other voices in the room conversing. As Logan knocked on the door, he said, "Timmy, its Logan. I brought your dinner up for you, can I come in?" Timmy just froze as he order his fairy's to do the following, "Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, go into fish mode now!" As his fairies were now disguised, Timmy then gave Logan the go ahead to come in. "Sure, doors open." Logan walks in carrying the pizza & coke for Timmy. He left it on his night stand to cool. "Hey, who were you talking to in here?" Asked Logan with a look of confusion on his face. "Timmy just looked at him blankly. He needed to think of something fast, and the internet excuse would not work this time around. "Uh, I sometimes talk to myself when I'm alone. You know…being an only child?" Timmy said hoping that he bought it. Logan then looked at him and smiled. "Yes, I can understand that. Being an only child too, I did that when I was your age. Mind if I talk to you for a brief moment?" Timmy looked at Logan with a face of concern. What could he possibly want to talk about? "_I hope he doesn't figure out that my voice and Gah's are the same. This guy is pretty intelligent." _Thought Timmy to himself. "Sure, what is this about?" Asked the cautious pre-teenager.

Logan sat on the bed with Timmy and asked him a few questions. "Timmy, I was talking with Tootie about a week ago, and she told me how much she cares about you." This just made Timmy roll his eyes. "Well, there's a difference between care and tolerate. I just tolerate her." Said Timmy in a huff, as he looked away from Logan. Logan just looked at him; smiled softly to himself as he continued. "You know Timmy, I look at Tootie, and then I look at Vicky, and I think to myself that when she gets older, she will be a gorgeous woman…much like her sister."

Timmy looked at him and gave him a look of utter disgust. "Logan, we call her Icky Vicky! It's a hit song by Chip Skylark. Haven't you ever heard of it? Also, Tootie is creepy. She follows me all over and won't leave me alone. Besides, every time I try to get the girl of my dreams Trixie Tang to notice me, Tootie either interferes or chases me away before I can talk to her. She just doesn't get it."

Logan looked at Timmy and still smiled at him as he asked another difficult question. "Are you sure about that? Or are you just ashamed at what your friends will think about you around someone like her? Tootie is a real sweet girl Timmy. She cares deeply about you. Also, from what she told me about how you always help her out with all her problems that she had over the past, I can see that deep down, you do have some feelings for her, but you are afraid to show them." Timmy's heart skipped a beat. "_Did Tootie tell him the plan_?" He thought as he sat in the presence of Logan. "_No she couldn't have, otherwise he'd know something was up."_ Logan then continued, "I'll bet that if you gave her a chance, and just step back for a moment, and look at her through a different set of perceptiveness, you would see what I'm talking about." Timmy just wanted this conversation to end. So he just told Logan what he wanted to hear. "Ok, I'll try to look at her in a different light...next time I see her that is. Thanks for bringing my dinner up Logan. You'd better get downstairs. Vicky hates it when she's kept waiting. Believe me, I know." Logan stood up, rubbed his hand in Timmy's hair to mess it up a bit, and headed down to Vicky.

As Timmy began to chow down on his dinner, Cosmo, Wanda, & Poof appeared. Wanda just gave Timmy an, I told you so look. Timmy then responded to her with his mouth full, "WHAT?" Wanda then smiled and said, "See Timmy, even he knows what you're passing up each time you try and go after Trixie." Cosmo then spoke up, "Yeah Timmy, just picture Vicky with black hair and glasses, and that's Tootie in 6 years." Timmy then spoke up, "Guys, just drop it. I'm not interested in Tootie period. And I don't know how to look at her differently than I already am. So let's give that a rest too." The fairy's just looked at him with disappointment. Timmy's Mom, Logan, & Wanda were trying to tell him something, and that something was, you don't know what you have right in front of you. If only there was a sign to show Timmy, what the future holds for him if he just gave Tootie a chance.

Back downstairs, Vicky had a plate of pizza for Logan all ready, and she rented the movie "The Vow." Logan then plopped down on the couch, put his left arm around Vicky, and then picked up his pizza and took a bite as he watched the movie on the couch with her. Vicky then melted into his side as they watched the movie. As the previews were running through the screen, Logan asked Vicky a question, "Vicky, why do you snap at everybody? I know you are afraid of people hurting you, but did you ever think that everyone has their faults? I mean why did you yell at Timmy tonight? He's just a little kid."

Vicky looked up at him as she laid next to him. She let a big sigh before she answered him. "I think forgiveness is a sign of weakness. That to forgive means that you will just let that person hurt you over again and again. Being hurt once is enough. Also, this one time, Timmy and I were trapped in a cave. He helped me escape and abdominal snow monster, which I later found out, was a hunk…much like you. So he blew my chances with the guy and I just never forgave him for that."

Logan then pressed on, "Vicky, if you don't learn to forgive…then you will very likely grow old and alone. People do get hurt, and it's only human nature. What are you going to do if I ever hurt you one day?" Logan sat waiting for her answer. He needed to forecast what a possible outcome would be when he would then decide to end it with Vicky after the prom the next day. He needed to hear her response.

Vicky, still looking at him lovingly as she was nestling in the crook of his arm gave him a response that shook Logan to his very core. "Logan, no boy…I mean man has ever treated me as good as you. I don't think it's in your nature to hurt me. By the way you treat me; I can see that you actually care about how I feel. You're a good person, and that is why I feel safe around you."

Right after Vicky said that, Logan's sprits just fell. "_I can't do this to her. I can't break her heart like this. When she tries and puts so much trust in certain people; that if & when they lie or let her down, she scorns them forever. This could have been so much easier on me if I didn't play this charade. In doing so, I myself have developed feelings for her. How do I make this right?"_ As he continued to ponder that thought, Vicky interrupted his thought pattern.

"Logan, what are we doing after the prom?" Logan was still chewing his pizza, and with thoughts racing in all over his mind answered her with a mouth full. "I have something planned, but you'll have to wait." All that did was excite Vicky even more anticipation to the upcoming evening. "Can you tell me what you had in mind?" She said as she continued to pry away at him in a coy manner." Logan sat there while still eating his pizza. He smiling at her softly, this just drove Vicky down right crazy. He then playful answered her' "You'll have to wait and see." As he then swallowed his bite.

Vicky didn't say another word after that. She just watched the movie with her man and smiled to herself. Thoughts however raced through her head too about the possibilities of the evening in question afterwards. Deep down, Vicky was hoping, no anticipating and longing for the day that this would come. As one particular thought raced constantly through her teenaged mind…

"_Friday night is going to be the best night of my life. I hope that what he has planned is the same thing that I have always wanted on this night, but never got the chance to do all these years in high school prior to this. I hope that when the prom is over…I will have lost my virginity."_

_**Next Chapter, I promise you will one, be very long & two, very confrontational. We'll now see how it all unravels. Stay tuned for the next chapter in 2 weeks. There are only 3 left.**_

_**Coming soon: The Calm before the Storm.**_


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENT OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!

Please review and leave me your comments, (Please be honest).

Italicized Print – Narration and to set up the Scene.

(Text in Brackets) – What is going through the characters mind, or what it is they're seeing or feeling?

"Text in Quotes" – Characters Speaking to one another.

**CHAPTER 13 – The Calm before the Storm**

The date is now Friday June 1st. Today is going to be a great day… at least for a few select people that is. As the commencement speaker gets up to deliver his speech to the graduation class of Stanford University; there sits one woman who is not amused. As she bakes in the hot sun, with her white & Red cap and gown, she begins to sweat as the speaker continues to deliver the long, boring, and in her eyes pointless speech. Her thoughts begin to run wild as she sits there in anger. "_Will you just hurry it up already damn it! It's hot out here. Why wasn't this done in the auditorium where it would at least be air conditioned?"_

Jessica sat there and looked at her Smart Phone. She played with a certain app until a text message came across the screen from one of her girlfriends. "Hey girl, See you at you 7:00 pm tonight. I have to stop off at another party before yours. Sucks that you'll be solo tonight with no date for the graduation dinner later." Seeing that message made her furious. She had her heart set on Logan accompanying her tonight at the graduation dinner & then the party at her place. She didn't want any other guy to go with, because as she put it, she didn't have time to break somebody new in. As the speaker continued on, she began to think quietly & angrily to herself again, "_He'll pay for this. I'll make both him and that bitch client he is with pay dearly for ruining my graduation celebration."_

Elsewhere, the rest of the day seemed to go by pretty quickly. It was a Friday, and everyone had plans for the weekend. Tootie was home by 3:00. Even though she finished her gift for Timmy, she began to help with getting everything ready for when Vicky came home from the salon. Vicky had been at the salon since 2:00. She made sure her Mom wrote a note to get out of 8th period early so she could get ready. It's not like all the other girls weren't doing it. Just then, Tootie's parents came home. As her Mom walked in with her father, she asked her youngest daughter for a favor. "Oh Tootie, can you please help me clean up a bit? I want this place looking nice for pictures tonight. I need to make sure I capture this moment." Tootie just nodded and began to help her mom clean the kitchen, while her Dad vacuumed the living & dining room.

About 30 minutes later, Vicky pulled up to the house. No sooner as she came through the front door, she rushed up to her room to start to touch up her already applied makeup, and get into her dress. The Time was 3:33, and she had about 90 minutes to get ready for Logan to pick her up. As Tootie watched her sister rush up the stairs, she couldn't help but notice how nice her hair looked. Her bangs were perfectly aligned, and the rest of it was down, but only slightly teased a bit to give it some body. Before the door closed to her to her room, she shouted out to Tootie personally, "Hey Toot, I'll need your help in a little while so don't go anywhere!" Tootie stopped and perked up a bit, "_Vicky asking me for help…again? Wow, this is a first."_ Tootie liked it when she was included in her big sister's life. Regardless, even if she was mean to her majority of the time. Still, she did care and love her big sister. Especially, since Vicky will NEVER know or have any idea of how she got to this point tonight.

Back at the escort service, Logan was getting himself ready too. Tonight will be bittersweet for him, as he knows what must be done once Saturday Morning comes around. As he began to fasten his bow-tie, he checked his appearance in the mirror. He looked down at himself to make sure all was in place. He let out a sigh and thought, "_Please, give me the strength and courage to do what I have to tonight." _No sooner after he finished that thought; Lance, the front door attendant walked in with various items needed for the planned evening ahead of him.

As Lance walked in, he gave as well as announced to Logan the following items in his possession. "Ok, we have one wrist corsage, the keys to the Challenger, breath spray, and here are the keys to room 302 for the evening. Will there be anything else Logan?" Logan just took the items and placed them in the appropriate pockets. He then took the corsage and looked at it. It was beautiful. White and Peach colored flowers that would go perfectly with Vicky's dress. Lance then proceeded to break the silence, "What seems to be troubling you Logan my boy?"

Logan just looked at him with a sad face. There was no fooling Lance. He has seen it all come and go before. He knew something was on his mind. "Lance, has an escort ever fallen for a client before?" Lance just looked at him stone faced and said with very little emotion in his voice, "Yes, It's how I met my wife. It's happened too many escorts. After all, you are a flesh and blood creature with needs and wants too. After a while, you break down and give in." Logan then looked at him with a total state of disbelief across his face. He could not believe the answer he just received from him. Not only was he the attendant, but the owner & operator of the agency.

Confused, Logan then replies with a hint of anger and disgust in his voice, "Then why did all those times you tell me to not let it get in the way? That once the cash is exchanged and the services have been rendered…be that as it may the deal's done! You said to be strong and not let any emotion get in the way of business. Now…you tell me this? Like it's ok to go back on my stance and break the code?" Lance just looked at him and smiled. He could tell that he was upset about this. However, he knew that Logan was deeply infatuated with Vicky. "Logan, did you feel this way about any of your other clients?"

Logan looked at him with some confusion and replied, "Well…no, but that is only because they knew what they were getting into with me from the start. They knew what I was, what I did, and it was easy to play the role or act the part for them. With Vicky, It was…was like a blind date. A blind date that happened to turn into more than what it was." Logan began to see the flaw in everything after that. He could see that the way he had gone about Ms. Flannigan as a client, led him to believe that it WAS a date. That is what allowed him to develop an emotional connection to her in such a short time. That she actually became someone that he was comfortable with. Logan just sat on the bed and looked at the ground. He had no idea what to do.

Lance came over and sat down next to him. He then began to give him some more advice for the evening going forward. "Look Logan, had I known this is how you were going to go about proceeding with this client, I would have given you some warning. But, it's spilt milk right now. What's done is done. The way I see it, you have two choices. First, go about your original plan with the date, and leave it as a business deal; or, continue to see her as your new girlfriend. The only thing you will need to make sure of once you made up your mind is, can you continue to date her and be an escort at the same time? Many have tried to do just that and juggle a personal and professional relationship simultaneously. But whatever YOU decide, YOU need to make sure…it is the right choice for you."

Logan then looked up and smiled at Lance. Lance just smiled back at him and winked as he finished in closing. "I have to head back down stairs and man the desk. I have all your information and your where abouts in the ledger. You have a good time! Just take a few days and think about what I said. No need to do anything rash at this moment in time. You'll need to think over what I said. Now go, give Vicky the time of her life."

Logan looked at Lance and smiled brightly. That helped put his troubled mind at ease. As Lance was about to close the door, Logan spoke up, "Hey Lance…Thanks. Thanks for helping me see this through. I'll take a few days and ponder just what you said. I won't make a hastily decision tonight." No sooner after he said that, the alarm on his phone went off, indicating that he needed to leave now and get Vicky.

At the Tuner household, everyone was getting ready to go where they needed to for the evening. As Timmy was packing up his duffel bag to go over to A.J.'s house, his fairies were getting ready to go out on the town up in fairy world. "So what are you guys going to do tonight while I'm out?" Timmy said as he continued to stuff his backpack with his uniform and glove for the game the very next day. "Oh were just going to T.G.I. Fairies for dinner, and then go shopping at the mall to get a few things. You know, just to spend some quality time with the family." Wanda said, as she packed the diaper bag for Poof. Timmy then looked at her as she was loading the bag up, "Those diapers look too big to fit Poof?" Then, poofing out of nowhere comes Cosmo…with his clothes off. "That's because there my diapers Timmy. Why stop and go, when you can go in your pants! It's such a time saver!" Both Timmy & Wanda just rolled their eyes at each other. "Timmy, do you want a ride to A.J.'s?" Called Timmy's Mom from the bottom of the stairs. "No, I'm leaving now. I'll walk, it's a nice evening anyway." Timmy's Dad then called out to him as well, "Ok, just lock up when you leave. We'll see you at home tomorrow." No sooner as they said their goodbyes, Timmy did the same to his fairies and headed off to A.J.'s house.

Back at the Flannigan's residence, Vicky was finishing up. As she looked herself over for the umpteenth time, she could not believe how stunning she looked. As she began to gather her belongings, and put them in the purse that she was taking to the prom, there was a knock on her door. "What da ya want?" Screamed the decked out teenager. Just then, the voice from the opposite side of the door called out. "Vicky, its Tootie. Can I please come in?" Vicky just rolled her eyes and said, "Couldn't wait another five minutes for me to come out and show everybody huh. Well come on in, I need you to check me to make sure I'm zipped up all the way."

As Tootie entered the room, she froze in place at what she saw before her spectacled eyes. There stood Vicky more beautiful than anyone could ever imagine. She looked like a vision right off the cover of a fashion magazine. The semi white dress sparkled as it hit the light from the room. It formed around her voluptuous figure perfectly. The slit up the side, stopped just about thigh high, showing off her left leg. It hugged both her butt and bust firmly. It was off the shoulder and low cut down to the middle of her back too, which showed her perfect milky white skin and some freckles too. She had just the right amount of make-up and body glitter to accent her pulsating pink eyes and full lips. Her hair was the nicest that it ever has been. It wasn't in a ponytail, but her bangs we evenly cut, and her hair was down straight with some teased curls for body and sheen. However, it was help back in place with some bobby pins so as not to fall in her eyes. Tootie just stood there in awe as she looked at her sister up and down. "Vicky…you're so beautiful!"

Vicky didn't know what to say to her nosy kid sister. No one ever used that word in a sentence when mentioning her name. Vicky just smiled and said to her, "Thanks Tootie, now check my zipper please?" Tootie did just that. As she finished doing up her back zipper, Vicky then asked her sister to place the chocker neck pendant around her. "Please fasten this up for me Tootie? It will help accent my other features for the evening." As Tootie fastened it around her neck, she began to see what she was talking about. The pendant and lace brought your attention to look at her neck line. It also would draw your eyes to her pushed up D cups that were holding that dress up too. Once that was all said and done, the doorbell rang. Vicky then gave herself a final once over, checked her purse for the tickets and other contra-band for after the prom that is, and then asked her sister one last time in a desperate voice… "How do I look?"

Down stairs, Logan finally got to meet Vicky's Dad. "So you are the young man I've heard so much about?" As he reached out to shake Logan's hand, he could tell that he was very strong and able. Vicky's Dad then looked at his wife and said to her in a whisper, "This might just be the one to control her bad temper, or at least bring it into check." As he winked to Nicky in the corner. Logan just smiled and greeted everyone with a smile. "Oh Logan, you look so handsome in that tux. I have got a get a picture of you before Vicky comes down." Nicky first straightened out his tie, and then pulled out her camera. Logan just smiled softly while she took the photo of him holding the corsage. No sooner as she finished that up, Vicky began to make her way down the stairs with Tootie following behind.

All eyes were focused on Vicky as she slowly descended down the stairs. Regardless of how mean Vicky was to her parents over the years, they felt a sense of Joy seeing their eldest daughter looking so beautiful and feeling confident none the less. A tear came to her mother's eye as she saw how Vicky's face lit up when she saw her date. Her father just smiled quietly too. He could see that same beauty he saw in his wife years ago by just looking at his daughter…just not the same demeanor over the years though. Logan then slowly approached her and took out the corsage to put it on her wrist. As he did that, Nicky continued to snap photos. Vicky would normally yell at her to stop, but she was so high off the moment, that she just focused her attention on Logan.

As Logan slide the corsage onto her wrist, he looked Vicky in the eyes and said, "You look absolutely gorgeous tonight Ms. Flannigan." Vicky blushed. When she smiled at him, her little nose wrinkled a bit too due to the fact that her smile stretched across her whole face. Vicky also took in the image of Logan standing there in front of her. He looked like a young James Bond all decked out in his suit. However, no sooner as that was done, Nicky then said to the young couple, "Ok, now let's move this outside. I need some pictures of you two in the daylight; to the front yard!" She shouted with joy.

Timmy was walking to A.J.'s house and admiring the lovely weather and atmosphere as he made his way to his friends house fir the sleepover. As he continued along his path, he notices a lot of commotion coming from the side yard at Tootie & Vicky's house. He then realized that Logan must be there to take Vicky to the prom. "_Well, since I have to pass the Flannigan's house to get to A.J.'s, I might as well see what's going on_." Thought Timmy as he continued along his merry way.

Normally, Vicky would have told her parents to quit with the pictures already, but she herself was as happy as her mother, that she just let her capture this moment a little while longer. "Oh, I want one with all of us in the photo, is there a way we can do this?" Nicky looked around frantically for something to set the camera on, but there was nothing to help line up the shot or focus them in. Just then, she saw Timmy walking up the front side walk. "Tootie, can you get Timmy to come up here and take our picture as a family please? I really want this shot." Tootie nodded, and ran down to get Timmy. Her Mom didn't even have to say please for her to do that.

As Timmy was about to walk past the house, he looked up and saw Tootie running down to greet him. Normally he would have run away, but since it was the evening of the prom, he thought she might have some information for him about Logan. Little did he know, he was needed to preserve a moment in time for the Flannigan's. "Timmy, thank goodness you're here. My Mom wants a picture of all the family for Vicky's prom. Can you take it for us…please?" Timmy could not see Vicky and Logan from where he was standing. After all the hard work he did for Tootie, he would like to see the results. Timmy also knew how much the photo would mean to Vicky's family, "Sure Tootie, just let me put my stuff down here in your yard and I'll take the picture for you guys." This made Tootie smile. She quickly grabbed his hand, and led him to the side yard.

As Tootie & Timmy reached the side yard, Nicky then bombarded Timmy with the details. "Timmy thanks for being such a dear and taking our picture. I'm sure you know how to use this." Timmy nodded confidently, and before he began to give directions to everyone, Vicky finally caught his eye. Timmy himself was in a total state of shock to see his baby sister…his nemesis dressed up like she was. He just froze. "Timmy, are you ready?" Logan cried out to ensure he had everything set. This then brought Timmy back to reality, as he instructed the Flannigan's, "Oh Sorry…ok everybody ready? Saaaayyy pickles." No sooner after they said that, Timmy snapped the picture. He did so for three more shots to be sure that Nicky would be happy with what she had.

Timmy then gave the camera back to her, she reviewed his work. "These look great Timmy, thank you so much dear!" Timmy replied, "Your welcome Mrs. Flannigan, glad I could help out." Then, Timmy turned his attention to Vicky after that. He was still blown away by how good she looked. Before he could say anything to her, Logon cried out, "Ok, we really should be going now. I'll bring her back tomorrow." Everyone then said their goodbyes, but Timmy needed to say one thing to Vicky before she left for the evening. "Uh, Vicky. I just wanted to tell you, that you look totally hot in that dress. No woman at that dance can hold a candle to you! Have a good time tonight."

Vicky normally would take any comment from the twerp and throw it back at him. She never really cared what anyone said about her. However, after hearing Timmy tell her how good she looked, she felt like a different person. That she was accepted and loved. She then leaned over and gave Timmy a big hug, and then a small peck on his cheek before finally saying to him. "Thanks Timmy, that means a lot coming from you." Right after Vicky gave him a kiss, Timmy touched his cheek and took in the sight of her some more. He then did something he never thought he would do before…Take Cosmo's advice. Timmy then decided to imagine Vicky with the dark raven color hair of Tootie, and a pair of glasses on her face.

As Timmy began to focus on Vicky with those imaginary changes, Timmy then looked at Tootie. He could hear the sound of Cosmo's voice resonate in his head as he said, "_Just picture Vicky with black hair and glasses, and that's Tootie in 6 years."_ Timmy was awestruck with what he saw and what just went through his head. "Well, we should be going, we need to get more pictures taken once we get to the dance I'm sure." Said Logan as he and Vicky then made their way to his Challenger. Once they both got in, Vicky waved goodbye to her family as they made their way to the dance.

Tootie then decided to walk Timmy to the front gate. As Timmy followed Tootie, he began to start to look at her in a whole new light like Logan said to. All it took was to see Vicky, who normally did everything in her power to appear ugly around others, show a change in both her appearance and personality. Seeing Vicky like that made Timmy realize that Tootie will probably surpass her sister in beauty, plus Tootie was already infatuated with him. "Thanks for helping us out again tonight Timmy…all of us." She said with a smile. Timmy just picked up his back pack, straightened himself up, and then replied to Tootie. "You're welcome Tootie, glad I could help…Will I see you tomorrow at my game?" He asked hoping now Tootie would be cheering for him; now that he realizes what the future may hold. Tootie smiled and said teasingly as she turned and walked back to her house, "I never miss a game." Timmy smiled and just took in the sight of her skipping away as he walked off to A.J.'s house. He thought one last time as he looked at Tootie before she closed the front door, "_Wow, could I have been wrong about you ALL these years_?"

A short distance away, there was another woman, all decked out in a short mini-dress, at a posh graduation celebration…alone. She looked around her parent's stately mansion at all the guests who came to bid her congratulations, and wish her success. As of now, she was allowed to partake in the family business.

As good as she looked on the outside; she was hiding her unpleasant disposition on the inside. As she looked around the room, everyone had someone on their arm, and all of her friends had dates. Just then, one of her friends came up to ask her a question she would soon regret, "Hey Jessie where's that hot young boy toy of yours anyway? Are you allowing him to come out and play or did he have more important things to do tonight?" Said the girl in an intoxicated state.

The very thought of her asking her that question was in poor taste, and one thing her father taught her, was NEVER, let anyone push you around. The only difference was, he did it verbally and with his check book. Jessica only knew one way other than those two methods, and that was physical violence. Jessica just smiled at first to be coy, and gave her a little giggle. Then, she quickly grabbed her so called friend by the hair and threw her into the nearest room and closed the door. She then proceeded to shake at threaten her as she said, "Listen bitch, NO ONE talks to me like that in my own house! I suggest you shut your mouth and show me some respect. Next time you pull a stunt like that in front of my family & guests, you'll be wishing you lived on the east coast; GOT IT!" After that messages was delivered, she then walked out of the room, grabbed a bottle of Champaign from one of the servers, and began to drink herself into a daze. Later in the evening, she would regret doing such a thing.

The Challenger pulled up to the hotel. As both Logan and Vicky got out, Logan then gave the keys to the valet, so that he may park the car for the evening. Once that exchange was done, they both entered the hotel lobby. Inside, there was a desk with a banner over the ball room door, saying Dimmsdale High Senior Prom. Vicky then rummaged through her purse and got the two tickets out. As she walked up to the desk, the two students managing the guest list had no idea that it was Vicky approaching them. "Hi, welcome to the Dimmsdale High Sr. Prom! Do either of you go to this school? I don't recognize you both." Vicky just looked at the student body girl with a shocked look. Vicky then began to speak, and that alone made the students realize who was in their presence. "It's me! Victoria Flannigan and guest."

The students were looking at her in total skepticism. Vicky NEVER looked this good, or even had a man pay attention to her. The students then took her tickets and then marked her off the list of attendees. Hearing Vicky speak was validation enough that it was her. "Enjoy the evening Vicky!" She said with a smile as they went on through.

No sooner as they walked through the double doors, there was a photo shoot for both the yearbook, and a gazebo for formal pictures with each other. "Come on Logan, Let's get in line. I want a formal one of us." Logan could not say anything, as he was pulled by Vicky to the spot. Once in place, the photographer had them pose, and he quickly took the picture. "Here you go, your number is 122, and you can either pick it up at the end of the night, or you can put your e-mail address on the slip and we'll send you the digital copy. It has already been paid for with the price of your admission ticket." No sooner after they did that, they made their way into the ball room.

Once inside the gala, Vicky just looked around and took it all in. Disco balls on the ceiling, multi-colored lights everywhere, and even bubble machines were blowing bubbles around in the air. Logan stopped for a moment to gaze around the room too. He too was in his element, as he was enjoying the evening. The one thing he could not do, was take his eyes off Vicky's smile. It made him feel good to know that he probably made her evening, if not her high school year. He kept thinking about what Lance said to him, and more and more, he began to push it down, and let it stand until another time to make the decision. Right now, he was having fun. "Hey Vicky, I see it's a buffet, can we get something to eat? I see plenty of California Roll over there calling my name out." Vicky just looked at him and smiled big. "You read my mind Logan, the mini cheese burger sliders and milk-shake machine are calling me too. Let's go!" Just like that, the young couple was off to satisfy their appetites before partaking in any of the evening festivities.

It is now somewhere in the middle of the evening. Jessica has since finished off the bottle of Champaign. She is now board and angry at her own graduation party. Since no one really has bothered to seek her out this evening among family and friends, she herself decided to seek out a certain escort who ruined her big night. "Worthless bag of shit! How dare he stand me up at my own party." She said with a heavy slurred speech. As she began to make her way to the exit. She grabbed the keys to her BMW, but before she decided to take the wheel, one of the chauffeurs stopped her. "Ms. Pendergrass, you are in no condition to drive tonight. If you need to get away for a moments time, I understand. Just let me have one of the other drivers take you out."

Jessica snapped at the head chauffer before succumbing to his demand. "Fine, just hurry up, I need to make a point to someone and fast." The head chauffer then picked up his phone to have one of the newer drivers take her out. It didn't take long for him to arrive, and once he got behind the wheel, the driver asked her, "Where to Ms. Pendergrass?" She looked at him with a sneer as she then took another sip of her beverage, before saying, "Take me to the damn mall. There is a little escort service there that I need to file a complaint to…in person!" The driver just nodded, started the engine, and then pulled out of the driveway to take the drunken diva to her destination.

Back at the prom, Vicky and Logan had just finished up eating their dinner. They sat at a table for two. Vicky didn't have many friends to sit or mingle with, but she didn't want to speak to anyone other than Logan tonight. She also sent out several signals to him so far during the evening, letting him know what she would like to do after the prom. All Logan could do, was just looked at the vision before him. He knew what she was hinting at, and he was going to do just that later this evening. Not because Gah paid him to, but because he started to feel a connection with her.

The students began to mingle a bit more too, before the DJ decided to change the music from classical dining to today's modern dance mix. Vicky began to look around the room, when she then caught the eye of her fellow B.R.A.T.s. Vicky just gave an evil, cold stare in their direction. They didn't see her, or maybe they didn't recognize her at all, but she saw them…and with NO DATES!

Vicky then calmly turned to Logan and said, "Logan, I have to introduce you to my fellow Babysitter Fraternity. Could you come with me, please?" As Vicky stood up, Logan followed her. As Vicky made her way over, she positioned herself against Logan, so that he had his arm around her. The B.R.A.T.s still did not notice Vicky making her way over until she opened her mouth to say, "Well, hello my fellow B.R.A.T.s! My you all look lovely tonight. I wanted to introduce you to my date for this evening, Logan these are the B.R.A.T.s, B.R.A.T.S., Logan." She made sure she over emphasized the sarcasm when introducing him. Logan knew what Vicky was doing. He didn't approve, but he played along. "Hello ladies, you all look very lovely this evening." He said in a voice filled with enthusiasm.

All of sudden, a look of sheer terror came across all the girls face. Lauren was the first to speak up. "Oh…uh Hi! Nice to meet you. Uh…Vicky, I didn't think you were going to make it this evening. How nice of you to surprise us all like this. I didn't even recognize you in that dress." Vicky just sat there and watched them all twitch in the presence of her & her man. Vicky had the look of an ace pilot on her face with the enemy dead in her sights, and with the missile lock on. She looked at them all as she was ready to fire at will with the next question that would in fact shoot down any hopes of them showing their faces in front of her again after what she endured 2 weeks ago at the mall. A smile came on her face as a she spoke loud enough for a few other tables to hear her, "So…where are all your dates at? I'm just dying to meet them."

The girls just sat there and all of them quivered simultaneously. They'd didn't think she would show up. They just wanted to go by themselves and enjoy the evening. They didn't want to ask Vicky to come with them, because all she would have done was complain to them that no one asked her to go to the dance, let alone anyone want to dance with her either in the evening. "Um…well, you see…funny thing happened." Alyssa was then cut short by Lauren as she grabbed one of the waiters and said, "Here's my date, say hello…(Lauren quickly looks at his name tag) Bruce." Bruce then gives her a strange look and then replies back with a strong lisp, "Please girl, if I was going to date a woman of your caliber, she would have to be a lot less masculine." He said as he went back to work.

Lauren looked frazzled as Vicky spoke out again, "Oh, No need to explain. I'm sure I'll get meet them all later. They're probably off getting some more to eat, drink, or even wait tables (She looked at Lauren after making that comment). Have nice evening girls. Love your dresses by the way. Talk to you all later this week." As Vicky waved good bye and walked off, she then said under her breath so no one could hear but her, "_You've just been served…Bitches."_

The time has now come when the lights have all been dimmed down low, and the DJ now makes an announcement, "Are you young ladies & gentlemen ready to dance?" The room then screamed out in unison, "YEAH!" The DJ then replied again, "Then let's get this evening started off right!" As the lights get dimmer, the music then played a club dance mix from Flo-Rida. Logan then looked at Vicky and said, "I'm not much of a club dancer, but if you want to, I'll just follow your lead." Vicky just gave him a squeeze around his waist as she looked up into his eyes, "All I want to do is slow dance with you tonight." Logan retuned the hug and pulled her in close as he whispered to her, "Then the first chance we get, let's take advantage of it."

While the young couple partied it up at the prom, Ms. Jessica Pendergrass arrives at the escort service. She begins to bang on the door and scream loudly, "Open up dam it, I want to make a formal complaint against this establishment." She screamed while slurring her speech even more. Lance was just about to leave for the night, when he heard the commotion out front. He picked up the ledger which had all the destinations, contacts, and vehicles loaned out to the escorts in his hands as he walked to the front entrance. Upon his way there, he saw who it was, and started to dread what was going to happen next. As he opened the door to greet her, he could smell the strong stench of Alcohol on her breath.

"Ms. Pendergrass, it is after business hours, and everyone is out for the evening. Please go home, now! We'll discuss the availability of Logan once you have sobered up." Jessica paid no attention to the refined man in the suit, "You listen to me right now. I want to know where he is. He ruined the biggest night of my life! No one, messes with me, you got that!" Lance turned his head and fanned away her foul alcoholic breath. He then pleaded to her driver, "Please see to it she make it home. I have no time for…EEEEEEEEK!"

Before Lance could say another word, Jessica kicked him square in the groined. He fell to the ground hard. He was in a total state of pain and disorientation. As he lay there holding himself, hoping that his two friends would slowly fall back down into place, he could hardly hear what the irate woman was saying to him right now, as she began to continuously kick him on the ground. "WHAT I SAY GOES! DON'T YOU EVER FORGET THAT!"

Lance covered himself, and did his best to protect the other vital parts of his anatomy. Jessica stopped when her driver came out to force her back into the car. "Ms. Pendergrass, please! Get back in the car; you are already in enough trouble!" She pushed him away, as she then picked up the ledger. She leafed through it as fast as she could, until she came up to the list of today's assignments. Once she got the information she needed, she went back to the car, but not before shouting out to her driver, "If you value your employment, then take me to the Hotel Disaronno Now!" The driver just froze right where he stood. He then pondered one single thought, "_I hope they don't make me an accomplice for this violent rant she is on." _Then he replied while trying to hide his body from trembling, "Ok Ms. Pendergrass. Right away." As he drove off to the other side of town, Jessica to contemplated a thought, "_I'll make him pay for ruining my graduation, and I'll make sure this Ms. Flannigan pays too_."

Back the prom, Vicky and Logan slow danced and enjoyed each other's company. They enjoyed several slow dances with one another. They mostly all began and ended the same. The time was now 9:45, and the evening was just about over. It was the last slow dance…Hero by Enrique Iglesias.

Logan had both his arms around Vicky's waist most of the time. Once in a while, he would slowly move his hands up to feel the soft smooth skin of her back, and down to caress her perky back side. It was extra firm tonight due to the panty hose she was wearing. Vicky would too hold him tightly, as she rested her head against his chest, she also would under hook Logan from both his arms and rested them at the middle of his back. The two were really enjoying this evening. Logan then decided to deliver the surprise to Vicky.

"Still want to know where we're going after the prom?" He said as he whispered softly in her right ear. This made Vicky look up and give him a soft smile as she replied, "Yes, I have been waiting for you to tell me all night. You know how hard it is for me right now not to pry it out of you?" Logan then moved his right hand up to brush some of the hair out of Vicky's face before he said to her with a devilish grin, "Reach inside my top pocket." Vicky did not hesitate, she reach into the left side of his jacket before Logan flinched and said, "No the other inside pocket." Vicky being as gentle as a rattle snake moved right into the other one. There she found a thin piece of plastic that was blank. She looked at him with a confused look before saying, "What is this?" Logan then pulled her close to his body before telling her what it was, "That is the key to room 302 of this hotel. Want to go upstairs now?"

Vicky just gasps on the spot. Her heart was a flutter. "_This is my dream come true_!" She thought to herself. Logan could tell from the look in her eyes, that she was elated at what was about to take place next. Before he could say anything else, Vicky grabbed his arm and dragged him away as fast as she could. Had Logan not reacted in time, he would have surely lost his arm. As Vicky kept pulling at Logan to come with, she then grabbed her purse from their table, and began to head out into the lobby where the elevator was. By this time, Logan just pulled her in close to slow her down. "Hey, don't wear yourself out getting to the room, let's take our time." He said trying to calm her down. Vicky then did just that. "Sorry, this has been my dream, since I went through puberty. I didn't know if it would ever come true you know. I just need the missing piece, and that was you!" Logan then pushed the button to call the elevator as he and Vicky waited for the lift to come down off the 16th floor.

That lift could not come quickly enough for the happy prom couple. Little did they both know that there was an angry young trust fund baby approaching them? Jessica, after having recently fought with the desk clerks to point her in the direction of the ball room, saw her objectives in plain sight.

Logan would have seen her coming had he not been focusing on Vicky's eyes and more importantly her supple breast. Logan was getting ready to lean in and kiss her again, when all of a sudden a hand flew out of nowhere and came across his face with a loud SLAP!

Logan tried to collect his thoughts as quickly as he could. He had no idea what had just hit him, until he heard a voice. "You selfish asshole. When I say I need you, you're supposed to drop everything and do just that!" After hearing that loud obnoxious voice, Logan realized who it was…and now, his charade was over.

Vicky did not like what she witnessed in front of her. She then looked at this mystery woman wearing a skin tight black mini dress and matching pumps. Vicky then shouted at the woman, "Hey Bitch, what do you think you're doing?" Jessica then pointed a finger at Vicky and shouted back, "I'll deal with you next skank, right now, my business is with this shell of a human being."

To Vicky, the mere laying a hand on Logan was enough for her to pummel this woman into next week. Vicky just pointed a finger at her chest and said, "I'll give you to the count of three to turn around and leave. He is with me now. Whoever you are, you had your chance with him, and blew it! He's my boyfriend now!" Jessica, still heavily intoxicated, and still without rational though, didn't notice the crowd gathering around. Neither did Vicky. However, that didn't stop Jessica from what she was about to do next.

SLAP! The sound of skin hitting skin again filled the air as Jessica landed a hard right on Vicky's face. "He's anybody's boyfriend for the right price bitch. That's what an escort does. That's why you paid him to take you here tonight, isn't it?" Logan could only stand there and watch in horror as Jessica told Vicky what he really was in front of the hotel Lobby with some of the students from her high school. Vicky quickly recovered from the hit, and then looked at Logan wide eyed in disbelief. Then she turned her anger towards Jessica. "You'll pay for that cheap shot whore." Vicky said as her rage grew like the Incredible Hulk. Quickly, she landed a series of lefts & rights to her stomach and face. Jessica could not put up a good fight being drunk & tipsy. After the 2nd shot to her face, she then laid there completely unconscious on the plush carpet. Jessica's driver then rushed in as quickly as he could to tend to her, and hopefully get her out of there in a hurry. He did not want the family named being dragged down on the evening news or worse...the tabloids. He covered her face so no one could take photos or video.

Vicky then composed herself as best as she could, and then went up to Logan. Logan just looked at her with shame & fear in his eyes, before Vicky spoke to him in a hurtful tone, "What did she mean by escort?" Said the angry red head as she huffed and puffed heavily from the fight that just ended. Logan tried to hold his composer as he spoke to her, "Vicky, I was going to tell you afterwards. You see…" He was cut off mid-sentence, as Vicky yelled, "Is this some sort of sick joke? Who put you up to this? Escorts only work for money! Who hired you?" Vicky said as she looked around to see who from her class was witnessing the scene.

Logan could see tears welling up in her eyes. She was hurt, and she had every right to be. "No one hired me Vicky. I…I…I was considering leaving the business when I met you." Vicky didn't know what to believe. She could not tell if he was lying or telling the truth after that. "Then who was this?" She yelled as she pointed to the unconscious, black & blue diva being dragged out the lobby by her driver. Logan put his head down as he responded, "She was my biggest customer." Vicky's mouth just opened in shock. Tears slowly fell down her face. She could hear sounds of her fellow classmates looking and laughing at her under their breaths. Logan spoke up, "Vicky please, if you just give me a chance to explain…" Vicky shaking her head no as she now begins to cry, "Just…get away from me. Go away! I never want to see you again!"

As Vicky ran to the Lobby's exit, Logan started to give chase, "Vicky please, wait!" He shouted as he ran after her. Once outside, Vicky jumped into a cab already parked in front of the hotel. She locked the doors and then screamed her address at the driver. "What are you waiting for, DRIVE!" she yelled at him. As he pulled out of the entrance and into traffic, Logan just stood there and watched her drive away in a taxi. He did not know if he should follow her home, or give her some time to cool off. "_Maybe, this is a good time to rethink my life so far_." Said Logan to himself with a slight broken heart.

Vicky did her best to compose herself in the cab. She kept thinking about all the events that happened in these past two weeks. Then, out of the blue, she remembers something Tootie said to her a short while back while washing her car… "_Vicky, would you ever consider going to the prom with an escort?"_ Then another thought crossed her mind, "_Vicky, I had a dream that you'll meet a handsome gentlemen today." _ Followed by the last thing Tootie said to her that same day, "_See, my dreams have a way of coming true!" _Vicky then balled up as much rage and anger as she could. She then said under her breath in a vengeful tone…

"Tootie, you set this whole thing up! You're going to pay!"

_**Next Chapter, Timmy's plan has ultimately backfired again! Now, let's see if Tootie will be the only one to pay the price for Vicky's humiliation on this type of scale. Stay tuned for the next chapter in 2 weeks. There is only 1 Left & then the conclusion!**_

_**Coming soon: Repercussions & Regrets.**_


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENT OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!

Please review and leave me your comments, (Please be honest).

Italicized Print – Narration and to set up the Scene.

(Text in Brackets) – What is going through the characters mind, or what it is they're seeing or feeling?

"Text in Quotes" – Characters Speaking to one another.

**CHAPTER 14 – Repercussions & Regrets**

Tootie laid in her bed with her purple nightgown on, and her hair in a pony tail. She began to write her thoughts in her diary of this evenings past events. She felt happy and content that she did a good deed for her sister over these past two weeks. Now, she was focusing on what to wear to tomorrow's ball game, and how she should give Timmy his present.

As the cab now pulled up to the front of the Flannigan residence, Vicky got out of the cab and said to the driver, "Wait here, I'll get your payment." Vicky then walked up to the house with authority in her steps. She was getting ready to tear into Tootie once she was in her presence. As she barged through the front door, her mother and father were sitting on the couch watching TV. Nicky was the first to speak up. "Vicky, you're home? I thought you were coming back tomorrow after the prom? Is everything alright?" Nicky asked showing concern for not only her wellbeing, but her daughters as well. She could see instantly that something was bothering Vicky, by the way her eyes were glaring and both nostrils flaring too.

Vicky then shouted out to them both. "There is a cab outside. First, pay the driver and second, leave me and Tootie alone. I need to have a serious talk with her…sister to sister." Her father got up from the couch and quickly ran outside to settle the bill. He also did not want to be around Vicky when she unleashed her anger around them. Nicky then spoke up again, "Is everything alright Vicky? Did something happen with you & Logan?" She said in a low, yet frightened voice. Vicky yelled down to her as she began to slowly ascend the stairs, "That's none of your business, and don't bother me while I'm talking with Tootie. This is between me and her." Nicky just nodded to let her know she understood what was about to take place. She just wanted to know how Tootie fit into all of this, and that she'll be ok afterwards.

As Vicky reached the top of the hallway, she stopped just short of Tootie's door. She collected her thoughts for a moment, before getting ready to blast away at her sister for setting her up with an evening she will most likely never forget, or recover from in therapy. Vicky didn't even bother to knock. She just threw open the door, and then slammed it shut right away. The sound of the door banging against the jamb was more than enough to cause the tween to jump up at attention while resting on her bed.

Tootie looked at Vicky. She could tell that she was crying. Her face was beet red, as well as the eyeliner and mascara that were running down her cheeks. Tootie began to wonder if the way Logan broke it off with her didn't go well. She also remembered distinctly, that it wasn't going to take place until tomorrow. "Vicky, what happened? Didn't you have a good time at the prom?" Tootie said trying to act as if she knew nothing about what should have transpired the following day.

Vicky just looked at her with anger and disgust. Her right hand was balled up tightly around her purse. She needed to know if Tootie was somehow involved in this. She then spoke up. "Tootie, if you want to avoid a serious verbal and almost certain physical beat down, you'll tell me right NOW…if you know anything about Logan?" Tootie just looked at her wide eyed with fear. She had no idea what to say next. "Vicky, what are you talking about?" Said the frightened 12 year old as she did her best to stall her older sister, or fish some more info out of her before she answered this line of questioning.

Vicky just gave her a look that would make anybody cower in fear. "You once asked me, if I would ever consider having an escort take me to the prom, remember?" Tootie just nodded yes to the question. Vicky then followed it up, "Do you remember what I told you?" She asked Tootie eagerly waiting for her reply. Tootie knew the response she was about to give her sister. The only thing she could think of before responding was, "_How did she find out that he was an escort?"_ Tootie then answered the question, regardless of what the outcome would bring, "That you would only pay for your dates expenses, but not for his time to take you to the prom. That he would have to be willing to take you because, he wanted to be with you." Tootie said as she began to try and look for an outlet to run away from Vicky as soon as she got a chance.

Now, after hearing her sister say that, Vicky unloaded on Tootie, "THEN CAN YOU EXPLAIN TO ME HOW AN ESCORT ENDED UP TAKING ME OUT ALL THIS TIME?" Tootie just froze. She was scared. She had seen Vicky angry many times before, but never like this. Vicky continued. "I was embarrassed in front of the whole school. Now, I'm going to be the laughing stock around here until I graduate." Tootie was beginning to tremble as Vicky pressed on closer to the foot of her bed. Vicky was now standing a mere 3 feet from Tootie while leaning on the edge of her bed. Vicky was now cornering her from making a break anywhere from within arm's length of the room, while finishing her rant of the evening. "What I want to know is, how did you do it? How could you afford it? But most of all, how did you even come up with such an idea on your own?" Vicky, now resting both her arms on the edge of the bed, as she stares directly into Tootie's eyes.

Tootie was frozen with fear. She did not know how, but somehow Vicky found out. As Vicky continued to look into her sisters eyes, Tootie's broke contact for a moment to look at her diary at the foot of her bed. Vicky then saw Tootie's eye movement pattern, and then noticed an open diary. "Maybe THIS will tell me what I need to know?" Screamed Vicky as she snatched up the diary and began to flip through it. Tootie's mouth opened and let out a loud gasp before pleading to her sister. "Vicky, NO! Those are my private thoughts. Please don't read them!" As Tootie rushed her to get the dairy back, Vicky then grabbed her sister, while using her momentum, and threw her in the closet. Vicky then leaned all 135 lbs of her 5'-9" frame on the door as she began to read her diary out loud.

As Vicky began to read all of Tootie's private thoughts out loud verbally, Tootie began to grow angry and upset at the same time. She was banging on the closet door trying to get out and prevent Vicky from reading it further. "Vicky, PLEASE! I'm begging you let me out!" She screamed behind the door. Vicky just continued to read out loud:

"_Thank goodness for Timmy. If not for his quick thinking to hire and escort, Vicky would never get a date for the prom. Because of him, Vicky will now be able to go."_

Vicky then spoke out to Tootie from the other side of the door, "So the twerp was in on this too! Oh, he'll pay dearly the next time I watch him." Said Vicky as she further delved into the book of private thoughts. As she continued to read on further, she found more answers to her questions.

"_Timmy delivered the bill for the escort to me today. This is more than I thought it would be. I had no idea they cost nearly 400.00 an hour. I don't know how I can ever afford this? I can't ask Mom and Dad for the money, because they vowed to stay out of Vicky's way. Looks like it's up to me to find a way to pay for this, but how?"_

Tootie, who was now throwing all her weight against the closet door, was hoping to budge Vicky away from the jamb, so as to prevent her from further reading on. Vicky continued to read out loud while her sister pushed and cried from behind the closet door.

"_I have no idea where or even how Timmy came up with the money to make those brownies, let alone what ingredients he used in them. People were buying them up like they were going out of style. $50.00 A dozen is unheard of. I'm sure he made back his investment, but $7100.00 in a single day! That covers Logan's bill, and best of all, Timmy let me have $1000.00 to give to Vicky. She can make herself look extra special for that evening. I'll have to slip it into her drawer some time later when she is away. Also, I should do something nice for Timmy too. Because of him, none of this would even be possible."_

Vicky then perked up as she read that sentence out loud' "So that's how you were able to afford him. That also explains where that money came from in my drawer."

Tootie, now visibly crying, bruised, and upset began to wail out loud. "Vicky, PLEASE! Stop! Let me out!" Vicky finally made it to tonight's entry. She then read it out loud again for Tootie to hear.

"_Tonight, I saw my sister the happiest that she has been in a while. It felt good to know that Timmy and I made her night. Vicky never looked more beautiful than she did this evening. Even though she doesn't look nice all the time, she really has a beauty that isn't always seen. I can understand why she is the way she is. It's hard to trust people when you have been hurt so many times over like she has. But secretly, I wish I could someday be as strong willed and determined like her. I love you Vicky! You deserve the best! I hope that all the trouble we went through made your night tonight."_

After reading that last entry, Vicky began to feel sick. She felt her heart sank. Here, all this time, she thought it was a joke. That is was to make her look like a fool in front of everyone. That it was her sister's way of getting revenge on her for all those times she made her life miserable. She flipped through the book one last time to make sure she didn't miss anything. There was nothing there about getting back at her at all. Vicky finally realized, that all her sister did was try and give her the best night of her life. To let her live out her dream of puberty. All Vicky did now was just humiliate Tootie, by reading her private thoughts in the presence of her older sister.

Vicky got up off the floor, and decided to let her sister out of the closet. When Tootie came out, her face was all red and wet. Her nightgown was torn, from throwing herself against the door to get out. She looked as much a mess as her sister did. Vicky just stood there not knowing what to do. "So…this was not a cruel joke or prank? You did this…because you care about me?" Vicky said to her sister in a much calmer yet confused tone of voice.

Tootie looked at her. She was deeply hurt by her sister for invading her private space. It was now Tootie's turn to unload both barrels on Vicky all while balling her eyes out. "All I ever wanted Vicky was for you to be happy! That night when I saw you crying; when you poured your heart out to me. I hurt as much as you did. Whether or not you want to believe it Vicky…WE ALL LOVE YOU! No matter how mean spirited you are, or how much you bully us all around. Timmy went out of his way to help me for your benefit. I went out of my way to help you too! I don't know how he did half the things he did, but he cares enough for you to want to make you happy like I did. He also did it for me because I asked him too. All I ever wanted, was to see you have a good time at your prom."

Vicky's eyes began to well up with tears again. Not because of the pain she felt earlier in the evening, but because she now hurt the one person, that ever did anything to help her, without having to use force or blackmail. Vicky now felt 3 inches tall. She felt horrible. It was now hard for her to even look Tootie in the eyes to speak in front of her.

Tootie then yelled some more, "How did you find out?" Vicky just looked at the ground, before she told Tootie what happened. "One of his clients stormed into the hotel lobby and started a fight with him for standing her up. When I jumped in to help him out, she told me what he was. After I took care of her, I asked Logan if it was all true. He said yes, and explained to me what in fact he was. That's when I left in a hurry. I was embarrassed and ashamed at the same time." Vicky said with sense of remorse in her voice.

Tootie just stood there in shock. She thought she played out every possible scenario that could have happened. She never could have predicted this, no one could have. "Vicky…you were never supposed to find out what Logan was. He was going to tell you the next day, that he was going to go study abroad, and that he would keep in touch with you or something. You were not supposed get hurt. It was planned that he would leave you with dreams of better tomorrows…at least, that was the plan."

Vicky then closed the diary and threw it on the bed. She then put her hands to her face and began to cry into them. She was an emotional roller-coaster right now. On one hand, she was having the time of her life with a guy she thought really cared about her. Then on the other, she just hurt the one person who did everything possible to make her teenage dream a reality. As Vicky cried she blurted out, "I thought he cared about me. I thought it was real. Now, I just wished the whole thing never happened in the first place."

Tootie never meant for this to happen, as she picked up her diary and held it close to her body; she then said to Vicky, "Vicky, he just might care about you. I could see it in his eyes and the way he looked at you. I was concerned with the way he acted around you at times, but maybe he did develop feelings for you. He would not have chased after you in the hotel lobby if he didn't." As Tootie went to approach her sister, Vicky just said in a soft voice, "Just, leave me be Tootie. I need some time to think…alone." No sooner after she finished that sentence, she ran out of Tootie's room into her own, and locked the door.

Tootie herself just sat on her bed while still holding her diary close to her tiny, yet still developing chest. She too began to cry. She felt like she let her sister down. That she didn't plan out all the angles to which such an event occurred tonight. As Tootie lay on her bed, she cried herself to sleep. She was so upset that Vicky violated her private thoughts, but she would get over it, she usually does. What really hurt her the most was, would Vicky ever forgive her for what she did? If it was one thing Tootie didn't like more than anything in the world, was having someone mad at her.

Even worse, was having that special someone hate her.

_**What will become of Logan Now? Will Jessica suffer any repercussions? Will Vicky bounce back? Will Tootie be forgiven? More importantly, will Timmy survive his next encounter with Vicky watching him? Stay tuned for the exciting & Final Chapter! **_

_**Coming soon: In Me...You Rely.**_


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENT OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!

Please review and leave me your comments, (Please be honest).

Italicized Print – Narration and to set up the Scene.

(Text in Brackets) – What is going through the characters mind, or what it is they're seeing or feeling?

"Text in Quotes" – Characters Speaking to one another.

**CHAPTER 15 – In Me…You Rely**

As the chauffer carried the intoxicated, yet still unconscious heiress to her room, he then called the chamber maid to prepare the bed for her, while he went and broke the news of the events that transpired this evening to the family lawyer; who was still downstairs at the celebration. As he approached the family's legal representative, he told him all what had transpired over the course of the evening. He then gave the help a look of disgust, and then when to get her father to let him know that damage control would need to be done…immediately.

As she lye on her bed, Vicky continued to cry into her pillows. She cried so hard that the mascara and eye-liner stained her pillow covers. This was not how the evening was supposed to end for her, let alone her time spent in high school. This was supposed to be an evening that she would look back on and remember as a one of the greatest highlights of her teenage life. After Vicky had finished crying, she decided to get undressed to take a shower. She thought that some warm cascading water would help make her somehow relax, and remove some of the tension away. She then threw her purse on her dresser, laid her evening gown on the bed, and finally made her way to the bathroom.

Back at the Pendergrass Estates, the family Lawyer did everything in his power to minimize the damage done by the young heiress. After spending at least an hour on the phone, he then reported back to his boss to let him know what the damage will cost him. Once he gave him the news, he responded with the following, "Ok pay them the usual hush money fee, and make sure they all have amnesia if the press asks them any questions." His lawyer nodded, and then told him the REALLY bad news, "WHAT? What do you mean it's missing? How does a 5 star hotel lose a security tape? We need that tape. If that gets out to the media, it will give my business and me a black eye personally. Do what it takes to find it!" Demanded the now frantic and otherwise disappointed billionaire. No sooner as his lawyer went back to work, his cell phone rang. As he answered it, a voice on the other end told him what he needed to hear. However, his boss would not be happy with the demands of this said individual.

As Vicky stood in the shower, nothing could make her feel better. Not even her apricot scented body wash. Tonight was supposed to be a night that she would look back on and reminisce about the good time she had. It was supposed to be a memory she would always keep & treasure once she left high school. Now, she just wished she was old enough to drink, so that she could erase that memory from her mind completely. She was really upset that Logan lied to her this whole time, but she was even more upset about what she did to her sister Tootie. She felt so bad that she hurt the one person who actually went out of her way to at least try and make her happy. Even if she didn't listen to what she was told earlier.

After about 15 minutes in the warm and steamy water, Vicky got out and dried off. She then put on her long pink Victoria Secret T-shirt, and went out to her dresser to dry her damp hair. As she began to dry it off, she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing, and knocked her purse off the stand, causing all the contents to spill out across her floor. "Great, just what I want to do now, pick up a mess." As she turned off the hair drier to pick up the contents from the floor, she noticed the small slip of paper with the number 122 on it, and the web address to view the prom pictures.

As she looked at the slip, she began to sigh. Next, she picked up her tablet, and punched in the appropriate data so that she may view the picture. It loaded up fast. On the high definition screen was both her and Logan. Vicky just stared at it for a moment, while reflecting on it at the same time. It was as if the image was still fresh in her head. She then decided to zoom in, which in a way cropped Logan out completely. As she looked at herself in the photo, Vicky realized two things. One, she never looked more beautiful than she did this evening, and two; she was reminded of the good times she had with Logan in their short time spent together.

Then, Vicky used the appropriate hand motion to slide the image over to look at Logan up close. As she looked at his face, she could see that he had a big smile on it. As she zoomed in more, she took careful consideration as to that look. She could see around his eyes, that there were little wrinkles around his eyes, as well as his nose. Vicky remembered something that she heard from a TV show she used to love to watch…before it was cancelled that is. That show was called, "Lie to Me." Watching that show helped her to determine when the children she watched were lying or even hiding something from her. It was a good technique to have in her babysitting arsenal. She remembered some of the more distinctive signs on a person's face that could tell the emotion that they were feeling just from looking at certain expressions on their face as well as their body language.

As Vicky continued to study Logan's face, she could see all those tattle tale signs that pointed towards pure happiness. His smile, his eyes, and even the color of his skin pigmentation told her how he was feeling at this moment. Vicky could see that Logan WAS actually happy being with her. Vicky then reminisced about some of the things she did with him during their short time spent together. This too put a smile on her face.

Vicky then thought quietly to herself, "_Maybe…maybe I should go and speak to him tomorrow and see if in fact his feelings were genuine for me. Escorts are paid to take you out. They aren't paid to feel emotion for you. I didn't even give you a chance to explain yourself to me._" This made Vicky feel somewhat better, but yet still uneasy. She needed some closure, and maybe by confronting Logan about this whole charade would give her the satisfaction to put this evening in the proper perspective.

As Vicky took one last glance at the digital photo of her and Logan, she then closed the tablet, and proceeded to walk over to her bed. She briefly looks at her evening gown laid out nicely across her comforter. She then picks it up with care, and walks it over to her closet. A creek breaks the silence that fills the air in the room. As she reaches for a fluffy scented hanger, she makes sure that the plastic the dress came in goes nicely over it to preserve not only the color, but the scent of the hanger. "_I'll take this out for dry cleaning tomorrow." _Thought the tired and worn down teenager.

Vicky then hung the dress on the outside of her door. As she continued to look in her closet, she then decided to glance in the direction where she kept her old dresses preserved. Each one had a special memory tied to it.

The first one she saw, was her silver and teal fairly god mother dress that she wore to her sophomore costume dance. She smiled as she remembered she won 1st place that night. Then she noticed the dress she wore for the Ms Dimmsdale Pageant. She just grimaced as she hoped to forget that particular memory. No one likes losing to a man. Last but not least was the pink evening gown she wore when she attempted to marry Chip Skylark by force. She gave a little chuckle as she looked at that one. Yeah, he was broke and would have probably mooched of her. However, it was a special time in which she got to meet her teenage idol. Then, Vicky noticed something she had not seen before, or at least not in a good long while that is. As she reached to turn on her closet light, she began shifting the dresses around a bit. In doing so, she notice a dress that she was supposed to have been donated years ago, but somehow did't make it to the donation box.

As Vicky pulled the dress out and removed the black plastic cover from it, she was in astonishment of what she just saw. "_I forgot about this old everyday sun dress I had!"_ She said once again quietly to herself. It was a bright white off the shoulder dress that stopped 2 inches short above the knees, which hugged the waistline, and had several pastel miniature multi-colored butterflies all over it. This was a dress that Vicky had held dear to her heart. She then remembered why she held onto for so long. This was the dress she wore, when she almost got her first kiss from a boy. It was a memory she long forgotten. This was just before the redistricting of the schools. Vicky may have forgotten his name & face over time, but she didn't forget the memory of what this dress symbolized to her back then. Vicky then smiled big and pretty as a thought popped into her head. "_This will be perfect!" _Then she hung it up on her front door, set her alarm and went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a BIG day for Vicky, as she now planned her day ahead of her.

Back at the Pendergrass Estates, negations were still going on between Mr. Pendergrass, his Lawyer, and the mystery man on the other end of the phone. Mr. Pendergrass spoke up, "This is extortion!" He screamed out load to the man on the other end of the receiver. His lawyer then whispered something in his boss's ear. The look on Mr. Pender grass's face said it all. He was over a barrel and had no choice, but to give into his demands. "Ok, I'll give you a certified check with the amount of 500,000 as well as a written letter of recommendation to Stanford's School of Professional studies. You'll then sign the document stating that no copies have been made, and that you are sworn to a gag order, agreed?" Said the gruff, but now grateful money mogul. With that being said, he now ended the conversation, "Ok, it will be delivered to you personally, courtesy of my lawyer tomorrow first thing in the morning. Thanks for making sure the news didn't get a hold of this." No sooner after he hung up the cell, he gave his lawyer a nod to ensure him to go forward with the necessary paperwork. As he went back to the party, he thought to himself, "_Jessica, my deceptively sweet little girl. Tomorrow, you will get your first lesson in responsibility."_ Then he reached for a scotch to help soothe the sting of losing half a million plus dollars in one night.

As a beautiful Saturday morning was about to begin, Vicky awoke before her alarm clock even went off. She was eager to start the day. She rushed to be the first one done in the bathroom. As she did that, she then snuck in to Tootie's room and watched over her little sister as she slept. She thought to herself as she looked at the clock on her night table, "_Ok, it's 7:46 am. She'll be waking up in less than 10 minutes to get ready for Timmy's ball game today. I hope you like what I'm about to do for you Tootie?_" Questioned Vicky as she waited for her little sister to awake.

Across the way, another young woman was about to be rudely awakened…by her father. He did so in a manner that literally made her jump up and out of bed. He had one of his servants fetch him a disposable air horn. As he proceeded to dispensed it into the air, the young Ms. Pendergrass screamed and fell to the floor. "What the hell is your problem?" She screamed out loud before realizing who did it. "Oh, hi Daddy! What brings you in here?" She knew that when her father was around, that it meant something big, or she was in trouble. "Young lady, get dressed, and be down stairs in my study in 15 minutes or less." He said with authority. Jessica knew not to argue or question her father. An order was meant to be complied with. She rushed off to make sure that she looked her best when in his presence.

Jessica got cleaned up and dressed as fast as she could. Her head was still pounding from the night before. She didn't have much time to get all done up like she usually does, so she put on a pair of Guess jeans, a red blouse, some sneakers, and pulled her hair back in a small pony tail as she ran to her father's study. Once inside, she felt a familiar fear creep over her, as she saw the glare in her father's eyes. He started the conversation. "Jessica, do you know what you did last night?" Jessica thought long and hard, but for the life of her, could not remember. "Did I…have too much to drink and pass out in front of our guests…again?" She said in a way to be cute with her father.

He was not amused. He looked at her and told her what happened. "Drop the cute act with me my dear! You assaulted a proprietor of a quote legitimate business, and then you had a cat fight with a girl at her high school prom. All this because that boy Logan went with some other girl, and not you." After hearing her father recap the evening, she got angry and defensive. She decided to answer him back, "But Daddy…" He then stood up and shouted at her, "Don't but Daddy me young lady! Your little adventure last night cost me close to a million dollars in hush money." Jessica stood frozen with fear. She never saw her father this angry before. He continued, "Now, since you're a graduate of Stanford school of business, you are going to pay me back. Since you will now be working for the family business, effective immediately, you will be overseeing all operations in our lithium ion mining division." He finished that sentence with a very stern look upon his gruff face.

Jessica began to smile big. "_This was my punishment_?" She thought. This was the most lucrative branch in the family business right now. He father spoke up, "I feel that it should take you 2 to 3 years to pay me back for the evening in question. So you will need to go and get packed up, and make sure your passport is current my dear." He said as he stood up and began walking to the door. Jessica perked up as soon as he said that. "Passport? Where am I going to be overseeing these operations Daddy? I thought I'd be doing that down in L.A. with you?" As her Dad pauses at the doorway, he looked over his shoulder and said to her coldly, "Why, you'll be in the offices near Zimbabwe of course."

Jessica was in shock and disbelief! He was sending her across the globe for 2 years. "Daddy, I can't go over there, there's no place to shop or hang out, and all my friends are here." Said the young woman in protest.

Her father then turned and scolded her with a sting that would last for a good long while, "Jessica, you need to grow up, RIGHT NOW! You have been given everything. You think that money, fame and power come too easy. You also have abused these luxuries too many times. You need to know what it means to really work! You're going over there, and you will be managing the way I tell you to. When you prove to me that you can behave properly, and hold yourself in a better light compared to others, then…you may return home to the states. So until that day happens, pack your bags. Your plane leaves in 7 hours."

Jessica stood there in total bewilderment. She was going to a place where she knew no one. Where there was no night life. No people like her. But worst off all, she will be away from her family. This was her first time being away from this area, as well as running a large leg of the business. She began to reflect on all the things she did to get to this point. Tears slowly fell down her face. She realized she brought this on herself. And the only way she could redeem herself, was to show her father that she was more than capable of doing a good job overseas. She hung her head down as she ascended the stairs to pack what was important to her, and begin her journey into the family business.

Beep…beep…beep…went the alarm clock on Tootie's night table. As she rolled over to turn it off, she could see a blurry vision in the background towards the foot of her bed. As she reached for her glasses, she notice it was Vicky…holding a black plastic bag the size of her. "Vicky, no! I said I was sorry! Please don't bury me alive!" Begged Tootie as she cowered in fear near the headboard of her bed. Vicky gave Tootie a confused look, and then she noticed the black plastic cover she was holding. "Tootie, I didn't come here to hurt you. I came in here to… (_She took a deep breath and sighed_) to apologize to you." Tootie then opened her eyes and began to let her guard down a bit.

She then moved closer to the middle of her bed and replied to her sister, while still clutching the covers. "You mean it Vicky? You're Sorry? After what I put you through this whole time?" She said in a weak voice while still trying to protect herself from any backlash that may rear its ugly head from last night. Vicky then moved over to Tootie's bed so she could sit closer to her younger sister, while still holding the surprise under the bag. "Tootie, I realize that even though you lied and went behind my back. That you did it all out of love... love for me that is. That you wanted me to be happy on what was supposed to be the biggest night of my teenage life. Tootie, I really should be saying thank you. Because, if it wasn't for you and the twerp. I would not have gotten to go to my prom at all." Vicky said to her in a soft spoken voice full of empathy.

Tootie then moved closer to Vicky. She then wrapped both her arms around her waist and buried her head just under her breast. Tootie began to cry as she spoke out to her big sister, "I still ruined the night for you though. It was supposed to be the greatest evening for you to remember." Vicky felt a warm sensation over her whole body, and not just because Tootie's tears were being absorb by her clothing. For the first time, she felt proud to have Tootie as her little sister. That she went out of her way to do something nice for her. "Tootie, I looked at the photo of us taken at the prom last night, and the ones Mom took last night here as well. I could see that Logan had pure happiness in his face. That he wanted to be with me. I also came in here to ask you where I could find him. I need to hear him out. I need to hear what he has to say about all this. At least, I can get some closure so that I can move forward from this...or see if it is worth repairing. Can you tell me where hired him from?"

Tootie didn't know what to think. Vicky never acted remorseful or sorry in anyway. Either it was a way to extract information from her before a serious beat down, or she really was genuine about what she was asking for. "I hired him from College Escorts down near the Dimmsdale mall. They open at 10:00 AM today." Tootie said as she pulled away from her sister and wiped her eyes. Then Tootie asked a rather important question to her sister. "Vicky…what's in the black bag anyway?"

Vicky then smiled at Tootie, she pushed the hair away that was in her soggy wet face. As Vicky stood up and removed the black plastic, the dress sparkled in the morning light. Tootie was in amazement at how beautiful it looked. "Vicky! That is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. Where did you get it?" Vicky then smiled at Tootie as she answered her question. "I had Mom get me this dress when I was around your age. I too was trying to impress a boy, and this dress always got his attention. I want you to have this dress now, so that you could wear it to Timmy's game today. I saw how much work you put into you collage for Timmy, and then thought that if you wore this dress when you gave it to him, it would only show him how beautiful you really are. I saw the way he was looking at you yesterday as I was about to leave. I can tell that he really does care about you Tootie; he is just afraid to show it." As Vicky handed the dress to Tootie, she was in disbelief. This was the most beautiful article of clothing that she had ever owned.

Tootie then spoke up, "Vicky, thank you! Thank you so much!" As Tootie stood up to look at herself holding the dress in front of her, Vicky looked on to see how happy she made her little sister. It felt good to return the favor. "Hey Tootie, why don't you go get ready for Timmy's game now. I'll have to drop you off, I think I took up too much of your time." Tootie looked at her clock and saw the time was 8:46. "Oh no! His game starts in 15 minutes! I lost track of time, I'm going to be late!"

Vicky didn't notice that she talked for so long with her younger sister. "Go do what you need to do, I'll throw on something quick, and drive you over. That way, you'll only miss the national anthem." As Tootie ran into the bathroom to get ready, Vicky yelled out one last time before she ran off to get dressed, "Oh, one more thing about that dress…if you have a pair of spandex biker shorts you may want to wear them. That dress does have a tendency to blow up in a strong breeze." Tootie screamed out, "Got it sis, thanks again!" As she quickly jumped in the shower to get ready.

At the baseball diamond, Timmy and his friends were just finishing up there warm up routine, before the game. Timmy kept looking over in the direction to where Tootie always sat. Normally, he never really looked over that way, but after realizing what he had been passing up all this time, he now wanted to see her cheer for him. "Timmy, what gives? Why do you keep looking over there?" Said A.J. as he was throwing the ball repeatedly into his glove. "Yeah Timmy, why all of a sudden you care if Tootie shows up now? This just means you won't have to bolt home after the game." Said Chester as he balanced his bat on his shoulder. Timmy just put his head down in disappointment. "I guess, I just got used to having her as a cheering section for me. It feels kind of nice to have someone root for you." Chester and A.J. looked at each other and gave a shrug. "Then…why did you run away from her all the time?" A.J. asked with a confused look upon his face. Timmy just looked at him stone faced. He himself had no answer to that question. Before anyone could say anything else, the PA system came on, "Players, please take your spots and rise for our National Anthem." As the voice echoed through the air, the children scatted to take their place among the field.

As Vicky carefully put her hair up in a pony tail, she made sure took the time to fluff out her bangs neatly as well. She herself was also wearing a nice off white sun dress with several pink hems, and a pair of matching flats. She then made sure she had just a small amount of make up on, so as not to take away too much from her natural beauty. She was going to face Logan, but she wanted to make sure she looks presentable in getting the closure she needed.

Vicky then made her way into Tootie's room. As she opened the door, she froze where she stood. As she looked at her little sister, she was in amazement as to the way Tootie looked, & filled out her old dress. "Tootie, that looks absolutely cute on you!" Tootie turned and looked at her sister. She gave her a big smile. "Come on, grab your gift, and I'll take you over to Timmy's game." Tootie didn't need a second invitation to go. She grabbed her gift and was about to run past Vicky to her car when Vicky suddenly grabbed her in mid run. Vicky then positioned Tootie so that they were eye to eye, as she said, "Hey Tootie, one last thing before you go today." Tootie then looked wide eye at her sister with anticipation to what she was about to say. Vicky then embraced her sister in a hug. Tootie, who was caught off guard by this, retuned the gesture as Vicky spoke to her. "I love you Tootie, I'm sorry I have been so mean to you over the years. It was just my way of making you tough for this cruel world we live in. I also was jealous of how you always knew what you wanted, and how you went about getting it. I'm glad you're there for me, and I'll always be here for you." Tootie was overwhelmed with joy to hear that her sister finally accepted her. "Vicky, that's means a lot coming from you." Tootie said as she hugged her back tightly. As Vicky slowly pulled away, she said in closing, "That still doesn't mean that I won't torment you still." Vicky said as she winked at her. "Come on; let's get you to the park." Now sooner as she spoke, they both raced off to the car.

Back at the game, Timmy's team won the coin toss, and elected to be the home team. That way, they could have last bat. As Timmy took his position at 2nd base, he kept peeking over to where Tootie would normally sit. "_Where is she?"_ He thought, as he tried to concentrate on two things at once. He was really hoping to see her today.

Vicky raced through the streets to get her sister to the park. Vicky too kept peeking over to see how adorable her sister looked in that dress, while holding the gift for Timmy. As she pulled up to the park, Tootie was just about to run over to the bleachers before Vicky stopped her one last time. "You'll have to find your own way home after the game. I don't know how long I'll be…OK?" Tootie then called out to her while walking up to the bleachers, "OK, I HAVE TIMMY WALK ME HOME!" As she waved goodbye to her big sister. As Tootie made her way through the gate, Vicky just smiled softly and said to herself, "_Now, let's see what Mr. Johannsen has to say for himself." _As Vicky looked both ways, she then punched the accelerator and pulled out into traffic.

As she drove through the streets, she thought long and hard about how she would approach him. She took her time while driving, as she had about a little under an hour to kill. When she finally got there, she noticed there was movement inside the building, but she didn't know if she should approach it. She then thought to herself, "_Maybe I'll get some breakfast first, and then I'll head over. That way, I can ponder my thoughts as to how to attempt to open the conversation. Besides, I can't think straight without my coffee." _Vicky then parked that car at the Dimmsdale Bagel Shop, as she went in for some nosh.

Back at the game, they were already 2 innings in. Tootie was upset that she missed the start of the game, but at least now she could see the end of it. She held the gift close to her chest. She wanted to make sure that no one stepped on it in the bleachers. She also heard some of the parents of the other kids whisper in the stands at how she looked both adorable and beautiful in the dress she wore. It brought a smile to her face. She could see that Timmy's team was down 2 runs to nothing going into the 3rd inning. She decided not to wave or distracts him, as she too was thinking how to approach him after the game. She just sat there quietly admiring her lover boy as the tight uniform hugged him so.

As soon as the inning was over, Timmy then saw Tootie, or what he thought was her. "Wow, is that Tootie in that dress?" He asked A.J. as he was coming in from right field. A.J. Just looked on and squinted to see if he could get a better look. "That must be her Timmy; she sits in that spot all the time when she watches you." Both boys then took one last good look, as they made their way to the dugout.

As she finished up her breakfast, Vicky then took a mint out of the jar by the counter as she went to pay her bill. She then used the bathroom one last time to make sure she looked her best, and then walked over to the escort service. Once she got inside, she met Lance at the counter. "Hi, I'm here to see Logan Johannsen?" She said in a shaky voice that lacked her usually tone of dominance. Lance turned around to look at her. Vicky was shocked to see that he had a shiner over his left eye and a fat lip. "_Did I come at a bad time_?" Thought Vicky as she covered her mouth when she saw the attendant. Lance just smiled at her and said. "You must be Ms. Flannigan." Vicky was surprised by this, she never met this man before and he knew her name. "Yes, but how did you know that?" Lance knew who she was from the picture that Gah gave to Logan when he initially contracted his services. However, he told her a different version after seeing how Logan was devastated last night. "I know who you are from the way Logan described you. If you are looking for him, follow me please." No sooner as he said that, Vicky followed him up the stairs to Logan's quarters.

Vicky never felt this way before. She never felt this nervous in her life. Once they reached his door, Lance then told her the following. "Be gentle on him my dear, he was really broken up about last night." Vicky just looked at him and nodded. She waited till Lance turned the corner. She then took a deep breath and proceeded to knock on the door. Just as she was about to make contact on the oak wood door, it opened up and there stood Logan? As Vicky looked upon his face, she could tell that he was upset. He was in a T-shirt and sweat pants. His eyes were bloodshot. Either he was up all night, crying, or both. Logan however was the first to speak, "Vicky…I…I…just…I just want to say that I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you in anyway."

Vicky looked at him with a cold blank stare before she said with little emotion in her voice, "Can I come in?" Logan just closed his eyes, and then looked to the sky before focusing his eyes back on her to say, "Sure, come in. How rude of me." As Vicky walked in, she immediately sat on his bed and focused on him. Logan then closed the door. He then continued where he left off. "As I was saying, I didn't mean to hurt you. The truth is Vicky, since I met you; I have had the time of my life. I never had this much fun with anyone in such a long time. Even thought I was paid to put on this act for you, it was not supposed to turn into anything more than just that. The real truth is that I actually develop feelings for you." Vicky just looked at him and nodded as he spoke, to show him that she was in fact listening to his every word.

Then, she decided to speak up. "Logan, I don't condone what you do or in fact did for that matter…but I understand. I know you use this job as a means to pay for your swelling education costs. For that king of money, who wouldn't? I am here simply because I didn't give you a chance to plead your case. I was upset, and my emotions got the best of me. But I need you to answer me this one important question right now…did you at anytime, want to reveal the truth to me?" Vicky was waiting on his answer. The response she got from him next, would determine her next move.

As she sat on the bed looking up at him, he got down to her level so as to speak to her eye to eye. "He took a deep breath and began to ravel off his answer. "Vicky, I planned on telling you the truth about me after the prom. I was also going to take a couple of days to think about my life choices, but I had plenty of time to do that last night. If Jessica didn't do what she did in the first place, my answer would still be the same." After he finished what he had to say, he handed Vicky a hand written letter. Vicky just looked at him, and took the letter. As she began to read it, her eyes opened wide with both shock & surprise, as she looked at him to question its content. "This is a letter of resignation, dated for today. You're quitting…effective immediately?"

Logan looked at her and nodded. "Yep, I can't do this anymore. I thought I could keep my emotions in check while learning about others at the same time, but the truth of the matter is, I too have had feelings that couldn't be pushed down & ignored. I have done this for close to a year and a half, and it takes its toll on you. Then, I was contracted to take you on a couple of dates before asking you to your prom. To be honest, I thought I could just treat you as another client. That was, until I got to know you better. After that, I sort of developed feelings for you. And…I can't ignore what we shared in that brief amount of time. So as of today, I am no longer an escort. I will move on as a professional student." He finished saying that with pride in his voice.

Vicky put the letter on the bed. She didn't know what to say or feel. He was giving up a lucrative job that would pay his entire college debt by the time he was done, just to continue to be her boyfriend. Vicky then retorted to the answer he gave. "Logan, how will you pay for college? I'm flattered that you are giving this all up for me, but I wouldn't if it meant paying your entire college tuition. You can't give up your dream for me?" Vicky tried to be convincing that she didn't care about that, when in fact she really was flattered. Although, acting was never a strong attribute for her.

Logan then smiled at her as he then held up a small piece of paper that looked like a check. He then showed it to Vicky, who then opened her mouth wide in disbelief again. "Logan, this is a check for over 500,000 thousand dollars made out to you from Pendergrass Mining and Mineral! How did you get this? What did you have to do?" Vicky said as she never held anything worth THAT much money in her hands.

Logan then took the check from her and put it on his dresser as he answered all of Vicky's questions. "That woman who assaulted me last night was Jessica Pendergrass. Her father is one of the most respected in the mining industry. If word ever got out that his daughter was behaving like that in public, people would lose trust in him that if he couldn't control his family, how could he control his company? So right after you left, I walked into the security closet and took the footage. I called his lawyer last night and explained to him what I had in my possession. I also stated that if I did not receive that amount, it would go to the media and I would get compensation from them. Obviously he saw it my way. So, now I have my entire college tuition paid for, and I can just be a regular guy from here on out, and not a date for hire." He said as if a large weight was lifted of his chest.

Vicky began to smile, she was happy for him. Logan gave up his job for her, and he also used blackmail to get what he needed to pay for college. This in a way made Vicky very excited, but she didn't want him to know that...just yet. Vicky then got up from the bed, and put on a kind of distant look upon her face. Logan thought she was getting up to leave. As he watched her make her way to the door, all her heard next were a series of dead bolts locking behind him. As Vicky stepped away from the door, Logan can see she locked them in the room. He had no idea what she was up to.

Logan watched on as Vicky made her way back to him. They stood merely a foot apart from each other. Vicky then looked into Logan's eyes before she spoke softly to him, "Logan, I glad everything worked out in the end for you. I'm also glad you still want to be with me after all you have been put through last night. After hearing you out I got the answers I wanted, but not the closure I needed." Logan just put his head down as he looked at the floor. He felt as if he let Vicky down all over yet again. That was until he saw Vicky's white dress hit the floor. When he saw that, he slow brought his eyes up to hers, while slowly taking in the color of her skin and the contour of her half naked body. He could not deny that she was beautiful standing in front of him right now.

As they looked into each other's eyes; Vicky wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear as she also rubbed her breasts against his chest, "Now, give me the closure that I need…right here, right now." Logan then smiled big at her, as he then picked her up in a threshold, and laid her across his bed. As the act of love began to unfold between the two of them, Vicky thought to herself one last time, before losing herself in the moment of intimacy, "_My teenage dream has finally come true."_

Back at the ball game, Tootie was enjoying a nail biter. Both teams were playing well. The score was now 2-1 with two outs in the bottom of the 6th. There was a man on second, and Timmy was coming up to bat. Tootie stood and cheered for Timmy as he approached the plate. As he stood up there, Timmy himself knew that he lacked power to hit the long ball. His MO was always to lay down a bunt and leg it out. However, the infield and outfield were playing in close because they knew of this. This time, if they wanted to have any chance at winning this game, Timmy was going to have to swing for the fences. "_I'll need to wait for a fastball. That will be my best chance to make contact out of the infield_." He thought as he stared down the pitcher.

The pitcher wound up, and threw the first pitch. It was a hanging slider that stayed in the strike zone. "STRIKE ONE!" Shouted the umpire behind the plate. Timmy then shook off the call, and stepped out of the batter's box to collect his thoughts as he knocked the bat against his cleats to clean them off. As he stepped up to the plate again, the pitcher threw the next pitch out. This time it was a sinker, and Timmy swung and missed. "STRIKE TWO!" Shouter the umpire as the visiting team's dugout and fans cheered loudly.

Timmy once again stepped out of the batter's box to collect his thoughts again. Both benches and supporters were on their feet. Tootie stood up and looked at her love as he took some practice swings, "_Come on Timmy, I know you can do this_?" She thought as she clapped with the home team's crowd. Timmy then looked at her and saw her clapping to the rhythm with the crowd. Timmy then thought to himself, "_He's been going low and away on me all day. Oh well, it's now or never_." Timmy stepped into the box and prepared himself for the next pitch. The pitcher shook off two signs then nodded in agreement with the catcher. As he let the next pitch go, all that was heard was a loud ping of an aluminum bat. The pitch was another sinker low and away as Timmy predicted, and he made good contact with the ball. It was ruled fair by the umpire, and well over the out field's head. The ball began to roll towards the back of the 190 foot marker near right field.

As Timmy rounded the bases, everyone cheered. The runner came in to score the tying run. Timmy was pumping his fist and legs as fast as he could. He was attempting and in the park home run. As he rounded second, the right field got a hold of the ball. He threw it hard to hit his cut off man. As the ball reached the cutoff man, Timmy was rounding third. His base coach tried to hold him up, but Timmy ignored the sign. He was on his way home. No sooner as he touched the third base bag, the ball was launched on its way home from mid-field. Timmy was ¾'s of the way there, it was going to be close. No sooner as the ball made contact with the catcher's leather, Timmy threw his leg out to slide. Both players turned to make contact with the plate as a dust cloud rose up from the sliding of Timmy. As the umpire looked on from his vantage point, he motioned his arms and yelled, "HE'S SAFE!"

The home team dugout cleared the bench to mob Timmy. The practically tackled him at the plate. The game was over 3-2 Giants over the Reds. Tootie too began to scream loud and cheer for her champ. Once the celebration had ended, the boys lined up to shake hands and congratulate one another. Afterwards, Timmy's team went over to the concession stand to celebrate with a soda and a snack. As they got in line to place their order, Tootie walked over to them. Chester was the first to notice her approaching them. "Hey Timmy, here comes Tootie. Aren't you going to run away like usual, or did you exhaust yourself after that last play?" Chester said in a moderately teasing voice. Timmy, just looked at him, and then looked at how good Tootie was dressed. Timmy then said to his friends, "He guys go on without me there's something important I have to do with Tootie today. Chester and A.J. looked confused at one another and just shrugged, as Timmy made his way over to the side where Tootie was standing.

As He approached her, he didn't know what to say. He usually was running away from her, but after taking into consideration what Cosmo, Wanda, and Logan said over the past weeks, he was more receptive to being around her. Tootie was the first to speak up, "Hi Timmy! That was a great hit you had. You practically won the game yourself." Timmy just looked her up and down as he smiled at her. "Thanks Tootie, I must say…you look absolutely beautiful in that dress. What's the occasion for looking this good at my game?" Tootie blushed. Timmy never paid her a compliment like that before. She them handed him the collage she made for him. "I wanted to look my best when I gave you this. I hope you like it? It's just my way of saying thanks. You know, for all your help this past two weeks."

Timmy took the collage and looked at it. He was a loss for words. It was a picture of Tootie in her dance leotards, posing almost like a pin up girl with various little pictures on the sides of different poses too. He also read the inscription on the frame. "_To Timmy Turner…My one true love! Thanks for everything. Love always, Tootie." _Timmy was shocked. Not just by her gesture, but how Tootie looked in those pictures. She was without her glasses, and they digitally enhance the photo to remove her braces as well. She looked even more beautiful than Trixie Tang. "Do you like it?" Tootie said eagerly waiting for Timmy's reply.

Timmy just looked up at her and smiled. "Tootie, I love it! I'm going to hang this on the wall of my room." Then, Timmy did something unexpected. He put his free arm around Tootie's waist, and gave her a kiss on the lips in front of everyone. At that point, Timmy didn't care what anyone thought. As his lips pressed against hers, Tootie was in a total state of shock at first, and then she melted into the kiss. "_I can't believe it! This dress did exactly what Vicky said it would do. I'm kissing Timmy Turner!" _ As they broke away, Tootie spoke up, "Wow! I'm glad you liked it Timmy. Hey, you want to get an Ice Cream at the parlor, my treat?" Tootie said as she again waited for his reply.

Timmy just smiled and said, "Sure, but why don't you let me treat you? After all, you were my inspiration for hitting that in the park Homer." Tootie smiled as Timmy said that. As they began to walk off, Timmy grabbed and held onto Tootie's hand as they walked off to the parlor. "Timmy, you're holding my hand, in public? Aren't you afraid of what your friends will think?" Timmy just looked at her and said, "No, if anything, they'll wonder who this beautiful girl with me is." Tootie smiled, as she then reached over with her other free hand and locked onto his arm. Together they made their way to the Ice cream parlor…hand in hand. As they both walked out of the park still hand in hand. Three birds that were pink, green, and purple looked down from the concession stand roof and smiled big as he walked with her.

As the weekend concluded, Tootie wrote one last entry in her dairy.

_Dear Diary,_

_Even though the prom weekend did not happen the way I planned it to be, everything seemed to work out in the end. Vicky and Logan made up, and are now officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Vicky even got the closure she wanted, 3 times in one day from what I over heard her say to someone on the other end of the phone. I can't help hearing things, these walls are paper thin. Also, who would a thought that Logan had it in him to take a page out of Vicky's book and blackmail someone? Now, with all that money, he'll be able to pay for his degree all the way up to being a doctor. Now, I wonder if this will influence where Vicky will choose to go to college._

_I'm glad Timmy loved my gift. I even liked how he treated me afterwards too. Ever since the night of the prom, Timmy has almost turned into little gentlemen. He no longer runs away from me. Instead, he now offers to walk with me. I don't know what came over him, but I'm glad he now wants to be seen with me._

_In all honesty, I felt kind of bad doing all this behind Vicky's back. I know deep down I should have minded my own business. But, I had to keep in mind that I'll have many friends over the course of my life…but I only have one sister. And for that very reason, I did what I did. Not because of guilt, but out of love for her. Like it says on the money that you love so much Vicky, "In God we Trust" but Vicky I want you to always know that…"In me…you rely."_

_Sincerely,_

_Tootie Flannigan_

**THE END**

_**I hope you liked the story. I didn't plan for it to be THIS long. Thanks again for all your support!**_


End file.
